Camping Trip?
by SeptemberIvy
Summary: Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi all students at Black Order Academy are excited to be going on a week long camping trip for their Art Class. Unfortunately, a certain swordsman is being forced to come. AU - Yullen. Slight Lucky.
1. The Starting Point

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man it's plot or any of it's character this is simply just a fan made story to appease my Yullen loving imagination.**

**So what did you think? I got this idea while up at an all girls camp. The whole time I kept thinking how awesome this would be as a Yullen story and my imagination went into overdrive. I apologize now for any errors,typos or bad grammar I try my best and proofread my story but sometimes things slip past my eyes. I hope you like this. It's my first time writing a story in 1st Person and I'm hoping to improve by writing this. The real Yullen starts in the next few chapters**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

A faint yawn escaped my lips as I glanced around the familiar art room. Various colors of paint were splattered against the white walls. Brown cabinets lined the back of the room, also covered in paint. The desks were plain brown with scratch marks on them and graffiti from pens and pencils. The teachers desk at the front of the room was cluttered with papers and art supplies.

Looking up I tried to focus on Mr. Tiedoll speaking. He was telling some story, as he always does about some far off place. Surprising as it was the 40-something year old man looked like he was way older with his scraggy hair and beard. Glancing over to the seat next to me I saw Lavi was busy doodling something in his notebook. Right now, I was extremely bored of this class.

"As I was saying before I got carried away the date for our camping trip will be in two weeks. We'll be headed for the beautiful Camp Hyacinth. It's well known for the mountainous forest all around and the fields of flowers. We'll be staying there for a week. I hope you all will be able to enjoy the nature there and enjoy the fun activities that are planned for you." He said with a smile and excitement in his eyes.

Now this caught my attention. Tiedoll had mentioned this trip several weeks ago and got us all to sign permission slips and the normal field trip routine. This trip was supposed to help us connect with nature and view the world rather than just staying in a stuffy old classroom. Mr. Tiedoll went to his desk to search for something, as the class began talking excitedly. Lavi looked over at me with a grin so big I was worried it would split his face. But it was Lavi after all

"We're going camping Allen-kun! I'm so excited!"

"I'm excited too I think this'll be a lot of fun" I grinned. This was going to be amazing! We got to miss school for a whole week! Though there was some make up work to do. That was a bit sad.

"Think? Allen. This WILL be awesome. We get to be in the same camp as a bunch of chicks for a WEEK!" I heard a mutter and looked over to see some of the girls glance over at Lavi before whispering something to each other. Lavi saw my attention diverted and looked over too, flashing his smile and a single eye wink.

"Not happening, Lavi. Get it in your head that guys and girls are on opposite sides of the camp from each other." Lenalee spoke from behind me in a pointed tone, jutting into the conversation. Lavi laughed sheepishly and looked back at me as three white packets of paper fell in front of him. I looked up as two packets came my way and Tiedoll cleared his throat. I took one packet and passed it back to Lenalee. Looking over the packet the front page was just a list of stuff to bring and pack.

"In this packet is a packing list for you all. Ladies and Gentleman, close toed shoes. I don't want any injuries." I heard Lenalee give a small grumble at that. I smiled to myself as I flipped the page.

"There is also a list of rules I want you to read over. Ah yes, Miranda, you have a question?"

"Yes , are we camping in tents?" The ever polite and timid Miranda spoke up. Tents? I never really thought about that, if we did I wouldn't have much of a problem. I lived in tents before when I was with Mana in the circus.

"Oh no my dear. I wouldn't dream of letting you all have to sleep on the ground. There are cabins there that you will be able to stay in." He answered her question and with that all the girls sighed in relief. Girls were always so picky and didn't like getting dirty, well Lenalee was an exception.

"Speaking of cabins, I've also made the list of you and your cabin mates as well as what cabin you have." I turned the page from the rules, to the list of cabin numbers and names below. All the girls were in cabins 1-9 and the guys 10-18. I searched quickly for my name when Lavi next to me cried out.

"Allen! We are in the same cabin! Oh man, this'll be awesome we can tell scary stories and prank the other cabins and stay up late and-" Everyone turned and stared at the redhead. He had stood up abruptly and talked a bit too loud, gaining everyone's attention in a matter of moments. I turned and ducked my head low as I felt a bit of heat creeping up onto my cheeks as everyone looked at us.

"Sit down you idiot!" I whispered to him as I tried to hide my face behind the kid in front of me. I looked down at the packet and there it was. My name written above Lavi's. Thanks Lavi for the notice not like I can't read or anything. The class laughed at us as Lavi took his seat.

"I'm glad you are excited Lavi" Mr. Tiedoll chuckled to himself; after everyone's attention was diverted I peeked my head up and looked at him.

"While we are on the subject of this camping trip, we are going to be taking a charter bus in the evening and travel throughout the night. We will arrive there in the morning." Everyone once again began chatting about the ride there and who they are going to be sitting with and various other topics that weren't really interesting to me right now. I looked over the list of cabin's and roommates and saw that Marie was also in our cabin. Just the three of us in Cabin 17? I leaned over to my right to the Senior who was looking over in Tiedoll's general direction. Marie was Tiedoll's adopted son and the bulky, blind male was as cuddly as a teddy bear. He had his chin resting in his large hand and I leaned over.

"Hey Marie, you're going to be rooming with Lavi and I" I smiled even though he couldn't see it I knew Marie could read my tone of voice. Smiling helped it be a bit happier. The male turned towards me and nodded in understanding.

"I look forward to it Allen." He smiled back at me. Polite and kind as always. I thought

"Same here." With that, the bell rang and art class ended.

That bell signaled the most heavenly hour out of school. Lunch time! My stomach grumbled wanting some food as I put the packet in my bag and left with Lenalee and Lavi towards the cafeteria.

"So Allen, are you excited to go?" Lenalee asked from my right. The black boots she always wore were clicking on the tiles below us. Her short skirt fluttered as usual as she smiled at me with those beautiful green eyes. I smiled back.

"Of course!"

Lavi looked over at the beautiful Chinese girl. "Allen and I are going to have an awesome time with Marie and do all kinds of crazy stuff! Maybe we'll sneak over into the girl's side." He winked with his one green eye. Lavi may be one of my best friends but he was still a pervert and a lover of women.

I could tell Lenalee was irritated by that statement. I took several steps back from Lavi and Lenalee right as one of those black boots swung and rammed Lavi In the gut. This happened whenever Lavi made REALLY stupid or perverted remarks to her. And besides, her being a member of the track and field team wasn't only because it was fun. I looked over at Lavi and chuckled to myself as he knelt over the ground, the wind clearly knocked out of him.

"Hmph! Serves you right!" She said as she continued off to the cafeteria leaving me and Lavi in the middle of the hallway.

"Alleeeennnnnn!" Lavi dragged out my name as he used my arm to stand up, almost knocking me off balance as I caught myself. "Why is she always so mean to me!"

I sighed.

"Cause you're a pervert." I deadpanned to him. Lavi's jaw dropped and he looked like he was about to cry but instead he just pouted. I turned and headed off in the same direction as Lenalee. Lavi soon followed after having gotten over the whole pervert deal and started talking about how was out to get him.

I didn't bother to really listen. I wanted food and Black Order Academy always has an amazing kitchen. Entering the large doors I was greeted by the smell of delicious food and the loud sound of talking and laughter. I made a beeline for the lunch line which was unfortunately a bit long but I could wait. It was worth it for Jerry's food.

I turned and watched Lavi head over towards where Lenalee and the infamous Kanda sat. Now that I thought of it, I hadn't seen Kanda all day. He wasn't in English this morning, nor was he in math. I bet he ditched, with that I felt anger rise up in me. This wasn't the first time he ditched and I bet it wasn't the last. I let out a sigh and grumbled to myself. It wasn't my business so I shouldn't even be bothering to use my brain cells on him. I had math homework, had to do a project for chemistry, a book report, wanted me to practice some piano piece for the upcoming school play as I was to be the lead pianist. I sighed inwardly, being a Sophmore was hard.

"Allen dear!" I heard my voice and turned to see I was holding up the rest of the line and that there was a huge gap between me and Jerry's window. I blushed slightly and said an apology. I walked up there and smiled.

"What's on your mind cutie?" Jerry leaned over with his pink hair and dark skin.

I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my white hair self consciously. " I just got a lot of school work coming up and that trip to some camp in the middle of nowhere too. Can I get the usual?"

Jerry looked at me with sympathy. "Well I hope you do well in school, you got my support here if you ever need it. I'll be right with you on your order!" He called as he turned and left to prepare my food. Jerry was always kind, he knew the right things to say to make one's mind feel a bit at ease as well as be there to listen. Last year finals week was eating me alive as I lost sleep studying and trying to keep my grades up. It was hard and I ended up getting sick the week after all the finals. Jerry was there and always kept encouraging me.

I smiled as Jerry returned. He handed me my food wished me luck once more and I headed over towards my friends and sat down with the heaping trays.

"I will never ever understand your love of food Allen." Lavi spoke to me in shock as he ate his sandwich from his lunch. I shrugged I was just really hungry and it took a lot of food to make me feel even remotely full. Kanda and Lenalee had gotten over my absurd appetite but Lavi clearly hadn't.

Lenalee always laughed and watched me with fascination and Kanda didn't care so long as I didn't talk with my mouth full or shoveled it all in. We had gotten into an argument about it before and it was not a pleasant ending. We both ended up in Principal Komui's office with food in our hair and staining our uniforms. I began filling my mouth with the wonderful food as the conversation continued. I glanced over at Kanda who was finishing up his soba and not really paying much attention to us.

"ANYWAY! Back to our conversation, Lenalady who are you rooming with for the trip?" Lavi spoke to the girl with pigtails.

"Miranda, Rohfa, and Fou." I listened to the conversation partially as I continued to eat.

"Rohfa is really funny when you tease or scare her. Though Fou on the other hand scares me." Lavi grinned as he admitted that there was another woman besides Lenalee who scared him.

I swallowed my food before speaking. "That's only because she got you sent to the nurses office when you tried to hit on her"

Lenalee laughed "Hey! Be nice, I like Rohfa she's really smart and helps me with homework I don't understand." Lenalee pouted to Lavi. "Besides that I'm shocked my brother is agreeing to let me go to this camp."

A clatter rang out as Kanda stood up abruptly and grabbed his tray of soba. We all looked up at him as he stepped out of his seat with a glare that was on par with death. He muttered something as he passed me and Lavi "Stupid….. No way… Going." Was Kanda going on the trip? I don't know if I misheard him or not. It's not my business anyway though the thought nagged at me for a moment.

"What did you do Lavi." Lenalee glared at him from across the table

"I didn't do anything! I swear Lenalee!" He held up his hand's pleading innocence, he probably feared being kicked again. "Wait here! I need to go ask Marie something!" Lavi stood up and left his food running out the door after the samurai.

"Well then…." I spoke. Blinking for a moment as realization hit me. Lenalee and I had just gotten ditched.

"That was rude. I haven't seen Kanda all day and yet he leaves after being here for only 30 minutes!" Lenalee cried out in protest, pouting her lips and resting her head in her hand.

"That's Kanda for you. Rude and inconsiderate as always." Kanda and I would always get into fights over the stupidest things and would end up at each other's throats or on the ground in a mess of limbs and punches. Though Lenalee would stop it before a teacher showed up. Something about him just always pissed me off. "Though where did Lavi leave too?"

"I don't know. Kanda's not going on the camping trip so maybe he got offended?" She looked over at me as I continued eating. She grabbed a fork and took a bite from one of my many plates. Kanda jealous? Ha. That's the biggest lie I have ever heard. Kanda got offended and would flip out but never was he jealous. Lenalee's voice broke me out of my thoughts "I'm counting on you Allen to make sure Lavi doesn't do anything stupid up at camp."

"Easier said than done. I'd have to keep him on a leash." We both laughed at my comment and we continued talking about various topics such as school work and how Lenalee needed a new shopping buddy.

"Why do I have to be your shopping companion? Can't you take Lavi or Kanda?" I whined. Honestly I may have grown up with women surrounding my guardian, Cross, but that doesn't mean I like shopping.

"Because Kanda always ditches me and Lavi always jokes around! You're the only one I can turn too! That and Komui kind of likes you! He tried to kill Lavi last time we went shopping!" She retorted as I was finishing up my food. The lunch bell was going to ring in about ten minutes.

Suddenly the lunch doors burst open and Lavi came sprinting over to us. "ALLEN! LENALEEEEEE!" He shrieked as he reached our table and slammed his hands rather forcefully on the pale green surface.

"Yuu's going on the Art class camping trip!" With that. My day turned into a nightmare. Lenalee and I blinked for a moment before yelling at him in unison.

"WHAT!"


	2. Explanation and the bus ride

**So here's ch. 2! I was kind of amazed at how many story alerts and emails I got concerning this story. I'll just keep going. This is my first time in 1st person so I'm working to learn with this POV. Yes there is a bit of Kanda POV. He needs some love. Just until later chapters when the real Yullen starts. I've had this one idea nagging my mind and I've been dying to write it. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring but it's just the start of Yullen love. 3 I should quit rambling and let you all read it. Reviews/Critiques are appreciated. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DGM or its characters.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"WHAT?" Lenalee and I yelled in unison

"But Kanda isn't even an art student!" Lenalee continued. I just sat there with my mouth open and staring at Lavi. Too shocked to even comprehend what he had just said. Great. There goes a fun and awesome trip.

"Allen. A bug is going to fly into your mouth." Lavi said to me as the sound of my jaw snapping shut followed. "I thought the same thing but I went and asked Yuu and he didn't say anything! So I went and asked Marie cause you know, Marie and Kanda live together and all. Tiedoll is forcing Kanda to come along thinking he needs to get out of the house and he also doesn't trust him at home alone." Lavi spoke in a rush of words. I stared up at him in shock. If Marie said it then it was bound to be true and knowing Tiedoll and how overprotective and caring of his sons could probably force Kanda to go. Though to force Kanda into going onto this trip? That's a bit too much. I don't know If I was shocked or disappointed but either way I wasn't expecting this.

"B-But-" I stuttered for words trying to find the right thing to say in response to Lavi and the sudden news. But the sound of the school bell ringing and the sign that lunch ended cut me off and prevented me from continuing.

"Well I'm glad Kanda is able to join us, I'm just worried he'll have a negative attitude about the trip." Lenalee spoke softly to Lavi in deep thought.

"Negative Attitude? When doesn't he have a negative attitude" I retorted to her. Kanda was always negative and rude. I stacked up my plates and grabbed my backpack as I dropped them off at the cleaning station.

"Be nice Allen. Kanda isn't that bad you just have to get to know him a bit more." Lenalee spoke. I was kind of irritated by the way Kanda acted, ditching classes, (Though now that Lavi had told that story it figures why he had missed his morning classes) Saying rude remarks to everyone, rejecting and being heartless to girls who confessed to him. What hadn't that arrogant jerk done?

"Alright alright." Was my only response to Lenalee. I guess I could try once more at being kind to him. Though I swear I'm about ready to give up on him. As we left the cafeteria the conversation changed to Lenalee's shopping needs and I found myself walking slowly behind them to my next class spacing out as I thought of Kanda.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-** 2 Weeks Later** -o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I climbed up onto the large charter bus with quiet footsteps. Stepping down into the rather narrow aisle and heading down it. The bus was long with two plush seats in pairs on both the left and right in the aisle that traveled down the length of it. The fabric of the seats and on the ceiling was turquoise and black with random colors splattered on here and there. It was ugly in my opinion. Living with Cross and all of his many women have given me a fashion sense that I hate to admit.

I walked near the middle of the bus following the kid in front of me as I clutched my pillow tight to my chest. The red squishyness of it was comforting to me.

Don't laugh at my love of pillows. There soft, comfy, and you can sleep on them! I love them almost as much as food. I was nudged forward by a certain red-head behind me. His hair matched the color of my pillow case as I stepped into the nearest row on my left and sat down in the window seat.

Lavi soon joined me and slumped down in the seat next to me. He squirmed and wiggled like a 5 year old who didn't want to sit down.

"Allen I'm staying up all night long!"

"Good luck with that" I gave a small sarcastic smile jokingly and looked at him. He stuck his tongue out at me in mock as I snuggled down in my seat with my pillow. He turned around in his seat and started talking to a girl behind us, asking about the blanket she brought.

All the students who were on the trip were mostly wearing pajamas and had brought pillows or blankets to help them sleep on the long trip. A shadow covered my face as I looked up and saw Kanda looming over the seats in front us. I gave him a once over and noticed his black and white plaid pajama bottoms and loose shirt that barely hung onto his figure. His clothes were similar to mine as I was wearing white and red pj's and my own t-shirt. Kanda glanced down at me for a moment before stepping into the row in front of us and settling in his own window seat. Lenalee soon joined him, probably because she was the only one Kanda could tolerate. Lavi soon switched his position and started talking to Lenalee about whether or not she was going to be sleeping tonight.

"You going to be staying up all night Lenalady?"

"I'll try but I'll probably fall asleep" She giggled as she leaned back to look over at me. "What about you Allen?"

"I'll probably fall asleep. I'm tired right now."A yawn forced it's way out of my mouth as a way of proving my point. I was tired and I could feel exhaustion clinging to me and trying to drag me down into its abyss. A long day of packing, school, and doing make up work was what had tired me out.

"Aw that's lame Allen-kun~!" Lavi's voice broke in as they were both staring at me from there seats. "You got to stay up with me and Yuu!"

"Oi. Baka Usagi. Call me by my first name again and I'll make sure you fall asleep and don't wake up." Kandas threat was spoken in a casual tone and that was what unnerved me and Lavi. Kanda didn't even turn around just stared out the window watching the last of the students board the bus and the chaperones and teachers talking.

I rested my head against the pillow and stared out the window for a moment. Lenalee and Lavi started talking about something but I wasn't really paying attention except for the few moments when Lavi's voice got loud. My eyes closed for a brief moment before they fluttered open and started falling shut again. Maybe I'll just sleep now, that seemed nice. My thoughts were slowly turning incoherent and all I could hear were the muffled voices of people talking.

"Aww… Look, Allen's falling asleep now. Lavi be quiet or else!" Lenalee's voice was a bit clearer then the rest.

"Oh. Isn't he just adorable. Alright alright I'll be quiet." Lavi replied in a quiet tone. He whispered something and the voices all just seemed to mesh into one and slowly fade away. I let the darkness of my eyelids surround me and dived deep down into that abyss that was sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A small deep noise escaped my lips as I blinked my eyes open. My cheek was numb and a bit wet from what looked to be drool on my pillow. Lifting my head I wiped it off with my hand and rubbed my sore cheek. Shifting slowly I felt a weight on my left shoulder. I bet it's Lavi, my tired mind thought as I glanced down and saw the red head.

Ha! Told you, you wouldn't be able to stay up all night Lavi! Was my only thought for a moment. I stopped moving for fear of waking Lavi up. It was best just to let him sleep.

I noticed the lights were dim in the bus and the view of moving scenary outside was practically pitch black.

The bus was rather silent except for a few small whispers of conversation in various places of the bus. I strained my neck forward and peered in the crack between the two seats in front of us and saw Lenalee's sleeping figure. Turning my head I saw Kanda's figure as well. His arms were crossed and his head was rested on a pillow between his seat and the window. He looked rather comfortable, his eyes closed and his breathing was noticeable as deep and slow, his chest rising and falling.

What had woken me up? I rested my head back against my pillow and closed my eyes, only to find the red rectangle of fluff beneath me was too uncomfortable. I fidgeted gently and adjusted only to find that I was still uncomfortable. It was difficult to sleep vertically and Lavi was lying against me so I couldn't exactly move. Now I wasn't even beginning to feel tired. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and looked at the glowing blue digits on it. It was 3:28 in the morning and we had boarded the bus around 8.

"3:28? Really?" My voice was a bit husky from lack of use for a few hours

I rested my forehead against the cool glass of the window.

"Long trip." I spoke to myself. Everyone was asleep so I don't think I have to worry about being embarrassed.

I rested my right hand on my knee and began playing keys on my leg to an invisible piano. I hummed the notes as I pretended to press them. Maybe I'll fall asleep if I pretend to play. It's what I did whenever I couldn't sleep. I'd head downstairs in our house and run my fingers along the ivory keys of the baby grand piano we owned. After a while of playing it I would get tired and be able to go back to sleep.

I let out a faint sigh, I really wanted to play now. The sound of the wood and the feel of the smooth ivory and ebony keys calmed me and helped me relax. I had learned the basics of the piano from Mana and also from Mana's brother, Neah. Then after Mana died, I was left all alone and had Cross take over as my guardian. There had been a big fight with Neah over me but eventually Cross one.

"Mana…" I mumbled to myself as I nuzzled my pillow a bit in need of the plushy objects comfort.

I continued humming the song known as the 14th Melody. There were lyrics to it but I could never remember the words, they were in Japanese after all. Mana lived there for a bit before coming to England and finding me. So he made the lyrics Japanese. Maybe Kanda can read them and translate. He was Japanese too.

I continued humming the song, repeating a few times as my hands subconsciously played it. Occasionally I would switch to another song like the music for the upcoming school play but that was only from the small sections I could remember. I continued thinking, humming and playing to myself as I watched the darkened sky pass us by. Time seemed to like playing tricks on me. Before I knew it, the sun was slowly beginning to peek up over a hill as the sky turned a faint purple. I let out a yawn, now beginning to feel tired. I nestled my head against my pillow and slowly fell back asleep.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.-KANDAS POV (cause he needs some love until future chapters.)-o. .oo.**

Sleeping on this bus was a nightmare. How everyone else did it I didn't know. The bus was constantly moving and wobbling, occasionally bouncing on hills and large rocks. It was a pain. I didn't even want to go on this trip and now I was losing sleep because of it.

I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes in an attempt to sleep.

"3:28? Really?" A voice behind me spoke up as the moyashi's. His voice rough but still gentle as always, 'so he's awake now' I thought to myself.

The sound of rustling clothes behind me alerted me to keep my eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. The moyashi would try talking to me if he knew I was awake. Though he was probably polite enough to leave me alone, that's just how the Moyashi was. Polite, quiet, always smiling even though sometimes it was painfully fake. We would argue and bicker over the stupidest things and half the time we don't even remember what we were fighting over.

Suddenly, I heard humming from behind me. The Moyashi was humming? Of all things he could be doing he hums? I shifted slowly in my seat to get a bit more comfortable and listened to him. He probablay doesn't even know I'm awake. His voice was mellow, smooth and seemed very delicate like cherry blossom petals. Fragile but still beautiful. I would be lying if I said that it didn't soothe me and let the agitation I was feeling fade away. The Moyashi's tone suddenly sounded a bit solemn as his voice once again cut through the humming and I heard a faint mumble.

"Mana…" was his voice again. Who was Mana? Now that I think about it, I don't even really know anything about his past. I never bothered to ask about his scar or his deformed left arm. It was just something I never bothered myself with. Lavi and Lenalee knew but I didn't.

The humming resumed and I listened with interest. Slowly my closed eyes were beginning to feel a bit too heavy to lift and the voice of the moyashi's was the only thing I was focused on. My mind began to fog up as sleep began to wrap it's chains around me. I found myself asleep a few moments later, the gentle sound behind lulling me and helping the chains.


	3. Arrival

**CH 3. :D I love you all so much for your favorites and so on about my story. 3 It inspires me. You know what they say, Encounters raise the bar of love. I checked my email this morning and was really happy to see a lot of people had favorite or subscribed to my stories. I LOVE YOU ALL! *Hands out Virtual Pudding/Cake* Alright enough with the sappy stuff the good stuff starts now! :D **

**(…. I'm amazed this chapter is over 3000 words )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or it's characters They belong to Katsura Hoshino!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

A hand grabbed my shoulder and shook me gently from the depths of sleep. I gave a low grumble in response and opened my eyes to bright sunlight, when I looked over to my left. Lavi's grinning face and eye patch greeted me rather closely and I jumped from the sudden fright.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty! We are almost to the camp, down this dirt road and we'll be there. " Lavi said.

"I'm not sleeping beauty…" I mumbled back to him and looked out the window as I rubbed my eyes. The view outside was gorgeous. Several rolling hills of rocks and grass were passing us by as we drove onward. Behind them I could see a lush forest growing over the mountainside. "Woah…" The word escaped my mouth as I watched the landscape in front of me fly by. Lavi from behind pressed against my back and peered over my shoulder.

"Pretty neat isn't it?" The redhead spoke in my ear.

"Yeah, it's awesome I see now why chose here." I turned back around and stretched my arms out. My back and tailbone felt funny from sleeping upright most of the night.

"You sore?" Was Lavi's response as he looked over at me.

"A little bit, I'll work it off later." Lavi nodded in understanding.

"Oh good to see you're up Allen." Lenalee leaned back behind her seat to see me. I smiled at her, her hair was tied up in a bun rather than its usual pig tails and several strands fell out here and there.

"Good morning Lenalee."

"Why does she get a good morning and I don't?" Lavi protested childishly. Sometimes bandana boy here can be such a child.

"Good morning Lavi." I said, to appease him and to stop the possible temper tantrum that would follow, with a small laugh as Lenalee joined in.

"Yay!"

"Lavi! Shhhhh~ Kanda's asleep you know. You don't want to wake him up!" Lenalee whispered to us. I glanced around to see several other students were awake and talking quietly so as not to wake up their sleeping friends.

Lavi nodded fiercely and then closed his mouth and drew his fingers across, theoretically zipping his mouth. He then proceeded to throw a fake key over his shoulder. I covered my mouth to stifle laughter. I stood up in my seat slowly and peered over at the sleeping Kanda.

The swordsman's hair was down and cascading around his shoulders in a mess. His arms were still crossed over his chest except he was laying sideways in what seemed like an awkward position to sleep. His face was relaxed and calm and not glaring like he usually does. Pale lips were open slightly and his breathing was deep the same as in the middle of the night.

Lenalee's voice interrupted my observing of Kanda and I turned to her. "I don't think he slept well last night. He was awake when I fell asleep and that was like 2 in the morning."

"Allen you get the job of waking him up when we get there." Both he and Lenalee nodded their heads in agreement, refusing to try to wake up a sleeping Kanda. Waking up a Kanda that is sleeping is like poking a bear with a pointy stick repeatedly. You don't know if it's going to wake up with a small groan and then kill you, or roar and proceed to beat you to death. Thanks Lavi, you've given me a death sentence.

"What? Why me?" I said back to them a bit too loud. Kanda let out a noise and shifted slightly. We all stopped and stared at him for a moment before I repeated myself again in a quieter voice. Slumping down into my chair I looked at them.

"Because, He already hates me." That I could understand, as much as Lavi could be an annoyance sometimes I do like him. So it would be best if he stayed alive.

"Sorry Allen but I need to talk to the nurse about something right when we get there." Lenalee spoke, her eyes to the side and her hands fidgeting. She was totally lying, though I wasn't going to call her out for it. She had her reasons I guess.

"Fine.." I muttered though it wasn't like I had much of a choice. I looked out the window just as a large two story wooden building came into my view, the bus slowed and the tires crunched over rocks and dirt. The voices in the bus got a bit louder as more people were waking up. I grabbed my pillow and faced towards the aisle. Lavi readjusted his headband and grinned over at me.

"We're here" He smiled as the bus doors opened and everyone immediately started standing and crowding into the aisle way. I followed behind Lavi and Lenalee except taking Lenalee's seat next to Kanda.

I put my hand on his well toned arm and shook gently.

"Kanda, Wake up… please?" I could at least be polite and die a gentleman! Several kids whispered word of encouragement or looked at me with sympathy. Everyone knew Kanda and his bad attitude. I heard a groan of protest at being woken. I immediately let go of his arm and sat on the seat watching him. I saw those deep blue midnight eyes slowly flutter open beneath those thick black eyelashes and Kanda looked over at me for a moment.

I guess I should say my prayer now, I never really had a connection with that great being above but you know. Never to late to start and I could at least beg for a quick death.

Kanda let out a deep breathy noise as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked pretty cute right there, the way his hair fell; his bangs were a mess and crooked some poking up a bit. Wait.. What am I saying! Kanda isn't cute! He's going to kill me!

"Moyashi? What time is it?" The swordsman words were slightly slurred and his voice deepened by drowsiness. By now the bus was empty and the bus driver was outside helping people get their luggage from beneath the bus. I pulled out my phone.

"It's about 7 o'clock. We're at the camp now." The guy in front of me nodded in understanding before stretching his arms up above him. I couldn't help but to notice the way he was flexing his toned body. His shirt was hanging off one shoulder revealing pale skin and a collar bone. He glanced over at me and I soon came to the realization I was staring. I quickly averted my eyes.

Kanda stood up and wobbled on his legs for a moment, almost falling over. He put a hand on my shoulder and steadied himself. "You alright?" I asked him, geez, someone isn't a morning person. But hey he hasn't glared at me or said something rude.

"Fine. Just stood up to fast." With a grunt, He let go of my shoulder and I stood up in the aisle way of the bus.

"We should get off the bus. Everyone else is getting their stuff." I turned and started heading down the aisle to the bus. Heat slowly began rising up to my cheeks from his touch on my shoulder and I rubbed it away as nonsense. Stupid Kanda. At least I'm not dead. Maybe he just doesn't like threatening people in the early morning. I heard his footsteps behind me as I exited the bus and looked around. We were parked next to a basketball court and everyone's luggage was being laid out in rows on it. Everyone else though, was gone except for the bus drivers.

"Where is everyone…?" I spoke out loud to no one in particular except a voice responded.

"Beats me." I rolled my eyes at him. Obviously, Mr. I-don't-wake-up-till-the-last-moment. Though, how unusual, everyone just got off the bus now where did they go to? Heading over to our bus driver I asked him kindly where everyone went and he pointed towards the large wooden building saying that everyone was going for the introductory meeting. I thanked him and headed in the direction of the building.

Kanda seemed to just be following me where I went, holding his pillow in his clutches. Maybe he intended on sleeping again during the meeting? I dropped my pillow in the pile of stuff to retrieve later. Walking across the basketball court and onto a wide pathway of brown stones that led to the building, all around was green grass and flower beds. A slight green hill rising up behind it. The tall brown wooden building had two large double doors at the end of the pathway. A small patio there with a fence around and pillars holding up an overhanging second floor, one could tell it was two floors by the height and number of windows everywhere. Kanda and I stepped into the building and followed the wide hallway in the direction of voices.

Another set of double doors opened up on my right, I peeked inside seeing row upon rows of benches for everyone to sit in. I slipped in quietly and took an open seat in the back row. Looking up at a stage in the large room, there was a pedestal and a long row of chairs holding several people that I didn't recognize. I looked over and saw Kanda was sitting next to me turning his attention towards the people in front us. Tiedoll's voice was recognizable from where it echoed around us.

"Continuing on I do hope you all will be able to learn and study the artistic beauty that is this camp. Now allow me to introduce our wonderful chaperones and staff that will be here to help you all have a wonderful and pleasant experience. First off our nurse: Ms. Hevlaska. She'll be aiding you in any medical issues or problems you have." I saw a tall woman in a white sundress with long bleach blonde hair stand up from her seat, smile and wave to everyone before taking a seat.

"The wonderful chefs Ms. Finder and Mr. Finder. I know you all will miss Jerry from the Academy but these two are amazing." A couple wearing brown aprons stood up and waved before taking their seats. This was already boring. Another yawn forced It's way out of my mouth and filled my lungs with air as tears welled up in my eyes.

"You tired Moyashi?" Kanda spoke next to me. Well so far I haven't died. Maybe Kanda was trying to be sociable? Or it was just too early in the morning for him? Lenalee did say to be nice and that I just have to get to know him a bit more.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night. You?" I glanced up at him; his hair looked a bit better like he tried to fix it or maybe it was just gravity. Either way he had pulled it up into a messy low ponytail. How unusual, Probably just because he woke up. Is he always like this in the morning? I'm not one to know my friends morning routines. Kanda didn't turn to me he just stayed focus on Tiedoll and his introductions of everyone.

"It was uncomfortable." I nodded in silent agreement; the conversation seemed to end there. Tiedoll continued on as usual from his microphone.

"And our male chaperones will be Mr. Mikk and myself." Kanda gave out an irritated noise. He probably wasn't too happy about Tiedoll forcing him here. I started looking throughout the crowd for Lavi or Lenalee. They had ditched me earlier when I was waking up Kanda. I leaned against the empty bench in front of me and looked around. Most of the kids had bed head, noticing this I began wondering if my hair looked just as horrible. I started fussing with my white hair in hopes to look good. There wasn't much I could do about my scar though. I didn't want to look like a mess on my first day here. First impressions were everything you know.

"Your hair looks fine quit messing with it. It's irritating me." Kanda spoke not even glancing at me. I frowned over at him finishing smoothing my hair. Least I didn't look as bad as Kanda did hair sticking out here and there, messy, and the ponytail half done. His long hair must be a pain to brush in the morning.

Continuing my search I finally found Lavi's flaming red hair sitting in a bench on the right side of the room kind of near the front. Lenalee was sitting next to him. They seemed to be whispering to one another because ones head kept leaning near the others and then pulling back. I sighed and leaned back against the bench. This was going to be a very long time. I listened as Tiedoll began speaking off the rules.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

After what seemed like hours we were released from our confinement in that stuffy meeting room and told to collect our stuff and head to our cabins to unpack. Though, apparently being Cabin 17 means we are the farthest cabin from the main area. As we approached it I stared up at the wooden walls outside of our cabin. A sloped roof made out of wood was supposed to keep out any rain. There was a pathway leading up to it made out of stones. A small set of stairs led up to a patio and then to the front door. The number 17 hanging on a sign against the wall near two windows. A picnic table sat underneath a large oak tree that was next to our cabin. This wasn't really what I had in mind of a cabin it was more like a dorm but hey I wasn't going to deny a good sleeping place. Lavi opened the door and lead Marie and I inside. Lavi began describing the entire building to Marie and leading him around so that he knew where everything was.

"Let's see when you walk in there are four beds. All four of them are up against the wall. Two against the left wall and two on the right wall. There are four windows, One on either side of the main door and one of both the left and right wall. There's nothing except flooring and a rug in the center of the room and if you head completely straight there is another door." Lavi stepped forward, dropping his bag on the first bed to the right and headed to the door and opened it. "In the door is a bathroom and shower. This is a really nice place don't you think Allen? I don't know why Tiedoll called it camping. It isn't really." The redhead peered his head out of the bathroom and looked at me.

I nodded in agreement. This wasn't camping this was staying in an assigned dorm, camping is without running water and staying in tents. Marie also agreed.

"Thank you Lavi. Can you lead me towards one of the beds?" Marie stepped forward hesitantly.

Lavi walked over took Maries forearm in his hand and led him towards the other bed on the right side of the room right next to Lavi's bed.

'Guess I'm taking the left one." I walked over and dropped my bag on my now claimed bed before slumping down and relaxing on it's soft surface. My feet dangling over the edge as I got comfortable on the bed. At least this would be more comfortable then the bus seats.

Something dark appeared in the corner of my vision and I lifted my head towards the door seeing Kanda standing against the doorway. He had a duffle bag hanging from a strap on one shoulder and mugen in his other hand.

"Hey Kanda, what are you doing here?" I asked, Lavi and Marie's attention now brought to the swordsman.

"YUU!" Lavi yelled before running over to attempt to hug the samurai. Though I don't think that was the smartest idea, unlike school and the bus ride up here. Kanda now had his sword and unsheathed it pointing the tip towards Lavi's throat.

"Don't. Test. Me." Said Swordsman was clearly in a bad mood now, telling by his glare and dark aura. His relatively good mood from this morning seemed to have disappeared into the wind. It's official, Kanda REALLY hates Lavi, that and maybe he is bi-polar. Or like Lenalee when she gets on her period. (Yes. I have had health class… We had to learn everything about the reproductive system. I shudder when thinking about that class) A PMS-ing Lenalee is terrifying. One minute she's laughing the next she's trying to kick you to the moon. Now that I think about it, a PMS-ing Kanda would be like the devil reincarnated into his body.

"Okay…" Lavi put one finger and slowly pushed the sword away from his throat and stepped back. "So what brings you to our cabin?"

"I'm being forced to stay here." The sound of Kanda's sword being sheathed was the only sound in the now silent room. Lavi was grinning like a madman. Marie had an amused look on his face and I'm pretty sure I was just staring at the tall figure in the doorway. Kanda was just everywhere in my life. Can I not get away from him?


	4. Wasp and Piano

"ALLEN! KILL IT! KILL IT!" A frightened rabbit disappeared behind me and cowered. Currently, I was sitting on my bed, searching for some food in my backpack.

"Kill what Lavi….?" I tilted my head behind me to look upon the scared rabbit. We'd only been in the cabin for about an hour or two. Kanda showed up not long ago to be our new roommate. Marie had left to go see Miranda, who is apparently his girlfriend. Who would have guessed?

"THERE'S A WASP RIGHT THERE!" Lavi was shrieking and yelling and it was hurting my ears. "It's on my bed Allen! Kill it! Destroy that vile thing!"

"Lavi… It's a wasp, a bug. Kill it yourself." I said moving away, though I was weary of that little black and yellow creature nestled on his bed.

"I can't! What if it stings me! Wasp stings HURT and they can sting you repeatedly without mercy!"

"Lavi! It's a bug! Get over yourself and kill it with your shoe or something! That's why I told you to keep the door shut!" I yelled back at him. I didn't want to kill the bug myself for fear it would sting me as well, but I wasn't going to let Lavi know that. Lavi gave a pout for a moment before trying to look brave.

"I'll try. Allen. If I don't come back, tell the old man that I'm the one who took the last of his favorite pudding." Melodramatic as always.

"I'll deliver your message for sure." I nodded in agreement with a grin. Best to play along, It's funnier that way. My attention now was focused on Lavi and the wasp rather than my desire for food. I watched him take off his shoe and slowly approach the bed, eyeing the wasp that lay on the green sheets. One step, a second step to get into range.

And SMACK. Shoe hit sheet. And with that the bug as well. Lavi laughed triumphantly and grinned at me.

" I killed it Allen! " His expression could only be described as pure joy. I laughed at it.

"Good job stupid rabbit" Kanda grumbled and rolled over on his bed to face us. I jumped slightly startled by his voice; I had almost completely forgotten he was there. Kanda was lying on his bed and he had been completely silent.

The now fully certified bug killer lifted his shoe and was in the middle of putting it back on when there was the sound of buzzing and black bug began flying up off the bed. Lavi turned, saw it and shrieked before running to hide behind me.

"It's still alive Allen!" Lavi started grabbing stuff from my bed and chucking it towards the bug in hopes of killing it.

"I can see that!- Hey! Quit throwing my stuff at it! Now you just pissed it off!" I yelled back at him. I heard buzzing and let out a manly squeak as Lavi shoved us both to the floor out of the way of the flying wasp of death.

"Move Beansprout!" Lavi yelled as he used me to get off the ground and headed towards the bathroom to hide in.

"My names Allen you idiot!" Lavi reached the bathroom and slammed the door shut before I could even get off the ground. I heard Kanda give a growl of irritation before he stood up off his bed. Grabbing Mugen, in one swift movement he unsheathed the sword and sliced through the air creating an audible "whoosh." He then sheathed the deadly blade as two black blobs fell to the ground in front of me. The wasp had been sliced in half. In the air, it didn't even have it coming. I looked up at Kanda who was towering over me as he gave a che before heading over to the bathroom door.

Oh shoot. He's going to kill Lavi.

"Wait Kanda!" I scrambled to my feet white hair obscuring my vision slightly. I grabbed Kanda's arm with one hand right as he raised his leg to kick open the door. He turned towards me with a murderous glare. My pulling and his leg in midair made him lose his balance and my weight fall back with his.

It all went blurry for a moment, I cringed my eyes shut as I fell and a loud thud followed. My head rammed particularly hard against the floor. Has my body always been this heavy? My hair keeps tickling my forehead.

I opened my eyes slowly and found Kanda's face. Very. Very. Very. Close. And by close I mean we were touching. And by touching I mean Kanda's lips were pressed against my throat.

Kanda's chest was against me and one of his legs was between mine effectively pinning me. Heat roared into my face and I could feel my cheeks turn a bright crimson. Kanda opened his eyes after a moment and looked down at me. The swordsman yanked himself off me and I crawled away getting up onto my feet. I wiped my mouth on my shirt sleeve and looked at him. It was obvious he had pink dusting those pale cheeks of his. Though he seemed to be hiding it.

"Nothing happened!" Kanda yelled to me as he strode out of the cabin closing the door shut behind him with a bit of a slam. He was clearly embarrassed as was I.

I watched him go as I tried to ease the redness in my cheeks. It was difficult due to the fact that the memory of his lips pressing against mine kept coming back to my head. I sat down on my bed as Lavi cracked open the bathroom door.

"Is the wasp gone…?" He asked hesitantly looking around.

"Yeah. Kanda killed it with his sword." I smiled, hoping that my blush wasn't noticeable.

"Sweet! What was that thud just now?" Shoot. Kanda said nothing happened and if I tell Lavi then I'm dead for.

"I- uh- tripped and fell running from the wasp..?" Yeah.. That was a good excuse, though knowing Lavi. He would see through my lie.

"Okay." Lavi nodded at me not questioning further. He walked over and knelt on the ground to examine the two halves of the wasp. "Yuu sliced this thing clean through didn't it. Wish I saw."

"You would have if you weren't hiding in the bathroom." I glared over at him.

A knock on the door. "Excuse me..?"

"Come in~!" Lavi yelled nonchalantly as he grabbed his dropped shoe and began putting it back on. I turned my attention to the door that creaked open and I smiled over at the girl in pig tails.

"Hey Lenalee" I smiled and gave a light wave to her in greeting.

"Hello Lenalady! What brings you to our humble abode?" Lavi skipped over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her into the small cabin.

"Hey! Nice place" She stepped out of Lavi's arm and turned around looking the small cabin over. "Oh hey do you guys know why Kanda just stormed out of here? I was heading up here and he brushed past me without even responding to my hello! How rude!" I felt a bit of heat creeping up onto my cheeks again.

"Oh that's because he got really pissed off at Lavi for yelling and screaming."

"That makes sense, what did you do Lavi?"

"Hehe, yeah there was a wasp in here, I tried to kill it cause you know, Allen was scared of it." WHAT A LOAD OF BS! I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"That's a load of crap Lavi! You were screaming and hiding behind me!" I protested from where I was. Stupid Lavi. Lenalee began laughing at our bickering.

"Don't lie Allen! It's a sin! You sinner! But continuing I tried to kill it with my shoe but it got mad and flew around and almost stung us. So I hid in the bathroom cause you know, wasp stings hurt! And then Kanda killed it with his sword! Then he left. He probably just couldn't handle my charm." Lavi gave a smirk and a one eyed wink. I'm going to have to get even with him later.

"So what brought you up here?" I asked, now retrieving my belongings that Lavi had thrown.

"I was bored at my cabin. Fou is currently helping the girls out with spiders and bugs."

….. Oh the irony was my thought as I listened in.

"and Lo Fwa is busy awing and ohing over flowers being the science student she is."

"So you came here?" I questioned. I thought Lenalee was supposed to be bonding with her fellow women or something.

"Yupperz!"

"Hey Hey! Lenalady, do you know when lunch is being served. It's almost 11 and I'm starving!"

"I second that!" Food sounded heavenly right now and I was dying to know when lunch would happen. To join the notion my stomach growled loudly.

With that we all laughed.

"Lunch is at noon, Did you not pay attention to this morning?"

After a half hour of chatting, occasionally throwing insults, and laughing Marie showed up.

"Mr. Mikk just informed me to let you guys know that lunch is ready and for us all to go down to the lodge." Marie smiled at us and we all said we understood. Lavi and Lenalee left with Marie and I soon followed after.

I closed the door behind me and followed them down the stone pathway. I trailed a little bit behind them as the pathway was rather narrow and my mind wasn't really in the conversation. I kept thinking about the moment when Kanda's lips were pressed against mine, the way his breath covered my face. Ah shoot stop thinking about it! I'm blushing I know it. I breathed deeply and continued on trying to forget it all. It wasn't a ki-. Nope I still won't even think about that. No way it was one of those. It was an accident. That's it. Nothing happened.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

We soon arrived at the lodge, everyone was seated and we were going to be released randomly by cabin numbers. Lunch was being held across the hall from here and I could already smell the tantalizing aroma of hamburgers and hot dogs. We were forced to sit in designated rows with our cabin mates. Marie sat to my left and thankfully, Lavi sat between Kanda and I. If we had to sit next to each other it would have been horribly awkward. That whole ordeal may have been forgotten in Kanda's head but it was sure stuck in mine. I turned towards the door.

"Why can't we just go now? It's not like they're sending a whole lot of people."

"Allen, you gotta wait buddy like everyone else!"

"But Lavi I'm hungry!"

"Deal with it Moyashi." Kanda joined in. A thought struck me then and I leaned over Lavi to look at Kanda

"Hey Kanda what are you going to be eating? I don't think they'll have soba." I asked curiously. Tiedoll called for Cabins 15 and 8. Oh come on just call Cabin 17! Why do we have to be last?

"That's a good question Allen. What are you going to eat Yuu?" We both looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Don't call me by my first name, you stupid rabbit." Kanda turned his head and glared at us with daggers from behind his black bangs that framed his face. His right hand touching the handle to his sword. The subject changed promptly from what Kanda was going to eat.

"Lenalee said there was a piano in the dining hall you should go ask Tiedoll if you can play it Allen! I never get to hear you play!" The red head smiled , leaning towards me and was getting a bit too close for my comfort. I had had enough of people being in my space.

"Eh? Lavi, no way! I'm not that good of a pianist anyway…" I trailed off in response, leaning back to avoid the looming figure of one of my best friends. Besides, I'd be playing in front of the entire camp. That's embarrassing and what if I messed up?

"So not true! I heard you once at play practice and you were awesome!"

"But that's only because I had sheet music and I had been practicing!"

''You are a good pianist Allen. I've heard you." Marie joined in turning towards me.

"Pleeaaaaassseeeee Allen! See Marie agrees and I'll give you part of my lunch! Please! I promise I won't prank you tonight!"

I let out a sigh of defeat. No way he was going to leave me alone now "Fi-Wait… What? You were going to prank me! Lavi! That's not cool!" I shouted indignantly.

"You said fine so I'm holding it too you!"

"Cabins 17 and 4 can leave for lunch now." Mr. Tiedoll's voice rang throughout the room.

"YES!" I couldn't help the excited yell from leaving my mouth as our cabin and a group of ladies stood up and left the room to go get food. We crossed the hallway and entered the dining hall. A few tables were set up along the wall buffet style and some more were covering the rest of the area for seating. I immediately started getting heaping plates of the delectable desire that was hamburgers and hotdogs and after sitting down with the mountains of plates I began digging in. Halfway through Tiedoll was standing up on a chair and was waving his arms and calling everyone to attention. We did so and I leaned around my plates to look over at our art teacher.

"I forgot to mention this to you all this morning but tomorrow morning, 7 a.m we are leaving for a hike around the area. We will all meet here and from there be split into groups to be taken with one of the chaperones. But a reminder, long pants ladies and gentleman. Also Please remember to thank Mr. and Mrs. Finder for the wonderful food! "

After Tiedoll climbed down from the chair we all returned to our conversation.

"A hike?" I looked over at Lavi and Lenalee who just joined us.

"That doesn't sound so bad. The weather here is nice so it'll be fun!" Lavi is just way to optimistic.

"Kanda Quit scowling! Attitude affects aptitude as my brother always says. You need to be a bit more openminded if you intend to enjoy this trip." Lenalee was talking to Kanda and we all looked towards the Samurai. "Also sure you don't want to get anything to eat? The food is really good."

"What are you? My mother?" Kanda turned his head the other direction on his hand and began looking out a window. He wasn't eating anything because he "wasn't hungry". Really it's probably because there isn't any soba. Lenalee puffed her cheeks out at the comment.

"I'm your friend thats what!" She muttered something and took a bite of her hamburger with no mercy. Lavi whispered to me.

'Look out here comes mama Lenalee!" We both chuckled at the joke and stifled laughter and she glared at both of us. Lenalee had a tendency to act like our mom sometime. Though none of us had moms when you stopped and thought about it. Lavi lived with his grandpa. I was abandoned cause of my disfigured arm and scar and Kanda was adopted by Tiedoll. I glanced down at the marred hand hidden behind the white glove. Since I got here I hadn't even really thought about it. I had come to accept this hand and how it may have brought me misfortune and bullying but the people I was with now didn't really care.

"Hurry up and finish eating Allen! I want to hear you play. See! The piano is over there!" Lavi's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up and over at the upright black piano in the corner of the room.

"Yes Lavi I can see! Be patient! You're like a five year old!" I continued eating.

The moment I had finished the last of my plate I was shoved over to the piano by Lavi and told to sit down and play. The dining hall wasn't as full now that several people had left to go back to their cabins and lounge around till the planned afternoon activities.

I sighed, sitting down on the small black bench and stared down at the black and white keys. I wanted to play last night on the bus but now, not so much. Lavi headed back over to our table where Kanda and Lenalee sat and watched me with careful eyes.

I placed my gloved left hand on the keys and started playing slow and simply. I eventually had my right hand join in and started playing actual songs. Like the lead song to the school play, I only knew parts of it but hey I could still try. Playing that as kind of a warm up I started playing other songs I learned over the years. The piano was a little bit out of tune as I quickly noticed but it didn't really matter.

Switching songs I started creating the song Mana had taught me. It was simple, easy, and pleasant to the ear. I glanced up from the piano and found Lenalee and Lavi were listening but still continuing light conversation. The noise of the room had softened. I glanced down at the keys I was playing and closed my eyes as I listened to the sound. I heard a rustle of clothes and turned my head to find that Kanda had moved over to the piano and sat down on the cement floor next to me.

"Kanda?" I glanced over at him while playing. The song slowly came to a finish.

"Lavi's being a pest and won't shut up."

"Makes sense"

"Mind playing that again? It sounded good."

"S-Sure." Stuttering for a moment, I glanced down at Kanda once more he had his head resting back against the wall and his eyes were closed in wait. He wasn't scowling or glaring or giving off death omens like he usually does at school. A faint heat began rising on my cheeks and I think my heartbeat picked up, kind of like earlier when we both fell. Kanda had complimented me. I don't really understand why but somehow that made me really happy. A smile crept its way onto my face as I began playing once more.

After a bit, it felt like Kanda and I were the only ones in the room, the sound of the piano spreading around after I had finished I played another and another. I didn't really want to stop now that I was more motivated to playing. Though when I looked up I found that it was Tiedoll, The Finders, Lavi and Lenalee in the room, everyone had left. I glanced down at Kanda once more. He looked like he was asleep the way his head was tilted. I slowly came to a stop and finished the last piece. My hands felt a bit shaky and my fingers a bit cramped but that was it.

Kanda's eyes opened and I was met with those same midnight blue eyes. Trapped in their hold like a never ending ocean. The contact broke when Lenalee and Lavi approached us, Lavi leaning against the piano and Lenalee taking a seat next to me.

"That was amazing Allen!" The asian smiled and poked at a key experimentally

I smiled sheepishly once more and rubbed the back of my head. "Will do."

"Good! Now everyone is getting ready for afternoon activities. Mr. Tiedoll wants us all to meet in the meeting lodge for our assignment. Though Kanda I think you're excused since you were forced to come here."

Kanda tsked and gave an irritated look. He stood up before leaving the room without saying a word. As he left, I watched him go. His hair swaying behind him like the wings of a black swan.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**So. There's the chapter. I originally wrote this with Kanda opening the door and it accidentally slamming into Allen's face but decided that that wasn't awkward enough and went with the infamous "Trip and Kiss" scene. It was hilarious to write and I found myself giggling as I tormented the two. Poor Allen naive as always. This may seem like Laven but really it's not. It's 100% Yullen though Allen is a bit clueless. Wait till next chapter that's when it all starts and things become a bit more loving and fluffy. So thanks a lot for reading and reviewing. I'll make sure to get the next chapter up as soon as possible if not by tomorrow. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter ;) Hike day!**


	5. Hike Day

**Thanks a lot for your reviews and favorites! It makes me want to keep on writing. I published this last week and already I'm five chapters in. Also I'm tempted to write this camping trip idea again except in Kanda's POV. Let me know what you think in the reviews. So you all know. Critiques are more then welcome.**

**Also I apologize for any grammatical errors, bad descriptions, repeats and other mistakes. I didn't really want to spellcheck and read this over. So ya…. ENJOY!**

**EDIT: I got a few reviews saying that words seemed to missing and such. I checked and my word document has the words but when it's uploaded it got rid of a few... So I tried to fix it as much as possible. I'm going to read over the past few chapters and search for any errors. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I let out a hazy call for more sleep but was denied so by more shaking. Leaning forward onto my hands I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Good morning Allen." Marie's voice. So he's the one who woke me up this time I thought it was Lavi.

"Good morning Marie." I rubbed my eyes to remove the drowsiness as I looked around. Lavi was snoring on his bed. Half covered in blankets and stretched out. Marie was still in his pajamas and was heading towards the bathroom. Kanda sat on his bed, dressed and was in the middle of combing his long black hair.

"Good morning Kanda." I mumbled still half asleep. Though it came out more like. "ghn morming Manda" I leaned back and stretched my arms over my head with a yawn. Kanda glanced over at me and che'd continuing his combing. His hair looked really soft from where I was, the way it fell like a curtain around his face. I watched in slight fascination as he gathered those ebony strands and pulled them up into a high ponytail before securing them with red ribbon. The red contrasted well as he gave one final adjustment and his hair was completed.

Ah! I'm blushing again! I turned quickly in the opposite direction, grabbed my bag, and started pulling out clothes from it. When I heard Marie open the door I hastily left into the bathroom after him. When I entered and looked at the mirror I saw that my cheeks were red.

Since when did I start blushing just from looking at Kanda? I splashed cold water on my face in hopes of it going away and trying to clear my thoughts. No way am I letting that jerk get to my head. Running a hand through my white hair I tugged on the wavy strands. Besides it's just my imagination. Kanda's rude, he doesn't listen to anyone, he keeps to himself, makes insulting comments, and we argue over the stupidest things because he's as stubborn as a mule!

I shook my head, changed my clothes and brushed my teeth, heading out of the bathroom.

"Oi you stupid rabbit get up!" Kanda was trying to wake up Lavi by prodding him with the scabbard to his sword.

"Five more minutes Yuu!" Lavi yelled into his pillow.

"You said that twenty minutes ago you idiot and don't call me by my first name!" Kanda snapped at Lavi.

Lavi gave a small groan and sat up half asleep.

"Good Morning Allen!" He waved at me in a drowsy state.

"Better get up Lavi or you'll be left behind when we leave for the hike." I called at him.

"What time is it?" Lavi asked groggily.

"It's 6:50." Kanda growled at him before going over and leaning against the doorway.

"And we leave at 7." I finished for the now irritated Kanda who turned and left the cabin to head down to the lodge. Lavi tilted his head for a moment probably trying to calculate if he can get more time to sleep.

"…. Crap." He started scrambling out of bed but his legs got trapped in his blanket and he fell onto the ground. I couldn't suppress a laugh at how stupid he looked.

"Better hurry Lavi" I called as he rapidly grabbed clothes and started changing in the room. Throwing my pajamas into my bag and pulling on my shoes I headed over to the doorway and followed Kanda's lead in leaving.

Heading down the pathway, I shoved my hands into my pockets and tried to think about this current trip, but my mind kept wandering to that graceful samurai. The way he moved elegantly when he was practicing with his sword, his long ebony hair that looked like silk, his dark blue eyes and deep voice. I stopped walking and grabbed my head, pulling at my hair.

"Ugh! I sound like some chick!" I shouted to the nearby forest. Kanda get out of my head! No way, I'm falling for him! I felt a blush climb onto my cheeks and I brushed it away breaking out into a run to the lodge.

"Alright we're breaking into groups. Cabins 1-4, 10-14 are going with Ms. Nine . You'll be heading to the east!" Mr. Mikk shouted from where he stood on the patio of the Lodge. "Everyone else is going with me and Mr. Tiedoll." After that we all split into our own groups. A tall blonde woman stood apart from the rest, wearing a cloak and having a small monkey on her shoulder. She gave a call for her group to follow her and then strode off. I'm assuming that she's Ms. Nine . I whispered to Lenalee who had joined me. Luckily she was going to be with us.

"What' up with the monkey…?"

Lenalee laughed. "It's her pet, she never goes anywhere without him. His name is Lau Jimin and he's absolutely adorable." She squealed.

"oh… but still, a monkey?" I gave her a perplexed look with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know why she picked a monkey." She shrugged

I heard panting and a hand grabbed my shoulder, I jumped with a slight shout causing a few people to look at us.

"Hey… Allen." Lavi was standing right behind me panting and leaning against me for support. "I… ran…. Whole way.. here…"

"That's what you get for not waking up when Kanda woke you." I tsked at him mockingly

"Leave me alone I like my sleep!"

I stuck my tongue out at him as Lenalee laughed at us once more.

"Mr. Mikk is leaving now you two."

We both turned and started walking with our group. Lavi left me to go to talk to at the front of the line. Lenalee and Kanda were the only ones walking with me so Lenalee and I started talking as we traveled up the dirt path we took to arrive here.

"So how did you sleep last night Allen?"

"Like a rock, the moment I layed down I passed out" I grinned with a bit of laughter. Typically I slept lightly but these past few days I'd slept without a care in the world. "You?"

"Not so great" She searched the crowd for a moment before whispering. "Lo Fwa snores really loudly."

"Seriously? I can see that." I said tilting my head. "Isn't Lo Fwa the one that has a huge crush on me?"

"I won't reveal other girls crushes! That totally breaks the girl code!"

"Girl code?" I asked. The whole group started walking across a large green meadow, flowers were practically everywhere, of every color. I looked around in fascination as we continued our hike. I thought hikes were supposed to be on mountains, that kind of terrain.

"Allen I've told you about the girl code multiple times."

"But it feels like you guys just keep making up rules!" I looked at her. Girls were so confusing, they never made any sense and most of them were stalkers. After I joined the Black Order Academy I got my own fan club! A bunch of girls devoted to stalking and finding out everything about me. Kanda eventually put a stop to them because "they were disturbing his peace." Though Kanda and Lavi had fan clubs too, Kanda's club is just really secret cause he would probably murder the girls if he found out.

"No not really. It's a set code that all girls follow. Those who don't follow are the skanks that no one likes."

"Okay then?"

I watched a large forest appear practically out of thin air once we crossed the meadow and a looming mountain just behind. Well there's the mountainous terrain I was talking about.

"Don't worry Allen. It'll make sense to you one day. You're so feminine it's bound to just click in your head and you'll start abiding by it."

"Hey! I'm not that feminine!"

"Allen. You are the most feminine guy I know."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Kanda looks feminine." I'm not the only one who seems feminine.

"What was that moyashi?" Kanda asked from behind a glare coming at me.

"Oh uh.. nothing Kanda…" I forced a smile turning towards him.

Kanda responded with a growl and the subject ended. We walked on in silence for a bit. When we approached the edge of the forest we all got in a single file line and headed out on a trail. Red strips of what looked to be plastic were tied to trees and bushes here and there to let us know we were on the right path. We continued on Lenalee in front of me and Kanda behind me. A few other people were behind Kanda, (typically the really slow walkers) and then Tiedoll at the very end making sure no one was getting left behind. So we were at the very end of the line.

It was pretty easy going at first, mostly flat with dirt everywhere, fallen leaves and pine needles littered the floor like an infestation and prevented any grass from being seen. Rocks stuck up here and there and several tree roots were trying to trip people. I almost fell flat on my face when I didn't see one under some leaves. Tiedoll was talking very loudly about how beautiful this was and how the small clearings of flowers here and there were simply divine.

I looked up and around at the forest surrounding us as we began heading uphill. The trees were tall enough that they shrouded the cloudy sky. A small deer herd wasn't too far off from us and Lenalee and I watched in fascination of them scampering on. Though Kanda interrupted and told us to keep going.

"Get walking, Walker."

"Ha-Ha. Very funny Kanda." I stated sarcastically shooting him back a glare. What a horrible pun, and that wasn't even the first time it was used! My last name was rather ironic with Mana's moto to always keep walking. We crossed a dried out river with boulders in it, we had to leap from one to another and reach the other bed of it too continue.

The uphill that I mentioned earlier now wasn't even an uphill. It was practically a sheer cliff of dirt and rocks making switchbacks. You had to use rocks and horrible footing to haul yourself up to the next and next. I wasn't even sure we were on the path. When we reached the top of a rather high cliff, Lenalee and I both stared in aw at the clearing in front of us. Flowers and grass were practically everywhere. Some of the other kids were sitting on rocks and fallen trees. I walked over to where Lavi was sitting and laid down next to him in the soft grass and never ending flowers.

"Thanks a lot for ditching us earlier Lavi." A wild breeze blew us by and whistled in my ears and sent my hair a flutter. Flower petals and leaves were sent flying.

"Sorry about that Allen buddy. I've been talking with Mr. Mikk . I must say I can see why all the girls are falling for him he's a very charming and funny guy."

I gave him a sly smirk and asked suggestively. "You falling for him?"

"N-No! Of course not, Allen!" Lavi protested immediately. The way he stuttered at the beginning and choked slightly meant either he was shocked or he was lying.

"What have you guys been talking about?"

"Just about everything. He's from Portugal so we talked about that and then the flowers around here and the history of the land and so on. It's been pretty fun talking with him."

"Sounds cool. I've been hanging with Lenalee and Kanda." I looked over and found the swordsman sitting at the base of a tree. He looked up like he could sense me and turned his gaze towards me, our eyes meet and I don't think I would have been able to break the stare. Kanda pulled away first and looked at the ground. I turned back to Lavi.

"Did you see the deer?" The red head asked.

"Yeah. Kanda kept us moving so we didn't get to look long. I leaned back on my forearms looking out from the view we had. You could see the forest we had climbed throughout and the meadow beyond and a small brown square that was the main lodge. We had traveled quite a ways.

"Well shame on Kanda for not admiring it. We are here on an art trip so we have to "See the beauty of the world with an open mind"" Lavi quoted making fun of Tiedoll, we both laughed at it. I tilted my head back and looked up in the direction we would be going. The mountain continued to slope upwards with the forest seeming to get more and more dense.

"Where do you think the other cabins are at?"

"Tyki said-"

"Tyki?"

" Mr. Mikk's first name. He prefers I call him that."

"Okay…?"

"Well Tyki said they're going to be taking a different path then us."

"That makes sense; we split into groups for a reason."

"Yup."

I breathed in deeply and let it out. The mountain air felt good and the breeze blowing by was even better, I closed my eyes in relaxation and let the nice chilled wind ruffle my clothes and hair.

"Glad you came on the trip Allen?" Lenalee's voice was behind me. I opened my eyes and looked up at her face. It was leaning over mine.

"Absolutely." I responded

"Hey Lenalady!"

"Hey Lavi, Mind if I join you too?"

"Not like I can say no." I responded to her question.

"That's true." She took a seat next to me and looked out at the scenary.

"It's really beautiful." I followed her gaze and looked out, It was like something you saw in photographs and paintings. You would never see a view like this in the city.

"Ladies and Gentleman were continuing onwards! Hurry up or I'm leaving you all behind to be eaten by bears!" Tyki called from the edge of the small clearing next to a continuation of the forest. We all hoisted ourselves up off the ground.

"Wouldn't want to be eaten by bears would we?" I asked to Lenalee who groaned at being forced to get up now that she was just sitting down. She laughed at my joke as I took her hand and helped her up. We got back in our single file line as we continued on the now smaller switchbacks. Lenalee in front of me once more as Lavi ditched to go talk with Tyki. Kanda was once more behind me and Lenalee as we moved on.

The small trail that was barely there before had gotten narrower as we walked along the cliff wasn't even a meter of room on the trail. There were leaves and pine needles everywhere from the surrounding trees. Most of the trees were somewhat sideways and barely rooted. Rocks began littering our path and we had to step over them cautiously.

"Hey Lenalee, I got a question for you" I asked as I stepped forward carefully, ducking under a low hanging branch of a tree.

"Ask away Allen!" Lenalee called back to me.

"What do yo -"Looking up in Lenalee's direction rather than at my feet, had been my fatal mistake. The rock I had put my foot on flipped out of its place and knocked me off balance. My foot slipped in the dirt as I tried to catch myself and my weight just pushed me over the edge of the small mountain side.

A cry of surprise and probably fear voiced itself from my throat as I fell. The fall seemed to be in slow motion until I hit the ground and it snapped back like a rubber band. I covered my head with my arms as I skidded and rolled down the dirt cliff side, twigs, branches, leaves and rocks scraping and scratching at me like claws. I felt a sharp pain in my left ankle as a tree root snagged me before throwing me back down. I slowly came to a stop as I tried to get my footing. A voice was screaming and I heard my name but it didn't really register. I lay on my side on the rough ground, my hands were shaking and the sight of blood coming from several cuts on my arm. My vision was rather disorientated and the world just seemed to be spinning in slow motion.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**I'm so mean to Allen-kun aren't I? I'm sorry Allen but the idea of you slipping down a cliff was what inspired me to even begin writing this. Also anyone catch on to Lavi? I decided he needed to be with someone. Let's find out what happens in the next chapter! (That I already have written cause I just couldn't leave myself with a cliffhanger.)**


	6. The Long Trip Back

**Well here is chapter 6! Where you find out what happens to Allen! Thanks a lot for all of your reviews and favorites. I really love you all. 3 *gives away internet pudding***

**Also, in the last chapter there were some words that disappeared in the uploading process. I'll make sure to read through and find any errors online. Also I apologize now for any confusion or bad descriptions. I proofread these stories multiple times.**

**Once again, Thank you! :D –SeptemberIvy**

**EDIT: Okay. I went back through all my chapters and reread and edited them as well as republished them. Hopefully they will keep the names this time. It's not my fault that they disappeared, I do proofread and edit. In Word, all the names are there and when I upload it, they disappear. It's mostly just names that involve a Ms. / Mr. / Mrs. deal. I don't know why so don't kill me for it. D: I'm sorry I didn't notice this earlier. **

***Gives away apology cookiez***

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Last Chapter:

"_What do yo -"Looking up in Lenalee's direction rather than at my feet, had been my fatal mistake. The rock I had put my foot on flipped out of its place and knocked me off balance. My foot slipped in the dirt as I tried to catch myself and my weight just pushed me over the edge of the small mountain side. _

_A cry of surprise and probably fear voiced itself from my throat as I fell. The fall seemed to be in slow motion until I hit the ground and it snapped back like a rubber band. I covered my head with my arms as I skidded and rolled down the dirt cliff side, twigs, branches, leaves and rocks scraping and scratching at me like claws. I felt a sharp pain in my left ankle as a tree root snagged me before throwing me back down. I slowly came to a stop as I tried to get my footing. A voice was screaming and I heard my name but it didn't really register. I lay on my side on the rough ground; my hands were shaking and the sight of blood coming from several cuts on my arm. My vision was rather disorientated and the world just seemed to be spinning in slow motion._

There was the sound of leaves and dirt falling above me. Did someone else fall? Hopefully they aren't hurt.

"Oi Moyashi!" Kanda's voice? Why is he here? Suddenly arms were underneath me and I was lifted up. Pain shot throughout my leg forcing me to let out a strangled cry. I cringed my eyes shut trying not to cry from the forcefulness of the hold.

Some fall I had. I leaned against Kanda my head against his chest as I hung limply in his arms. I could feel his breathing was a bit off and his heart was beating rapidly as well.

"Is he alright?" Lenalee's voice from above. I wanted to look up at her but my mind just wouldn't function the way it wanted too. He carried me up the slope, his footsteps were loud as leaves were crunched and dirt and rocks fell behind him.

"Move." Kanda seemed to command as we stepped onto level ground of the small path. I gripped Kanda's shirt tight with my right hand. I didn't want to think about my left one. I didn't wear gloves today and from the pain stinging through it. I assumed it got scraped up and was bleeding.

I was lowered onto the rocky ground slowly but I only tightened my grip on the samurai. I wanted some kind of assurance and Kanda seemed like the best person for it. He was strong, well-built, and tall. Honestly what happened in the past didn't matter right now all I wanted was to keep on being held. I leaned closer against Kanda and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Lenalee was next to me within moments and started picking at my hair and clothes; she gasped for some reason and said something to Kanda that I couldn't quite make out. My mind just wasn't functioning right.

"Excuse Me." Tiedoll came into my line of view, he leaned over the line of kids and shouted for Tyki and I cringed at the loudness in his voice. The call echoed throughout the mountain. I sat there on the rough ground, partially in Kanda's lap as he held an arm around me and I clung to his shirt shaking, my breathing was a bit heavy and my heart hammering, I could feel blood rushing through my head and my chest pulsing with it.

"Let me see son." Tiedoll took my right arm but I just tightened my shaking grip on Kanda more. The older man seemed to get the hint and didn't try to pry me away. There were whispers from a few students around us, some asking if I was okay others commenting on my clumsiness. I wasn't clumsy was I?

"Allen, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I can hear you." I responded. My right arm was scratched up and there was quite a bit of blood covering my skin and dripping down to the ground. I couldn't really feel it so it didn't hurt that much. It was my leg that kept hurting but I just couldn't voice the pain and how it felt. It just stuck in my throat. Tyki soon joined us pushing through the throng of kids. He took off a backpack and withdrew a first aid kit. Seriously? What is this? Boy scouts or something?

"What happened boy?" Tyki asked me as he started wiping away the blood on my arm. I cringed at the sting of alcohol, and then antibiotics before several Band-Aids and bandages were put on.

"I lost my footing and slipped." There we go, now my voice is working. I looked around at them, the atmosphere was tense and nervous and Lenalee looked worried. The focus of all of this was me. I forced a pained smile up at them "I'm alright, just a bit scraped up." I didn't want them to worry about me. It was my fault that I ended up like this anyway.

"Can I see your other arm?" I looked at Tyki, I didn't really want to let him see the disgusting disfigurement but I reluctantly agreed. They'd worry more if I didn't.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Tyki further questioned, I stuttered for words for a moment, I didn't really want to talk. Lenalee seemed to get the hint.

"It's always been like that since he was born."

"Ah I see, well it doesn't look so bad here, or maybe I just can't see that well with the color of it." He cleaned a few more wounds and bandaged me up. My hand was as scraped up as I thought it was. The white gauze and pink band-aids contrasted against my red flesh and made it even more prominent of what a freak I was. "Do you think you can make the rest of the hike or do you want us to carry you back?"

"I'm fine; don't worry about me I'll make the rest of the hike." I dropped my grip on Kanda's shirt, I had to let go if I didn't want to make them worry. Forcing a smile I sat up a bit and started to stand. My muscles and arms screamed at me as I put my weight on my right leg and then my left. It was fine at first until pain shot through my ankle and I winced as I stumbled back down, Kanda catching me.

Tyki rolled up my pant leg and I saw my ankle was swelling and red and slowly turning purple.

"I'm no doctor but it looks like you sprained it; You can't hike the rest of the way like this."

I avoided his gaze and Tyki sighed. "Well I can't let you all go on through the hike without me to guide you and I don't think you all want to go back. Mr. Tiedoll, do you want to take him back?"

'I'd be delighted too." Tiedoll had been looming over me

"Don't bother I'll take him" Kanda spoke; I looked up at the samurai who was hovering over me rather protectively.

"But Kanda you shouldn't have to carry him that whole way." Lenalee protested, she had been fussing over me and double checking for more injuries on my arms and legs.

What am I, a Chihuahua that can be carried in a purse? Kanda stood up with me in his arms.

"He's as light as you Lenalee." Was I to be offended by that?

"K-Kanda.. You don't have to do th-" I stuttered though was quickly silenced

"Be quiet moyashi" I shut my mouth and just hung there like a ragdoll. I didn't even want to move. He was holding me like some princess, with an arm wrapped under my back and the other under my knees. I decided it would be better to just stay out of it. It was my fault anyway. Why did I even have to fall, what a stupid mistake and now everyone was worried and fighting over me.

Kanda turned around and started walking the narrow pathway back. He forced the five or ten kids who were behind us to move out of the way. Tiedoll and Tyki started to call him back but he just ignored them and kept on walking.

Though in my opinion, if I had to be carried by anyone, I'd choose Kanda. My mind still felt kind of fuzzy now, probably all the pain and shock was going to my head. I was still shaking a bit from the initial fall and this whole time, minus the moment when I stood up. I kept on holding Kanda's shirt like some infant. I don't think he minded, he would have said something by now if he didn't want me too.

I fidgeted a little with his hold slightly worried he would drop me or something like that. At this moment I'm completely dependent on Kanda, he decided everything for me right now. Whether to walk slowly and gently or quickly and bouncily, whether to tighten or loosen his grip. I tightened my grip and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Relax, I won't drop you."

"Sorry.." I mumbled and let my arm fall back against my stomach, but I never really let go of his shirt. It was comforting.

"Don't apologize you have no reason too." Was his response. I nodded and just sat there as we approached the clearing were we stopped to rest. Wait, how is Kanda going to get down those steep switchbacks?

I looked up at him as we approached it.

"Hold still and don't fidget or I will drop you." The Samurai warned and in one quick movement I was upside down and slung over one shoulder. His shoulder was pressing painfully against my stomach and ribs as he started heading down. Holding onto me with one hand and using his other to help him down. Why didn't he just let me carry myself? I could just limp on one foot with him holding me up. Kanda gave a hiss of irritation and I was starting to get just a little bit worried.

"Kanda, you alright?"

"Fine." I gave a light sigh and tried not to fidget but the way his shoulder was digging into my skin hurt. I wanted to adjust but I doubt he'd let me. The blood was slowly rushing to my head and my already heavy body felt a bit heavier. I was bounced a bit, my face bumping against his lower back. Kanda would lower himself as he walked using his hand to help him, he slide a bit here and there, take lumpy steps, as he continued downwards. He slipped once but caught himself.

Finally, we reached a level point and Kanda stopped, and lowered me down to the ground gently.

"You sure you're okay?" I pressed rubbing my ribs and stomach. He looked a bit tired already, his breathing quickened as he leaned onto his knees. I weigh what? 120 pounds? Somewhere in that range. It must have been tiring for him to carry me. Even if the distance of the switchbacks was a bit short it was all slopes and dirt, there was a part that was practically sideways and yet he still carried me.

"Why don't you worry a bit more about yourself and not me." He said, he reached down and picked me up once more continuing on his path, we still had a ways to go. Cross back over the dried out river bed, the path, and the meadow.

"Why do you have to carry me? I can walk with one leg, you just have to hold me up."

"Because that'll just be slower and you'll end up hurting yourself more. "

"But-"

"Moyashi., stop arguing with me or I'll drop you and leave you out here." And with that the conversation was done.

When we reached the riverbed he carried me like I was a sack of potatoes. It was a pain and I swear Kanda was intentionally trying to give me a headache with all the jostling and shaking. Though his grip never loosened and he still held me firmly.

Thank you Kendo and sword practice for working out his arms.

I watched the thousands of hundreds of trees and shrubbery pass us by, and slowly realization came to me. Kanda is carrying me, my head is against his chest, and not only that I'm holding onto him. I felt a bit of blush rise up on my cheeks once more. How often is this going to happen? This morning I couldn't get Kanda out of my head and here he is carrying me like- like I'm the queen of England! Or King of England. This is embarrassing! Though I'm sure it would be even more embarrassing if Tiedoll carried me. Knowing him he would ask me questions and try to keep conversation going and tell really long stories. I quickly buried my face into Kanda's shirt to hide it. Kanda would surely laugh at me if he saw that I was blushing.

"Moyashi?"

"It's Allen!" I protested, not looking at him and just focusing on stopping my blush. It slowly faded away and I fidgeted once more in his grip trying to be relatively comfortable. Kanda growled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

One of Kanda's long strands of hair that he keeps parted to the side of his face was brushing against my cheek. I raised a hand and gently touched the silky strands. Kanda gave a growl and I dropped my hand. Hair was a no-touch zone.

"Just because I'm carrying you doesn't mean you can touch my hair."

"Sorry." We continued on in silence as we reached the end of the forest path and the trees began to grow sparser. It was slowly starting to get more difficult to stay awake. My eyelids fluttered, Kanda was warm and his grip was sure. The pain and injuries seemed to have taken a toll on my body and mind and I was slowly losing conciseness. I tried to make out something. Words, yeah they were words. My mind was out of it as we stepped into the meadow and everything seemed to just fade out and into black.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO **(AN: NOPE ITS NOT DONE YET!)** oOoOoOoOoO

I blinked my eyes open to bright light and a white ceiling. My first thought being. I'm in a hospital. I sat up abruptly, looking around. Well it wasn't as white as I thought it was, the tile was gray and old, the walls were painted light brown.

"Finally awake?" I turned and looked over to my right. Kanda was sitting up in a chair against the wall.

"Where-?"

"You're in the infirmary right now; you passed out while I was carrying you." Well that explains a lot, why I'm in a bed how my shoes got off, I moved the sheet out of the way and saw my ankle was wrapped up in bandages and some kind of brace was on it. I tried to move it but failed when there was only pain.

"Don't strain it or you'll make it worse." I looked up at Kanda and saw he was standing next to my bed holding a glass, and something else in his hand, out to me. I took the water and was given pills. Disgusting. I really dislike taking pills. They were small yet had deadly abilities. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. "Take it. It'll help with the pain and swelling." I shoved the pills in my mouth, rolling them on my tongue for a moment before swallowing them with the water. I handed Kanda the glass and he set it down on a small table nearby.

I looked my arms over slowly and saw bandages covered a good portion of it. Someone had changed my clothes as well, into something that clearly wasn't mine. The shirt I was wearing was white and the shorts were gray. Both were too big on me and hung off my figure like clothes out to dry. Whose clothes were these? Never the less did change me? I pulled on the white shirt and looked myself over.

"I'm the one who changed you. Ms. Hevlaska insisted." Kanda is psychic I swear. Wait, Kanda…. Changed me? Are these his clothes or someone else's? And by changed that means he stripped me of my clothes? And saw my bare body, I feel like my privacy has been severely invaded. A blush rose once more on my cheeks.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" I mumbled looking around the room and trying to peer into the next room.

"She's in town getting you crutches." I gave a groan and rested back on the bed and turned onto my side. Kanda has been quite, caring. Though caring seems a bit strong considering he threatened me a bit while carrying me back.

"She doesn't have to do that for me…" I mumbled, my hair fell over my forehead and tickled my cheek.

"She does if you want to be able to walk by yourself. " I gave a light pout. Stupid Kanda using knowledge against me.

"Besides that, you okay?" I blinked at Kanda for a moment, he was watching me closely like a mother to her child. His cheek rested in his right palm, the left had some bandages around it and was resting securely in his lap. Kanda was showing concern for me? Or maybe Ms. Hevlaska asked him to ask me that to make sure I was fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit sore."

"From the fall or hike?"

"Probably both, what happened to your hand?" I asked him, I was studying Kanda's movements, the way he shifted his position, the glance towards the bandages on his hand before he looked up at me.

"Just scratched it when I was carrying you, don't worry about it." Was Kanda's monotone response.

"Oh… Okay." Kanda got hurt while carrying me? The thought processed through my mind for a moment before a small knot of guilt started to build in my stomach. Lenalee and Lavi must be worried sick about me I curled up slightly under the white sheets of the infirmary. Tyki had to stop everyone from enjoying the hike to make sure I was okay. Kanda carried me the whole way back and got hurt too.

"Moyashi." Kanda's voice shattered my current train of thoughts.

"It's Allen." I responded quietly to the floor, my mind was slowly losing interest in the conversation.

"Look at me." He said it to me like some sort of command and I didn't really want to follow his orders, I wasn't relying on him now so I didn't see a reason why. I'll look at the tile floor all I want. I heard a shuffle of a chair being pushed, footsteps. Maybe he was leaving after losing his patience with me that wouldn't be something new. I didn't expect a knee to press on the bed and hand to lift my chin up to meet that cruel dark gaze of Kanda Yuu's.

"What?" I responded growing slightly irritated.

"Don't go getting those little ideas of yours that it's your fault that my hand got hurt or that I had to carry you back. I did that on my own and my scratch was because I was careless while carrying you. Don't feel guilty over it or any of that other crap that you end up getting in your head. You fell on accident. That's it; don't feel bad over an accident or my mistake."

Kanda's voice seemed like a growl, or a threat but the meaning behind the words was kind at the same time. The small knot that was starting to grow seemed to dissipate with those words and I couldn't help but feel a little bit glad. Kanda let go of me and rather then returning to his seat he leaned against the wall.

"Has he woken up yet?" I lifted my head and looked over at Ms. Hevlaska, she was walking through the doorway and over to her desk, carrying a plastic bag in one hand and a pair of crutches in the other.

"I'm awake." I looked over at her, Ms. Hevlaska was quite pretty, having long blonde hair loose around her shoulders and blue eyes. She had on shorts and a pale blue t-shirt with a white doctor's coat over it. She set the crutches down against the wall next to my bed and the plastic bag on a gray chair. She sat down on the edge of my bed with a squeak and put her hands on my throat like she was going to choke me. Though she was only checking my pulse.

"Umm…" I stuttered for a moment.

"Well you seem better now." She moved her cold, soft, and delicate hands to my cheeks as she turned my head to both sides. Then she asked me to look in different directions like at Kanda or the ceiling or the floor. I felt like a patient to a psychiatrist as she asked me questions. Which I guess I am except a patient to the camp nurse.

"You in any pain?" She dropped her hands now and let me lean back against the pillow and headboard.

"Not really, I'm just sore." My legs were sore and stiff and my shoulder felt it was made of wet sand rather than muscles.

"That's to be expected you fell down a steep cliff side." She turned and looked over at Kanda who was watching us carefully. "Did he take the pain medication Kanda?"

"Yeah" Kanda seemed just a little bit bored now or maybe he was just tired. Either way he seemed like he didn't really want to be here.

"Good, Allen there were a few cuts that were kind of deep so you have some stitches here and there. You'll be fine just don't move around too much or do anything straining." She smiled at me and I nodded in understanding, and glanced down at my arms. My clothes did a pretty good job of protecting me it was mostly my arms and face that got scraped up. I looked kind of silly when I saw all the bandages and band-aids.

"Is it supposed to feel numb..?" I asked, twisting my arm slowly, some parts of it felt numb and the sensation was weird. I didn't notice it till now.

"It might just be your body still in shock; Kanda said you were shaking like a leaf when he carried you here." He said what? Okay I'll admit I was shaking but not like a leaf. I had a bit more composure then that. She turned and started walking towards a black metal desk, various drawers connected and a filing cabinet next to it. "Or the mild anesthetic I used when stitching you up. It should fade away in a few hours. If it doesn't let me know." She spoke with her back turned to me as she was searching for some papers. It was a really neat desk, papers in stacks here and there with paperclips and such.

She withdrew a brown clipboard and pen and walked back to me, she started writing or scribbling something along it. "Should we contact your guardian, Cross Marian about this?" She looked up at me from her clipboard. The blood drained from my face and I'm sure my pale skin already looked paler.

"N-No… I'm fine; Cross doesn't need to know till I get back…" I forced a smile to let her know that it's alright.

"Alright then, but if you end up being hospitalized, He has too know."

"I don't need to be hospitalized, Ms. Hevlaska I'm quite alright. Thank you for your help" She gave me a look of questioning, and a raised eyebrow. Cross wasn't really a bad guardian. In fact he was a rather good one. Despite the fact that he's a lover of wine and women he cares about me. He just shows it in odd ways. Ms. Hevlaska's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Lunch is going to be ready soon and the hikers are almost back." smiled at us as she headed towards the door. "I'll be back in a bit, I'm supposed to meet everyone when they return. Do you want me to bring you lunch or do you want to eat in the mess hall?"

"I'll eat in the mess hall with everyone else." I watched her nod in approval before leaving down the hallways, the sound of her footsteps fading away. I looked over at Kanda who had closed his eyes where he stood

"ALLEN!" I winced at the loud shout of my name; it was clearly Lavi's voice shrieking. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Kanda snapped his eyes open at the yell, and started heading to the door.

"Wait Kanda!" The swordsman stopped and turned at the doorway to look at me.

"What?" Was his response, he seemed rather impatient or anxious to leave. Probably to avoid Lavi.

"Thank you." I mumbled. Kanda made a noise probably a 'che' or 'tsk' and then left down the hallway leaving me alone in the infirmary.


	7. Why?

**Oh yes I have finished this chapter. I had a bit of writers block figuring out where I wanted to take this story and I had another idea for a romantic fluff kind of deal. Just wait for the next chapter! I'm sorry this chapter is kind of lame and has very little plot development except at the end. It's long and it's boring. The next one will be better! I promise! I'll also post it soon so you guys don't have to wait D:**

**Oh bumped up the rating cause Kanda swears :3**

**Also. Did anyone read Ch. 215 of -man. ;D PM me if you want to talk about it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man or its characters they belong to Katsura Hoshino**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I listened as Kanda's footsteps faded away. I was left in silence within the infirmary. Closing my eyes for a moment, a faint sigh escaped my lips. Why am I feeling so alone now that Kanda isn't here? Not like being alone because no one is there but alone like my heart feels just a little empty. Maybe I'm just homesick or the medication is making me feel funny.

"ALLEN!" Lavi was yelling once more and interrupted my thoughts, loud footsteps approached the door. "LENALEEEE! I FOUND HIM!" He called down the hallway after peaking in the door and seeing me. Another pair of footsteps ran to the doorway. And both Lenalee and Lavi were heaving for breath, probably having run the whole way here.

"Finally!" Lenalee spoke as she approached my bedside.

"Allen! I was worried about you!" Lavi shouted before wrapping his arms around me and crushing me in a tight hug.

"How do you feel? Are you okay? What injuries do you have?" Lenalee was sitting down on the corner of my bed and leaning towards me a bit too close for my comfort.

"Explain what happened? Tyki didn't tell me much!" Lavi released me and then began to look me over. He took one of my arms looking over the injuries.

"You guys…" I forced a strained smile and tried to get them to stop asking but my voice came out weak and they didn't listen.

"Was Kanda good? Do I need to kick him? Did he threaten you or harm you worse then you already are?" Lenalee asked more questions, now doing what Lavi was and looking over my injuries.

"Woah! Allen are these your crutches?" Lavi took the pair of crutches at my bedside and started playing with them. Going around the infirmary while using it.

My mind spun for a moment as questions bombarded me and I felt like a cornered animal.

"Umm- uh" I didn't really know where to start answering, so I stuttered for a moment. Lenalee stared at me. "I'm fine, just sore, I have a sprained ankle and some stitches but that's it!" Lenalee immediately moved the sheet and looked at my now exposed ankle. Lavi stopped playing with the crutches and set them down as the two both started examining it.

"Sprains are horrible." Lenalee commented. "I got them often when I started Track and Field. You in pain?"

"The nurse did a good job of bandaging you." Lavi poked at it before Lenalee swatted his hand away.

"Only a bit, I took some medication." I responded, moving my leg a bit to show them that I could still move and wasn't completely helpless. I swear, at times they babied me like I was child. I'm 16!

"So what happened? Tiedoll shouted for Tyki and we stopped the line. Tyki told me to wait and not move on. All he said when he got back was that you got hurt and Yuu was taking you back." Lavi questioned, pulling up the chair Kanda was sitting in. He took the seat and propped his feet up on the frame of the bed.

I thought back to when I slipped, on the trip back with Kanda I couldn't even remember what had happened thoroughly kind of like a fogged and dirty window. Now when I thought of it, it all came back crystal clear.

"I wasn't paying attention, I lost my balance and my foot slipped, from there I rolled down the side of the cliff."

"I panicked and screamed…" Lenalee said sheepishly suddenly finding her hair very interesting. "Before I knew it Kanda was sliding down the hill to get you Allen."

The scream I heard, that was probably Lenalee. Was she the one that shouted out my name too?

"Yuu was the one who got you?" Lavi questioned with a look that said he didn't believe it.

"Yeah. I was just laying at the bottom bleeding and scratched up, I couldn't really move because my ankle was hurting and then Kanda picked me up and carried me back up. "

"Then Tiedoll and Mr. Mikk showed up." Lenalee continued for me. Apparently Lenalee and I were telling the story together.

"After I got cleaned up, I couldn't hike anymore and there was a bit of a discussion about what to do with me. In the end Kanda just picked me up and carried me back without a word." I finished up the tale of my heroic adventure down the cliff. Well it wasn't heroic on my end, more of on Kanda's end.

"….. I still can't believe Yuu carried you back." Lavi said with a once again perplexed look like he was thinking things over. "Speaking of that grouch, where is Yuu?" The red head looked around the room for said 'grouch'. I don't know where Kanda went but I wanted him to be here.

"He left a bit before you guys showed up." I said with a yawn. I was still a bit tired and wanted to sleep some more but that wasn't really much of an option. If I went to sleep now I probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"You tired Allen?" Lenalee asked she was watching me carefully like the doting mother she was.

"Just a little a bit, I passed out while Kanda was carrying me and I woke up not too long ago" I said.

"Oh, then we should leave you to rest." Lenalee started getting up, Lavi stood up from his seat as well getting ready to leave.

"No no you're fine! I don't really need more rest, and I don't mind the company, really." I hastily said. I didn't want to be left alone in the infirmary. This place would just be too creepy and quiet for my liking. I fidgeted with the sheet over me as Lenalee sat down.

"What happened while Kanda was carrying you back?" The look on Lenalee's face was that of pure curiosity and eagerness. This was probably a question she had been dying to ask me.

"Nothing really, I was still a bit shocked from what happened so we spent most of it in silence…" I trailed off as I looked over at Lavi who was peering out into the hallway. "What are you doing Lavi?"

"It looks like lunch started. I smell food."

"Then let's go! I'm not missing lunch! Lenalee hand me my crutches please!" Lenalee laughed as she handed me the crutches and I swung my legs over the side of the bed, careful of my ankle. I've had enough pain for one day. Lenalee handed me the crutches and I stood up on one leg. Putting each one under my arm and figuring out how to walk with them. I've never had crutches before but I'd seen kids at school with them. It seemed simple enough. Worst case scenario I fall flat on my face. No big deal.

"I'm going on ahead Allen. I want to talk to Yuu!" Lavi said as he left the infirmary.

"You got it Allen?" Lenalee asked me as I put the crutches forward and then took a step.

"Yeah I think I do." Lenalee stood next to me and walked slow steps as I got accustomed to walking with these crutches. My arms still felt a bit numb from the anesthetic or shock. Either way, it felt weird to use muscles I couldn't even feel.

Lenalee and I headed down the hallway towards where the mess hall was. She held open the door for me as I went in. The moment I entered, I was attacked and surrounded by tons of people. Lo Fwa was next to me in an instant and started asking me questions. Several other people came up and asked me if I was okay, or what happened. I responded with multiple. 'Yes I am fine.' And 'I tripped and fell down the cliff side during the hike.' Everyone seemed to be more worried about me then I thought. I just sprained my ankle, it's not like I have a death sentence and am going to die.

Heading over to the buffet tables to get my plate of food, I found it increasingly difficult to maneuver with crutches. I ended up having Lo Fwa help me carry my plates to the table. I sat down and began to eat, Lavi soon joined and sat across from me. Kanda was late in joining us and sat down next to me with a tray of… soba?

"Hey Yuu, where'd you get the soba? I'm pretty sure they're serving tacos today and not soba." Lavi questioned. Peering over to look at Kanda's food to make sure it was indeed soba. It was.

"Say my first name again." Kanda stood up, unsheathing Mugen and pointing it at Lavi. "and I'll kill you." I wasn't in the mood for Kanda's threat and I was about to tell Kanda to shut up and sit down but Lenalee beat me to it. Smacking Kanda upside the head as she passed by before taking a seat next to Lavi.

"Quit fighting you two, you're getting on my nerves." She sat down with her plate of food as I continued to eat my own. "Kanda, It was pretty cool of you to save Allen and then carry him the whole way back." Save? Major exaggeration there. I didn't need saving. I simply needed someone to help me out a bit. The conversation continued on mostly Lenalee asking Kanda questions about the accident. Kanda answering very little of them. I looked around the room and listened in on other peoples conversations. Everyone kept glancing at me but wouldn't make eye contact. I turned back to find the conversation at our table had stopped and everyone was looking at me, even Kanda.

"You and Kanda have kind of become the talk of the camp. Mostly Kanda though, No one expected him of all people to carry you back." Lavi said.

"They should mind their own business." Kanda growled while eating his soba. One could tell he was becoming more and more irritated by the hushed whispers and points in our direction.

"Well Yuu, you are the anti-social, arrogant jerk that everyone fears so when you suddenly show compassion, everyone gets talking." Lavi responded followed by taking a bite of his taco.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit!" Kanda yelled, slamming his hands down on the table and standing up. Again.

"Oh, is Yuu embarrassed?" Lavi mocked and irritated the samurai further. Is he trying to get himself killed? I looked over at Lenalee who stopped eating her food and glared at the two.

"I swear I'm going to kill you!." Kanda seriously needs to take anger management classes or see a therapist.

"Lavi quit it!" Lenalee smacked his shoulder.

"Kanda! Calm down!" I grabbed Kanda's arm and yanked him back down. Holding his arm down in his lap so he couldn't unsheathe mugen and lay waste to Lavi.

"Let go Moyashi, let me kill this son of a-"

"No!" Lenalee and I yelled in unison at the steaming Kanda. There was a moment of silence as the violence stopped, the cafeteria was silent. Apparently everyone had stopped their conversation to look at us. That and I was holding onto Kanda in what looked like I hug.

Kanda glanced around the room and growled. "That's it! All of you mind your own damn business!" Kanda snapped with a yell to the people within the cafeteria. Everyone run for your life. Kanda pushed me away, climbed out of his chair and left the cafeteria.

"You think I pissed him off…?" Lavi asked from where he was.

"No, not at all." Lenalee said sarcastically before standing up. "I'm going to go talk to him. And Lavi I want you to apologize to him later!" She glared at him before leaving Lavi and I at the table.

Lavi put his elbow on the table and leaned on his hand, looking out the window towards where Kanda and Lenalee left.

"What's up Lavi?" I asked him when he stopped eating his food and his one green eye looked deep in thought. He blinked out of it and looked at me before a goofy grin spread on his face. "Oh nothing Allen, hurry up and eat! We get a few hours of free time to explore and rest before we get to do artsy stuff."

I nodded to Lavi in understanding as I continued to scarf down my food. My mind kept wandering to Kanda. Should I go see him? Lenalee said she was but still I was kind of worried about him.

That same feeling of wanting to be by his side found it's way weaving into my heart. I stopped eating and looked at my food. I still had a few plates to go but I just couldn't find the stomach to eat it.

"I'm done eating, Lavi you mind helping me with my plates?"

"Okay? You sure you don't want to eat the last of your food?"

"I'm not really that hungry. " I turned out of my seat and stood up, grabbing my crutches and standing up. I helped Lavi clean up and then headed out the door. Ms. Hevlaska stopped us and gave me a once over before confirming I could go, but made me promise to stop by later. We both nodded before heading outside and making the rather long trip to our cabin. The dirt road we traveled on was a pain in the arse while with crutches. This morning the trip was easy as cake now it was like trying to walk in thick mud.

When we reached the cabin, I glanced over and saw a certain guy with anger issues sitting behind the large oak tree.

"Lavi, you go on inside." I turned and headed around the tree and stood in front of Kanda. My shadow alerted him of my presence, that or the loud noise of my crutches.

Kanda opened his eyes as I moved and lowered myself down to the ground using the tree and his shoulder to help me be seated. Kanda gave a grunt.

"What do you want?"

"I don't always have to have a reason to be next to you." Was my response, leaning back against the tree.

"That was what Lenalee said as well." Kanda complained as he looked at me.

"Doesn't surprise me." I stated to him.

We sat in silence for a moment before the question that had been nagging me all day voiced itself.

"Kanda, can I ask you something?"

"You'll ask it whether I want you to or not." He said irritably, he seemed to be meditating but now that I joined him, he gave up and just leaned back against the tree as well. His legs stretched out in front of him next to mine showed a bit of the height difference between us. His shoulder was brushing against mine. My heart skipped a beat and its pace began to pick up. It was just from the trip up here on crutches, that's all. Touching Kanda had nothing to do with it.

"Why did you agree to carry me? I mean.." I stuttered for words for a moment as I tried to explain the odd question. "Tiedoll could have carried me back."

"Would you have preferred him to carry you back instead of me?" was Kanda's response; He didn't even give a moment to think about it. The idea of Tiedoll carrying me struck my mind before and the thought wasn't really pleasant.

"Well… No." Why am I feeling flustered? " I just wanted to know why you did it, you left with me before they could even decide whether or not to let you." I turned my head and looked at Kanda. His eyes were closed. Was he even listening to me? He looked relaxed, he wasn't scowling or frowning. I couldn't help but to notice and examine his features. Kanda's jaw had a nice angle to it that made him look quite attractive. His skin was pale and seemed smooth to the touch. The way his light pink lips curved slightly and looked a bit chapped - Wait, what was I doing? I was just totally checking out one of my friends! I turned my head feeling a bit of a blush spread on my face. Something is totally wrong with me!

Feeling my blush subside I glanced over at Kanda once more. "You going to answer my question?"

"Just because you asked a question doesn't mean you get an answer." He opened an eye and glanced over in my direction. I couldn't help but to pout in disappointment and furrow my eyebrows at him. Stupid Kanda, why won't you just tell me? Kanda opened both eyes and looked at me before a smirk grew on his lips and a small chuckle rose into the air.

Hell must have frozen over. Kanda laughed. At something that wasn't other people's pain. I blinked and stared at Kanda, my mouth dropped open. Kanda brought a hand up and closed my jaw with two fingers.

"A bug is going to fly in." Was his only response as the smirk returned, but It was starting to get difficult to tell whether if it was a smirk or smile. Whatever it was it made Kanda even more attractive and caused my heart to skip another beat. I think I have some heart issue now after that fall down the cliff side. I got some arrhythmia and now my heart just won't beat normally. That and this incessant blush that always finds its way to spread across my face like right now. I turned away from Kanda.

"Whatever, now answer me!"

"Demanding much?"

"Yes I'm demanding." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. I already was acting like a kid, my ego couldn't be hurt more. I see now why Lavi always acted like he was five. It was just way to much fun. "I still want to know why you went to the trouble of carrying me. You cut your hand cause of me. You won't be able to hold your sword with a cut that requires bandages." I nodded toward his hand, as I turned and faced Kanda fully now, my body turned towards him and my injured ankle stretched out to the side. Leaning forward on my hands I looked at Kanda carefully. He glanced down towards his injured hand before looking up at me.

"Because I wanted to get out of the hike." Kanda stated bluntly. I stared at him for a moment and blinked. That was it? So he just used me? It wouldn't surprise me really, but why am I so disappointed? What else was I too expect? ' Because you're my friend and I wanted to show some remote form of compassion?" Ha. Not likely knowing Kanda's personality.

"Oh…" The small sound left my mouth. Kanda glanced at me as I resumed seating forward and looked out at the expanding meadow of flowers.

"What's with that look?" Kanda asked me, he shifted so he was lying down on the ground, his arms crossed above his head like a pillow.

"It's nothing." The conversation seemed to end there. I glanced down at him for a moment before resuming my view of the meadow. I watched the breeze flow by and rustle leaves and grass. I tilted my head and looked up at the tree we were below. It would be fun to climb it, if I wasn't injured. The wind picked up and several leaves came showering down on us. I glanced down at Kanda. Was he was taking a nap? His hair looks soft. I blinked and turned my head the other way. I need to stop looking at Kanda like that. He's my friend. Okay. Friend is a strong word more like Friend- enemy? Or just mild acquaintances.. That's a good word to describe our relationship.

Kanda is my acquaintance! I can't keep just staring at him. Sure he's really beautiful and in Lenalee's words "Really Hot." But still! He'd kill me if he found out I was looking at him like that or he might just tease me about it the rest of my high school years. Like the whole beansprout Moyashi deal.

The silence was slowly starting to get to me. The tree above rustled once more from the breeze and shook some more leaves down.

"What did Lenalee talk to you about?" I asked, twirling a leaf in my hand. I was hoping to try to continue the conversation.

"She scolded me for losing my temper and leaving." Kanda spoke with his eyes closed. Well he isn't asleep, he's probably just relaxing.

"You do lose your temper often." I stated matter-of-factly. Looking at him

"If you're going to start lecturing me Moyashi, I'm leaving." He sat up on his forearms. Dark blue eyes glared at me to prove the threat. I couldn't really take the threat seriously not when there was a leaf dangling in Kanda's hair and making him look a little silly.

"I'm not lecturing I'm simply stating you lose your temper- Hold still you have a leaf in your hair." I reached forward and snatched the leaf up before Kanda could protest. My fingers grazing that silky hair for a moment.

"Aww you two are so cute!" I blinked hearing Lavi's voice from… above? I tilted my head back and looked up at Lavi. Who was residing high up in the oak tree and swaying his legs from the tree branch he sat on. I felt a small blush rise up on my cheeks.

"Shut up!" I called up to him. Kanda was glaring and emiting a growl from his throat. Kanda has different growls for different situations.

"But you guys are, don't deny it." At that I think Kanda just lost all sense of control. He sat up grabbed Mugen placing it on his belt. He jumped up grabbed the closest branch with one hand and pulled himself up. He was so going to kill Lavi.

"You better run Lavi. Kanda is going to kill you and I'm not stopping him and Lenalee isn't here!" I called up, watching the two of them climb up. Lavi was climbing around to the opposite side of the tree and leaped down. Kanda quickly following after him and started chasing him around the cabin patio, jumping over the picnic table, and around the tree. I tripped Lavi with my crutches just to get even. Kanda tackled Lavi and I watched the fight go down. Lavi and Kanda wrestling and occasionally throwing a punch in here and there for good measure.

"You guys!" Lenalee's voice. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw Lenalee running towards us. She slowed to a halt next to me and glared at Kanda and Lavi. "Kanda! I thought I told you to control your temper! Now get off of Lavi!" Kanda made an incoherent noise and got off of the red head shooting him a glare.

"What's up Lenalee?" I asked looking up at her.

"Well there is a lake near the girl's cabin and I was talking to Ms. Nine and she said we could go swimming in it if we wanted to!"

"Awesome!" The nose came out nasally. I looked over at Lavi and he was holding his nose, blood dripping down his hand and onto the grass. "You guys! Let's go swimming!"

"I'll pass." Kanda crossed his arms over his chest, his cheek was swelling up.

"Please Kanda?"

"No" He deadpanned. Kanda brushed the leaves and dirt off himself. He then strode over towards the cabin.

"Yuu won't come swimming because he can't swim!" Lavi taunted. Baiting Kanda into coming. It always worked. Say Kanda can't do something because he's afraid or he isn't able to do it and he immediately gets defensive of his pride and ego and does it just to prove us wrong. It works when we want him to participate. I watched as Kanda opened the door to the cabin stepped inside and then slammed it shut.

"I thought he would fall for it." Lavi responded looking disappointed. Maybe Kanda doesn't want to get his hair wet? That or he just doesn't want to deal with us.

"Sounds like fun. I won't be able to go far though." I spoke to them, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"I'm sure Ms. Hevlaska will let you put your feet in the water Allen" Lavi said. Lenalee offered a hand to help me up and I took it readily. She helped me get my balance on my one foot and then she handed me my crutches.

"Lead the way Lenalady!" Lavi called. She nodded and we all began heading down the pathway. I stopped and looked back once at our cabin. My heart couldn't help but just hope that he would show up.


	8. Confusion

Ch 8 Camping Trip.

Hujihiohgdihitesd YES I'm still here. And here is the next chapter. Not much Kanda but a very confused Allen. 3 I'm sorry you guys are just dealing with filler chapters and Allen is taking forever to understand that he indeed has a crush on Kanda.

I apologize, I didn't really proof read this so don't mind grammers, doubles, confusing statements and other crap. It's also 1 in the morning where I live. So. Yaaaa... Filler Chapter I guess. Deal with it. I got the next one planned out perfectly though. :D

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The wet wooden boards soaked through my shorts as I sat upon the dock. I quickly did another once over of the meadow and forest around the lake. No sign of Kanda. Where was he now? I gave up on trying to figure out how my mind was working around him. I just wanted to be next to him, whether he wanted to or not.

When we first arrived at the lake, it was indescribably beautiful. The water was clear blue with fire red lilies and dark purple lilacs growing. The girl's cabins were in the way of the lake so we had to pass through there. Several girls started talking to me when we first entered. Fou saved me in the end and got most of them to leave me alone.

Lavi started stripping the moment we got near the water and jumped in. Still in his pants. We were told to pack a swim suit but Lavi didn't bother changing. I got onto the wooden dock, lowered myself to the ground and rolled up my pant legs. I removed the brace and the bandages around my ankle. Easing the injury into the water felt weird at first, but it was nice. The water was cool and I saw little fish swimming around, some started to nibble at my feet and I smiled as I shooed them away.

Lenalee left and then rejoined us in her swimsuit. A black bikini that showed off her features quite well. Soon all the guys and girls joined us. Ms. Nine showed up to watch over us in her own swim suit. I couldn't help but to feel a little bit left out. I was stuck on the sidelines watching everyone else swim. Ms. Hevlaska also showed up too but it was to make sure that I wasn't getting my stitches wet or doing anything stupid. I promised I wouldn't get them wet and she reluctantly agreed before leaving.

A boat suddenly appeared in the water with Tyki in it. It was large, white with a strip of blue across one side and some kind of initials on the top. Followed by two jet skis driven by what looked to be Mr. and Mrs. Finder. The first thing Lavi did when he saw the boat was to beg Tyki to let him drive it. Tyki let him and now the two were inseparable. They were apparently really good friends since the hike. We'd totally forgotten about participating in the art activities. No one really cared though.

Kanda hadn't shown up yet, I'd occasionally turn my head and look in the direction of the pathway back to our cabin in hopes he would come. But he hadn't.

"Hey Allen who do you keep looking for?" I tilted my head up and saw Lenalee standing next to me with a towel wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was wet and dripping as she sat down.

"Kanda." I responded, looking back down towards the lifeless water that hit my feet.

"You seem upset that he isn't here. Go get him if you want him to be here, I'm sure he'll come if you ask." She responded with a nod of her head and a smile

"No no, I'm not upset…. I j-just was thinking that you know.. he might be lonely all by himself and that he should join us. You know." I fumbled over words my face suddenly beginning to feel a bit hot. I'm not upset that he isn't here. Just a little bit disappointed, that's all.

"Well Kanda's always been kind of sour towards group activities"

"He isn't a very big fan of participation." I couldn't help but smile softly. Kanda never really participated in something unless it benefited him in some way.

"When I stop and think. I don't ever recall having seen Kanda swim before. Not even in P.E." Lenalee had a finger on her cheek as she thought about it. Really? I havn't seen Kanda swim before and neither has Lenalee, I wonder if Lavi has. The two are "Bestest Friends." After all.

"Neither have I, maybe he just doesn't like to get his hair wet?" We both laughed at the stupid joke I made. It was possible that that was why but still. Missing P.E? Why didn't Kanda want to swim? Of course it could have just been an injury or something but still. I'm curious as to why. Maybe I'm just over thinking this too much.

"Probably. Knowing him and how he refuses to let anyone touch his hair" The swordsman always was very picky about his hair. He didn't let anyone touch those wonderful strands of hair. Well I have only on accident. But he always yelled and threatened Lavi and girls who wanted to touch, pet, or braid his hair.

I rubbed my eyes with a faint sigh. Kanda, you are such a mystery. You don't ever make sense.

"You alright Allen? You keep spacing out" Lenalee voice brought me to reality.

"Yes. I'm just tired and my head is just, messed up." I wasn't really tired like wanting to sleep, just tired as in I didn't want to do anything.

"Messed up how?"

"I'm just out of it. Must have been from the fall." I lied to her. No way am I going to tell her that it's Kanda I've been thinking about non-stop.

"Then go back to your cabin and rest. It's been a tough day for you." I nodded in agreement with her statement.

"I'll probably do that." Lenalee smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back. Lenalee was kind and pretty but I honestly wasn't very attracted to her. Or any other girl for that matter

Sorry Lenalee but you've been friend zoned by Allen Walker.

Drying my legs off I rewrapped the bandages and brace on my ankle. I stood up slowly with Lenalee's help and turned to head back. I waved goodbye to her and headed down the pathway back to our cabin. The trip back was a blur, one minute I'm at the dock the next I'm climbing up the small patio

I stepped into the somewhat cozy cabin. Proppping the crutches up against my bedside I collapsed down on my bed. I was so tired, a nap sounded awesome right now. I lay there on the soft sheets staring out at practically nothing. The sunlight and warmth pouring through the windows slowed my body even further to where it felt like I was laying in thick syrup.

The whole day began flowing through my mind. Particularly the part where Kanda was carrying me. Maybe I should have tried for more conversation. I'm such an idiot for hiding my blush against him. What would have happened if Kanda hadn't gotten me or if he didn't carry me? What would have happened if he had been near the front of the line instead of near me? The never ending whirlpool of these thoughts kept spinning around and around inside my head. They were turning, tumbling and swirling till my head felt fuzzy.

My hear t always skips a beat next to him. The way he held me when I was being carried back, he was warm and comforting. When he praises me I can't help but to feel joyous. Despite his cold exterior he seems a bit kinder on the inside. Stupid Kanda, always filling my head like some lovestruck girl in a romance novel. No way is it those kind of feelings. I'm just attached to him, that's all. I've never really been somewhere long enough to have actual friends except one or two but then I'd leave and never see or hear from them for some time.

Kanda has always been there for me, all throughout these past two years of high school. Though when we first meet he was a total jerk. He's just. Been there. I can't think of a time when he hasn't been there for me. Stopping that fanclub, helping me study or understand homework and classes, he demolished this other kid who started to harass me last year.

Why do I want to be next to him so much? Kanda Yuu. Those pale lips of his, the way he had a scowl on them . What would it look like if he smiled? A genuine smile like earlier today when he was teasing me. He also won't get out of my head. I can't avoid him, might as well try to embrace him. Not in the whole hug way but try to figure out more about him. I let a yawn escape my mouth.

"Get out of my head Kanda…" I mumbled to the comforting red pillow. No one was going to respond and the cabin was empty. A shadow fell over me and I looked up towards the door.

"Allen?"


	9. Mild Confrontation?

**I'm terribly sorry for how delayed this is. I had writer's block. I wrote a mini one-shot to help get over it and now I can write again! Oh and school started for me! So as school has just started my English teacher gives us vocabulary. I got 20 words in the past two weeks. It is now my goal to imply all my vocab words I learned into this chapter. It's another filler chapter Sorry guys. I'll write a better one. I PROMISE!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Allen?"

The first thought crossing my mind at this moment was. "Kanda?" Despite my body feeling slow and lethargic my mind was racing like a bullet. I turned my head towards the voice and found Marie standing at the doorway, wearing green swim shorts and a blue towel hanging over one arm. I was disappointed. Not just a little bit but a lot. Miranda appeared behind him at the doorway with a black swimsuit and shorts and a white towel. She slipped in and shut the door behind her. She glanced around the room awkwardly like she shouldn't be here. Which really she shouldn't.

"Marie?" I looked him over once more as he stepped inside.

"Were you sleeping? I'm sorry if we disturbed you." Marie stated blindly. He felt his bed and dropped the towel on it before sitting down upon the dusty wooden floor in front of it. His pants were still wet. I watched him as he rested his arms on his knees. Miranda soon came over and sat next to him, sitting rather closely. What a chance encounter that they, of all people would come here.

"No, not really. I've just been laying here." Did they hear me say for Kanda to get out of my head? I did speak kind of loudly. Oh please don't have heard me. Allen you are such an idiot! Come on you couldn't have kept your mouth shut? Now they'll know that I'm always thinking of Kanda like some stalker!

"Allen? Did you hear me?" The deep voice of Marie spoke through my thoughts and reverberatrated through my skull. Pushing away my inner scolding like water against oil.

"Oh I'm sorry, no, you mind saying it again Marie?"

I looked towards Miranda and Marie. Miranda was leaning against Marie's shoulder and she was holding his hand. They look cute together, the way Marie is bigger and holding Miranda's delicate hand. I never really thought about having a girlfriend. They always seemed like so much trouble. They were needy, most of the girls at school only wanted me for my looks or occasional accent and I doubt none of them know the real me. I'm an amiable person but what about the Allen that gets upset sometimes, has a bad day but still tries to bring others up. The side of me that hides the pain that I've felt over time from my childhood. I carry a lot of burdens on my shoulders but I'll never share them. It's my responsibility alone to keep on walking no matter what.

"I asked you how you were feeling. Everyone else is still at the lake. You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine now just a little bit tired, what about you guys?""

"Miranda wanted to get out of the sun."

"And you came here?"

"I'm not allowed in Miranda's cabin."

"I see. Makes sense." I smiled down at them for a moment. Miranda smiled back and kissed Marie's cheek. She stuck her hand into the pocket of her shorts.

"AH! Oh no! Marie I forgot my phone down by the lake!"

Oh Miranda. The epitome of clumsiness.

"Well let's go and find it then." Marie offered, he started to stand but Miranda started to frantically make him sit down.

"No no Marie! I came all the way up here with you. I can do it myself! It's probably underneath that tree!"

"Okay then." Marie said hesitantly. Miranda quickly sped out the door, I listened as her pounding footsteps disappeared.

"Well then.." I stated an adamant silence filled the room.

"Allen I have a question for you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Uh sure.. go for it Marie."

"Do you like Kanda?" … Allen Walker's mind is not available right now. Please leave a message after the beep… BEEEP. … You… meaning I. Like… Kanda? I choked on my own saliva as the thought processed and began coughing.

"In what way?! " My voice managed to force itself out of the coughing and behind my blush .

"It's a question yes or no. Do you like Kanda?"

"Well ya I like Kanda as a friend but not anything more!?" I stated in indignation and disbelief. Me. Like Kanda more than a friend? No way. Not possible. Not happening. I'm Allen Walker. Straight as the boards that built this cabin. I don't have feelings for Kanda more than a friend no way was I romantically inclined toward him. At least not as far as I know. Sure I wanted to have his praise, be by him and wanted him to like me but not that way. I –I don't know. Maybe I do maybe I don't. Ah. I'm so confused. Wait.. for Marie to ask me that he had to have-

Marie spoke with a bit of an apology in his voice, "That was quite sudden and rude wasn't it? I heard you as I walked in. That and Miranda told me you and Kanda seemed to have gotten closer. I just wanted to know whether you liked Kanda as not many people do. He just has a lot of animosity towards people who irate him. "

Oh sweet Mitarashi Dango. KILL ME NOW. This is so embarrassing. To be accused of being in love with another guy was.. well… humiliating? Embarrassing? Awkward? I mean I don't love Kanda. I swear! Ugh. I'm getting a horrible headache now. Too much has happened today for my mind to think straight.

"Oh.. I see. I like Kanda as a friend though sometimes he gets all antagonistic towards us. He carried me down the mountain after I got hurt this morning so I'm grateful to him for that, but I doubt he did it out of the goodness of his heart." I spoke quietly to Marie. This conversation was getting a bit too eccentric for my liking. That and I feel kind of bad for speaking malign of Kanda. I just want to sleep and get rid of this horrible headache I'm getting.

Marie gave me a charming smile and shook his head. "You don't put enough faith into him. Allen. I'm going to go, you look like you need to rest more. Your hearts racing and it sounds like you got a headache"

"Yeah. I do. I swear Marie you are psychic." What the heck…? How does he do that? I watched as he stood up and headed over to the doorway, exiting and then closing it behind him with a wave.

I lay down for a moment finally getting comfortable, And then a great urge hit me. I really have to go to the bathroom. Have I even gone today? I started thinking such obscure thoughts as I sat up and grabbed my crutches. After gaining my balance I headed towards the bathroom.

I won't describe the next part because I really don't think it's necessary to write how I relieve myself. All I'll say is that it was really difficult till I finally figured it out without falling and dying.

Limping back to my bed I peered out the window next it and looked at the flower field and surrounding forest. I wonder if Kanda is out there training. Knowing him, probably or he's meditating. One or the other, I stared out for a bit. Hoping just a little bit that he would appear and walk out of those woods. When after a few minutes nothing happened. It was clear I was just in my own fantasy world. I lay back down onto my sheets. It was too hot to go underneath and the sun felt good on my skin. I closed my eyes in hopes of easing the headache that was pulsing against my skull. Somehow, slowly I fell asleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Consciousnesses came to me but I didn't want to get up. There was a pulsing headache in my skull and I didn't want to open my eyes to find out what that stinging pain was in my arm. I'm probably just laying on my arm wrong, like when you fall asleep and wake up and your arm is numb and tingling cause it fell asleep. I mumbled something incoherent and moved my left arm so it wasn't hurting as much and fell back into the tumbling river of sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Umm... Review? Please? It would be much appreciated to hear a critique for my work.


	10. Concussion

Camping Trip? Ch.10

Alright. This is a bad chapter. Like no joke. Bad, not much plot development, only very little character development. I'll give you guys the next chapter to make up for it. Which does have Character development and does have some plot to it. So anway. CRITIQUE AWAY! :D Tell me what's bad and what's good and for all the readers who have stayed this long and actually read this far into my horrible story

-gives a cookie- 3 Love you guys.

"MOYASHI WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Kanda's voice roared threateningly above my ear. My head pounded with a never ending pain that seemed to make his voice seem even louder. You know those wrenches that you tighten and loosen to get out bolts and nuts while building something? Yeah that. It felt like one of those was clamped around my skull and was continually tightening. My vocals gave a faint groan and slowly I forced my sore, stiff and limp body upwards.

"Shut up Bakanda!" I retorted back, pissed off that my sleep had been disturbed. "I have the worst headache ever " I grumbled, leaning back on my good leg. I wrapped the plush, warm, blanket I was using over my shoulders. I blinked my eyes open and glanced up at Kanda. His figure and face were blurry. I blinked my eyes a few times to focus my eyesight.

"Everyone left to go eat half an hour ago." He stated matter of factly, Kanda was wearing a black sleeveless tank top and those black forearm guards with jeans. I'm going to say this now, he looked really hot. I see now why all the girls fall for him. I looked out my window and saw the rays of sunlight leaking over the trees, judging by the sky. Is it morning?

"What time is it…?" I mumbled, gazing up at Kanda once more as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"About 7:30." Looking out the window I still couldn't tell whether the sun was setting, or rising .

"A.M or P.M?" I asked once more not receiving the answer I wanted.

"A.M."

How long have I been asleep for? I did the math in my head which took longer than it should have considering the headache that was interfering with my thoughts. Over 16, 17 hours.

Kanda leaned on one leg and tapped his foot silently in impatience. I glanced down at my arm that awoke me in the middle of the night. The bandages were still in tact and nothing had happened to the other ones. I probably was just laying on it wrong.

Pushing the blankets back I slid my legs over the white sheets and stepped onto the ground on my good foot. Using the frame of the bed I stood up on my own.

A sudden wave of disorientation hit me and I partially fell, gripping onto Kanda and holding myself upright.

"Oi?" Kanda grabbed my other arm to hold me steady as I waited for the blurry and dizzy spinning to go away.

"Just… stood up to fast." I spoke through the pain and lack of brain functionality to Kanda who once again became my support and foundation. Slowly I was lowered back down on the bed and sat there with Kanda's hands on my arms to hold me upright. Kanda knelt down in front of me. One hand left my arm and pressed against my forehead. It was cool and calloused, probably from sword training but it was soft at the same time. The sensation felt weird as he pushed my hair back and felt my forehead, probably for a temperature.

"Anything else going on with your head?"

"It's dizzy." I groaned through the confusion. I looked up and found those piercing cobalt blue eyes staring at me.

"Congrats Moyashi. You jacked yourself up even more when rolling down that hill. You probably have a concussion." A sigh followed that curt response, my own voice. Kanda looked me over once more. His hand then slid down my cheek and rested on my neck. My heart picked up at the touch and I wanted more. More of Kanda's touch. Even if just a bit. The cool hand left my skin and left me longing for the contact.

"Wouldn't Ms. Hevlaska known about it yesterday then?"

"You can have a concussion and not know about it. Explains why it took me 15 minutes just to get you to wake up."

I gave a groan in response and leaned forward onto my knees. Fabulous. Even more problems to ruin this trip. One minute It's probably the most exciting trip ever, the next I'm stuck being the crippled puppy that everyone sympathises with. I glanced up only to find Kanda crouched down with his back to me.

"I'll carry you to the nurse. You're going to end up hurting yourself more if you use your crutches."

"o-oh.. alright." A blush rose across my cheeks as I leaned forward, wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my chest to his back. Kanda grabbed my thighs and pulled us both upwards so we were standing. Well at least it's a piggyback ride.

"How many times are you going to end up carrying me?" I asked Kanda, resting me forehead against the back of his neck, his hair was so soft. No joke, it was like silk. Except better. How does he get his hair like this? Kanda gave a grumble in response to my question and I could feel his chest vibrate from it. We headed down the familiar path towards the nurses office and main lodge, the sun slowly rising over the treetops to warm the sky and earth with its rays. I nuzzled my cheek softly against Kanda's black shirt and looked out at the forest nearby as I was carried to the nurse.

Upon stepping into the lodge I could tell everyone was done eating. The loud noise and the small groups of students here and there inside and outside showed it off. Kanda and I got a few stares here and there and I'm sure that one of them was whispering about us. Though it's not like I hated being carried by Kanda. It was quite enjoyable. Being pressed close to his body and feeling how warm he was.

Kanda stopped at the entrance to the cafeteria and stepped in looking around for the blonde nurse. Upon seeing her sitting with a few of other adults. Kanda walked straight towards her. Kids who were in the way moved at the sight of Kanda and I.

"Hevlaska." Kanda spoke up and adjusted me once more on his back. I was sliding off slowly but he just hoisted me up once more.

"huh?" She looked up at us and then saw me.

"What happened? Are you alright Allen?"

"Y-Yeah.. I'm al-" Kanda intrupted with a growl.

"No he isn't. He has a concussion and he can't even stand right." Kanda's voice was abrupt and curt. Lenalee and Lavi must have seen our entrance because immediately they made a bee-line to where I was and started to ask me questions. While Ms. Hevlaska was also trying to ask me questions and kept trying to touch me.

"Hey Allen, you alright?"

"Woah~ Allen I'm impressed! You got Yuu to carry you again!"

Suddenly the small group of people began to grow as others became more curious as to what was going on. Before I knew it , a whole group of people were surrounding me while I just sat there looking like the offspring of a bumbling idiot and a deer in the headlights on the back of Kanda. My head hurt, and I was still a bit dizzy, the world was kind of blurry and all the voices just seemed to mesh into one great horrible noise. Like when you just press all the keys on a piano at the same time.

I couldn't help but to grip onto Kanda's shirt and hide my face like a scared infant clinging to it's mother for protection. I wanted to just run away at this very moment and admit that I don't like being the center of attention. Quit it. All of you just quit it and leave me alone. I know I'm hurt but I'll be fine. Stop worrying and fussing over me. Aren't there more important things to do? More important things for you to worry about besides me?

Kanda's weight shifted for a moment on one leg, I clung tighter to him for fear of being dropped. and suddenly a chair went flying across the room, hit the tile ground and skidded to a stop.

The room went silent.

And then Kanda's voice became the greatest thing I've ever heard.

" BACK. OFF. DAMMIT."

Okay. Well. Not as fabulous as you thought it was. He still had a sharp tongue. Kanda immediately stormed out of the room with me and went to the nurse's office. Ms. Hevlaska followed behind, and so did Lavi and Lenalee. The moment entered the room he shut the door and locked it. And by shut the door. I mean he slammed it. Lavi and Lenalee were left to peer through the small window in the corner of the door. I was set down gently onto the bed and silence filled the room.

"Thanks Kanda." I adjusted myself on the bed, so my leg dangled over the edge and my arms were in my lap. Kanda gave a grunt and then stood in front of the doorway, blocking the window.

"Well then." Ms. Hevlaska spoke up, coming and sitting next to me on the bed. "Sorry about that Allen. Okay. What's going on?"

"I just have a bad headache, got a bit dizzy this morning and everything's kind of blurry."

"Anything else?"

"I've been sleeping since yesterday afternoon." I spoke sheepishly, and rubbed the back of my neck with my good hand. The sound of hinges being turned and a lock being put in place signaled that Kanda had left. The conversation stopped for a moment as I trailed off to watch him through the small window.

Ms. Hevlaska started checking me over once again. She stood up after feeling my pulse and walked over to her desk. The only noise in the room was her converse squeaking on the tile and the thud of a filing cabinet as she retrieved my file, as well as a thermometer. She turned the thermometer on with a beep before shoving it into my mouth. I began rolling my tongue around on it. The small prod of metal cold and feeling odd.

"Hold it still under your tongue." I stopped messing with it. Ms. Hevlaska started running her delicate hands over my hair and head, feeling. What is today? Touch Allen Walker day? Seriously, people. Quit. Touching. Me. I couldn't hold back the wince that appeared when her fingers slid over where the source of the pounding was.

"Big, swollen lump right here," her fingers circled gently around a peculiar section of my head. I couldn't really feel much there but judging by the circle her fingers were making I believed her. The door opened and closed once more and Kanda appeared. He pressed his back to the door and crossed his arms. Judging by his glare He was in a bad mood. What was going on with him and Lavi and Lenalee outside?

Beep beep beep. I glanced down at my mouth as Ms. Hevlaska took the thermometer and looked at the number.

"I think I'm with Kanda on the whole concussion. You remember hitting your head on the fall down?"

"Not really. The whole thing happened before I even really knew what was going on. One minute I'm at the top of the hill the next I'm at the bottom bleeding and disorientated" I spoke up, trying to remember what it felt like, everything was still just really blurry. Colors and shapes mixed and meshed together in a spiral. I looked over and found that Kanda had moved over next to the bed and was leaning against the frame.

"I see. Well then we got a bit of a predicament here." The wavy haired blonde stated with an I'm-Not-Sure-what-to-do voice. Very. Very. Similar to Lenalee's

"What do you mean? " I looked at her, this injury was becoming a major pain in my butt I couldn't help but to fidget a bit while waiting for Ms. Hevlaska to answer.

"I should really take you to the hospital to be monitored at this point. I'm worried that there is more going on then what I can see."

Hospital… Ms. Hevlaska wants to take me to a hospital. I don't want to go to a hospital. That's where Mana died. That's where I was left abandoned. That's where I ended up staying a good portion of my miserable childhood, screaming in pain from the injury that gave me my scar. I could feel the blood drain from my face and found my hands slowly starting to shake.

"Allen? You alright?"

"Y-Yeah… just fine.. I don't want to go to the hospital though. Aren't there any other options?"

"Not really."

"I'd rather be monitored by you then go to a hospital." I was nervous and jumpy the moment hospital was mentioned. I don't want to go back.

"Well that's also where there is a problem. I need to drive into town to get supplies for the Finder's and to turn in your medical records to the local hospital. So no one would be able to monitor you even if I let you stay here."

Well. Looks like I'm stuck going to the hospital. Kill me now. I'm better off just lying here with my brain trauma and dying.

"That is, unless Kanda here would be willing to watch you for the next 12 hours or so."

I blinked and stared at her, and then looked at Kanda who was standing near the bed. Looming over me with his broad figure.

"Kanda?" Ms. Hevlaska spoke up.

"Che' Not like I'm not watching him already." He finally spoke up, looking away.

Thank You Mr. and Mrs. Kanda whoever the heck you are. You have the greatest son in the universe.


	11. Before the story begins

Camping Trip Ch. 11

WHAT? A new chapter? Yes. Indeed. A new chapter. 3 AND THIS ONE IS LONG! :D 9 pages on Word.

I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Though I feel like a sadist because of it. Oh well. Here it is. Enjoy. I'm sure there is an error or two in here. Pay them no mind or tell me in a review I guess. I always read every single review and my heart jumps up and down when I see that I have a new email telling me I got a new review. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

;) Shout out to my awesome girl Ash (Masked-Flame). She's been working as a Pre-Reader sort of and she's been messaging me since chapter 5 of Camping Trip!. :D

"Thank you Kanda. Allen ,you mind waiting here while I talk with Kanda for a bit? I want to check your stitches after that to see how they are holding up."

"Okay" I held in the ever present sigh of relief about not going to the hospital. Ms. Hevlaska led Kanda into another side room, that was connected to the bathroom. I couldn't really see much beyond the doorway to the bathroom but I could hear their voices. Ms. Hevlaska was apparently giving Kanda instructions on what to do if anything happened to me.

Something red caught the corner of my eye and I saw Lavi, jumping up and down in front of the window that was inside the door. Lavi was trying to forcibly open the door, turning the door knob till it looked like it would break in his attempt to open it. A flash of long hair informed me that Lenalee was also there.

Face Kanda's wrath? Or see Lavi and Lenalee?

Eh. Kanda can suck it up.

I stood up off the bed and hobbled my way over to the doorway. The tile floor was cold against my bare feet. I didn't even have time to change this morning, let alone put my shoes on. I'm sure my hair is all over the place like it usually is in the morning. I reached the door, lightly putting weight onto the brace covered ankle. It still hurt a lot but not as much as yesterday. I unlocked the door and put my right hand on the handle and gripped it in preparation to open.

A popping sound followed by ripping reverberated in the quiet room as I clenched the cold silver handle.

And then my arm felt like a javelin had been stabbed through. I gave a whimper to the pain as I cringed my eyes shut. You know those moments in the movies and T.V shows where the character goes into negative color and you just know something is wrong? Well I felt like that. Something felt loose. The door was opened for me and I moved back to let Lenalee and then Lavi in.

"Hey guys" I smiled up at them and let my arm dropped down. I bit the inside of my cheek hard to not focus on the pain that was pulsing throughout the bandaged appendage. The white, cloth gauze began to feel damp and sticky. I turned and headed back to the bed and sat down I pretended to be cold. Immediately taking the white sheet and wrapping it over my shoulders and arm.

"What's going on Allen? Kanda wouldn't tell us anything" Lenalee protested, slumping down onto the end of the bed and looking at me with a curious gaze.

"And he flipped out earlier in the cafeteria." Lavi spoke up, looking around the room for the previously mentioned Kanda.

"He's in the other room if you're looking for him Lavi. I apparently have a concussion from the fall yesterday. It just wasn't noticeable until I woke up this morning. Kanda just overreacted this morning. I'm really quite fine. " I spoke through gritted teeth and held the bandages where the pain felt the worst. Hopefully, Lavi couldn't see them. He always had an eye for analyzing.

"You alright Allen? You look like you're in pain"

"Yeah. I am" I Tell them, or not. That is the question. It's so obvious that I am but I don't want them to be worried about me. "I just have a really bad headache from this morning." I lied straight to there faces. My words felt heavy and my tongue suddenly didn't want to work now that I had lied.

"Has Ms. Hevlaska given you any medication yet?" Lavi piped up, leaning in close to my face too look at me.

"No, but I'm sure she will when she's done talking with Kanda."

"What are they talking about anyway?"

"Kanda is in charge of supervising over me for the next day cause Ms. Hevlaska has to do stuff and she doesn't want me to be alone or whatever. She's probably telling him a bunch of What If situations." I leaned over to glance through the doorway the two were hiding behind.

The sticky feeling on my arm began to spread and slide around my skin. It felt disgusting. My whole arm was stinging like someone was shoving pins inside of it. Pins that were burning hot. I kept biting the inside of my cheek to prevent the pain from voicing itself. I stopped myself though before I broke the skin and bled in my mouth.

"Aww, Why does Yuu get to watch over you and I don't?" A whine escaped as Lavi wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me against him, my face shoved up against his chest.

"Because I'd probably end up getting hurt even more with you." The dark green fabric of his shirt muffling my voice against him. The pungent smell of Lavi's deodorant was killing me and I felt like I was suffocating. The new position was making the dripping blood on the bandages flow even more and the feeling of burning needles stronger. I was released by him and Lenalee nestled herself down onto the bed. The frame releasing a loud strangled squeal. Pain was all I could really feel for a moment, my senses had dulled slightly from the feeling of it. I couldn't focus my sight or hear what was going on.

"Can I ask you two to please move so I can look at my patient?" I jumped slightly at the sudden voice and looked up to see Ms. Hevlaska was standing over me on the bed. I glanced around the room quickly for Kanda and found him leaning back against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest and an irritated scowl on his face. Bubbling up to my face a small smile formed.

"Oh sure thing." Lavi and Lenalee stood up and made their way to stand over by Kanda.

I gripped my arm tighter under the sheets. Hoping that the blood wasn't too noticeable and that Ms. Hevlaska wouldn't check it. I didn't want her to worry about me even more. I'm positive that if she found out about my arm then I'd be going to the hospital for sure. I don't want to be there.

Knock. Knock. Knock. I turned my head swiftly up to look at the dark brown door.

"Excuse Me. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The familiar shaggy, gray face of my art teacher slipped through the door and shut it behind him. Today is just my lucky day isn't it?

"No, not really." I smiled up at Mr. Tiedoll. He was a good teacher. Very amiable and loving at heart for all of his students."

"Ah. There is one of my favorite students. I've been looking all over for you. Good morning, Lavi, Lenalee and my beloved son." Mr. Tiedoll came over and stood next to my bed with Ms. Hevlaska. A solemn look crossed over his face as he saw my brace and the few visible bandages on my left arm.

"I'm so terribly sorry that something like this happened to you Allen." The energetic art teacher made a wave to my brace covered ankle.

"It's alright, Mr. Tiedoll. It was an accident so I'm not blaming you or anyone here." I smiled painfully at him. It was an accident. My own stupid fault cause I couldn't bother paying attention.

"You're such a kind and forgiving person Allen! I'm so proud to have you be one of my students!" Overdramatic as always I thought with suppressed rolling of the eyes. I smiled up at him sheepishly and nodded my head. Mr. Tiedoll wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. "You really are an amazing young lad Allen." I nodded my head in confirmation with him, just so he would let me go. I looked over at Kanda for a bit of help.

He gave me the. "You're on your own" look. As did Lavi. And Lenalee.

Crumpets.

Mr. Tiedoll reluctantly let go after Ms. Hevlaska encouraged him that it would be better for my wellbeing.

"I do hope you don't mind Ms. Hevlaska but could you tell me the details as to Allen's injuries?" Ms. Hevlaska glanced down at me for a moment and then gestured towards the door.

"Why don't we take this conversation into the hallway. I'm sure Allen doesn't want to just sit here listening to us elders speak drivel about him." Ms. Hevlaska led the way to the door and opened it for him.

"Oh! I want in on this! Come Lenalady~" Lavi and Lenalee soon followed them out the door and shut it closed.

"Quick Kanda, lock the door." I smiled jokingly with a faint laugh towards him. He just grunted at me and looked out the window. My smile faded as pain once again took over and the feeling of blood sticking to my skin became too much to handle. I can't hide this for long can I? I gripped my arm and cringed slightly. The feeling of that warm substance was now on my hand. Why is it bleeding so much. I know that blood clots, I've been in biology but why isn't it clotting and slowing down the bleeding? It's one of the bigger cuts? Perhaps a bigger vein was hit?

"Oi. Moyashi. You alright?" I glanced up and looked towards Kanda who was suddenly crouched over me and on the bed. It's official. Kanda is a ninja.

'Yeah, I'm alright. Why do you ask?" Come on Allen. You've trumped masters of poker. You can fool Kanda. Just long enough till I can get the bleeding to stop and then we can be on our merry way.

"You're pale. And you're sweating and it's only 80 in here. Not only that you're hiding underneath this blanket." With a grip of the blanket he threw it off me and onto the floor. He gave me a once over as I looked away rather shamefully.

Kanda reached forward and pulled my hand away, blood was all over it. It had seeped through the bandages and down my hand. My pants had blood on it too. I glanced down at the dark red substance.

"What the.. Moyashi When did this happen?!" He swiftly turned his body towards the door and shouted loudly. "HEVLASKA!" He then turned back to me and began to get up off the bed. I reached forward and gripped his shirt with my bloody hand.

"Kanda… please. I don't want to end up in the hospital." I couldn't help but plead. Of all the places I could end, I didn't want it to be there.

Suddenly after seeing how much blood was there was making me feel dizzy. My headache seemed to be coming back, and now I felt like a train had just hit me head on. The room took a 360 spin. I heard the door swing open as Kanda turned back towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. I really want to just go back to sleep. Ms. Hevlaska rushed over to me as did everyone else. My body felt heavy and I started to fall backwards. Why does this always happen to me? Can't I just have a normal field trip? Do stuff for my art class. Hang out with my friends and eat awesome food?

I fell back on something hard and looked up to find Lavi's red hair and that one green eye in my face. My arm was being held up and there was the feeling of cold metal being pressed against it. Probably scissors to cut open the bandages.

"Oh my, so much blood! How can I be off assistance Hevlaska?" Mr. Tiedoll shouted.

"What happened?" Lenalee cried out, beginning to fret and freak out. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Popped stitches. Reopened wound." I mumbled to her. A pale green towel was pressed against my arm and the feeling of it caused me to hiss in pain.

Mr. Tiedoll and Lenalee began to panic . Running around, Lenalee was freaking out about how much blood there was and how this was the second time something happened. Kanda was silent however. Very silent, though from the look of his expression he seemed a little bit concerned.

"Lenalee grab that bowl of water and rag. I need to clean up the blood. Kanda keep putting pressure on it. Mr. Tiedoll, I want you to go get another towel." Hevlaska ordered. Said orders were followed with precision and diligence like that of a soldier in an army.

And once again I'm the crimpled gimpy friend who is totally helpless. I can't do anything right can I? And always end up relying on others. Why am I so pathetic? This stupid injury. I tensed my good arm. I so just wanted to punch or throw something.

Forcing my body up, I stopped leaning back on Lavi and struggled to find my senses. No way am I passing out now. I'm Allen Walker. I got to keep on moving forward and this injury isn't going to stop me.

I looked up towards Hevlaska as that familiar gray tray on wheels came up next to me. Thread was threaded and the needle set to stitch. The green towel Kanda was using to push back the blood was now dark red on the verge of purple. He drew it back, and I could see that the horrible sticky red substance was all over his hands. I took a glance towards the injury, while something damp pressed around my skin and helped clean away the blood.

The injury was disgusting. It was one of the deeper and bigger ones. Explains why the bleeding wouldn't stop. Lenalee had to look away. was fascinated by it. Kanda helped cut the remaining stitches and pull them out. She then began to stitch it once more. It hurt at first but then again, the numbing feeling of it being opened again dulled the feeling. No need for anesthetic. Before I knew it, it was stitched up and bandages were being rewrapped around the gruesome injury.

"Allen, Kanda. I'm worried this is going to happen again. I really think we should go to the hospital." Ms. Hevlaska took off the pair of gloves she was wearing and dropped it on the table as she pushed it towards the bathroom.

"I'm with Hevlaska on this one." Mr. Tiedoll joined in.

"Kanda is perfectly capable of watching me Ms. Hevlaska and Mr. Tiedoll! And worst case scenario we have Lenalee and Lavi to join in too." I looked towards the adults, begging and pleading with every fiber in my being that we didn't have to go to the hospital.

The duo of Lavi and Lenalee suddenly snapped to attention, Now that they were drawn into the conversation.

"We'll help keep an eye on him." Lavi spoke up, putting a hand on my shoulder and patting it reassuringly.

"I don't know. I think we should go to the hospital guys..That sounds better." Hesitantly Lenalee twirled a strand of her hair and kept looking at me with concern.

I wanted to smack her. I turned my head and glared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Don't worry Lenalee, I'll be fine here. Not like anything worse can happen."

"But.-"

I'm a very polite individual. I really am. I'm told I'm kind, and caring and very forgiving. But at this moment. I'm about ready to strangle her.

"He'll be fine Lenalee" Lavi spoke up, finally convincing the Chinese girl. The four of us turned to the nurse and began to stare her down until Ms. Hevlaska let me stay at the camp. None of them knew why I didn't want to go, but they backed me up anyway. Man, I've got the greatest friends in the universe.

"Oh alright then. But if ANYTHING goes wrong you are to inform me immediately. Kanda I already talked this over with you." She gave a sigh of defeat and gave us a pointed look that said no funny business.

"Yes. Ms. Hevlaska" Lavi and I responded in unison jokingly. Mr. Tiedoll left to go supervise the current activities.

"Now let me check your other stitches Allen. Hopefully they won't break like your other arm." She returned to me and began to unravel and check my stitches, a bit of fluid was draining from it and the area was less red then yesterday. Overall according to Ms. Hevlaska my arm was beginning to heal well. She went on to check my ankle; I was gaining movement in it slowly. But I was forbidden from walking on it for the next day or so. She gave me a package of ice to help ease the swelling.

"Kanda, Allen you two are ready to head back to your cabin or stay here, which-"

At this moment, my stomach decided to groan and protest loudly.

"Sorry…" I muttered towards the nurse and everyone in the room. I felt rude because I couldn't control my stomach.

"ever you prefer.. Lavi, Lenalee. You two need to go participate in the morning activities. They've already started," She indicated out the window where a group of kids were gathering. She finished up her little speech to us.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday… Mind if we take a detour to the cafeteria Kanda?" I smiled sheepishly up at him and began to slide my legs off the bed.

"I'll take you! Hop on Allen Buddy~" Lavi cheered out joyfully, bending down so I could climb onto his back. I climbed on, wrapping my legs around his waist; I scrambled up higher to have a better grip. Holding onto the back of his shirt, Lavi stood up. I pointed a finger in the general direction of the door and then cafeteria.

"TO THE CAFETERIA MY SUBJECT!" I cried out. I was currently the king at the moment and everyone else. Well, they were my servants. I grinned, better to make the best of this Not like I was just bleeding out and reopened a possibly severe injury. Being carried around was pretty awesome and at this point It would be nice to lighten the mood.

"Sir Kanda! Madam Lenalee let us go! A great feast awaits us!" Lenalee opened the door for us and Lavi headed forward, he gave a faint groan under my weight.

"Geez King Allen. You're fat. Time for you to get on a diet."

"Excuse me? I'm not fat you're just weak." I pulled his headband in the front and snapped it back on his forehead. We reeled back for a moment as Lavi stepped back.

"Allen!" I gave a laugh as Lenalee stood behind me and pushed me forward. Lavi stabilized himself and began going forward once more. I glanced back to see Kanda walking behind us with an irritated look on his face as always. I smiled and Lavi turned into the cafeteria.

"Excuse me! Mr. and Mrs. Finder?" I called out from the door. The married couple appeared from the kitchen doorway. Lavi walked towards them, Kanda and Lenalee took a seat at a table.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you. Do you mind if my friend and I eat here? We were in the nurse's office so we weren't really able to eat breakfast this morning." I smiled pleadingly and indicated towards the banquet table.

"Of course my dear! We were just about to get ready to clear off the food. Help yourself to it."

"Thank you so much!" I smiled to them and pulled Lavi's hair to signal I wanted to go to the banquet table.

I climbed off Lavi's shoulders and settled to standing on one leg and using the table to help me stand. Lavi then began to pile plates of food (With my expert guidance) and brought them to the table while I hopped along barefoot.

When I finally settled down to eat, Lenalee and Lavi decided to stick around for a bit before going to the activites for the day. I began to devour into my food, after skipping dinner and losing a ton of blood I was famished.

"Oi. Moyashi, eat with your mouth closed."

"I'm sorry, I don't think there is anyone named Moyashi around here. BAkanda. " I gave the usual retort as I bit into a biscuit. Though, after he pointed out that I was eating with my mouth open. I paid close attention to keeping my mouth shut.

"Ah! You guys! No fighting!" Lenalee spoke up from behind a tray of plates. Kanda shot me glare and I glared back. Stupid Kanda.

"Shouldn't you two be at some art activity or something?" Kanda growled growing irritated more and more. Especially with Lavi trying to braid his hair.

"Well. Yeah, but we don't want to go really. We prefer being with our bestest buddies in the world!" Lavi said joyfully, and attempted to give Kanda a hug.

Kanda wasn't too fond of that idea.

So Kanda did the one thing Kanda is good at. He punched Lavi. Right in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. Lavi fell to the floor, writhing for breath. Lenalee leaned over the table to peer at Lavi but I just continued eating blissfully.

I finished the two dozen or so plastic plates I had and proceeded to stand up to throw them away. I didn't really get far. The trashcan was near the doorway to the hallway and we were seated closest to the banquet table on the opposite side of them. Better off to just bring the trashcan to us and throw the plates away from there. I hopped the first half on one foot. The ground was cold and dirty on my feet. I made it to the trashcan and picked it up. Someone had just emptied it judging by how light it was. I picked it up and began hopping back over. Only to stop for a moment as I began to feel a bit lightheaded and dizzy. I eventually made it back though.

"Impressive Allen. I was expecting you to fall flat on your face." Lavi spoke up; he seemed to have gained his breath and was now on the opposite of the table from Kanda.

"Ha! I can clean up after myself you know. I'm not helpless" I smiled and set the trashcan down before beginning to throw the plates away. My heart was beating a bit fast and my breathing was a bit off. Upon cleaning up after myself, I pushed the trashcan away and looked at Kanda.

"Back to the cabin? It would be ideal for me to change my clothes and make me look somewhat decent and all you know." Kanda gave a grunt and stood up, walking over. I turned around, getting ready to climb up onto his back.

Nope. Yuu Kanda.

He bent down, wrapped one arm around my waist and threw me over his shoulder like I was a sack of flour.

"K-Kanda!" I shouted in response to being thrown. His shoulder was now digging into my ribs and a particular memory of climbing down a hill began to resurface in my head. This must have been his payback.

"Woah, Kanda. Taking charge." Lavi grinned with a laugh. Lenalee was smiling way too much for my liking as she waved us off.

"Have fun you two!" I stuck my tongue out at her and glared.

"Kanda can't you at least carry me in a way that isn't painful." I spoke out, as we left the cafeteria and headed down towards the front door. Kanda gave a curt growl and stopped, setting me down onto one leg.

"Than-" He reached behind me and picked me up like some princess before I could even finish my thanks.

I'm in for a long day, aren't I? All this happened. And it wasn't even 10 O'clock. I got Kanda stuck with me for the rest of the day too. We headed up the pathway to our cabin in silence. We didn't have anything we wanted to say to each other, nor was there anything to talk about. So the only noise between us was our breathing and the sound of dirt, gravel and stones beneath us.

Time seemed to pass slowly and I couldn't help but feel like taking a nap. The sun felt good on my skin and the birds were chattering like always. Well there was an occasional bug here and there but it would land and then fly off.

Suddenly the sound of gravel changed to wood, and then stones, and then finally to wood once more as we stepped onto the patio of our cabin and inside. Kanda set me down gently on the bed.

I immediately grabbed my pillow and snuggled it. Oh Pillow. I love you so much. You understand me. You listen to me and don't argue back. Nor do you protest when I eat a ton or get hurt. I love you as much as food.

I released the pillow and dug out my duffle bag from beneath the bed, full of shirts, pants, boxers, socks, and other miscellaneous items which aren't really all that important. I tugged out a shirt and a pair of pants and was currently in the middle of searching for a pair socks.

"Moyashi." Kanda's voice rung clear in my ears, I glanced up from my bag and over at him. He was sitting on his bed, cross legged. His infamous sword, Mugen, in his hand.

"What?" That stupid word having become a nickname that I didn't even like.

"Why were you so intent on not going to the hospital?


	12. The Truth and The Dream

Camping Trip. Ch. 12

Psssstttt... PSSTTTT.. Hey. Hey Reader. So you know. There is a bit of a... .. umm.. well how do I say it without spoiling it. Allen has a bit of a fantasy. Let's leave it at that. I don't think it's bad enough to bump the rating up so I'll just stick with T. If you think I need to go up. Do let me know.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Why were you so intent on not going to the hospital?_

It took me a moment to process the words, and then it hit me. He was asking me why I didn't want to go to the hospital. My heart stopped beating for a moment. Words choked themselves in my mouth. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. My whole body just seemed to stop functioning, once again. My hands slowly released the article of clothing it had gripped as I stared at Kanda. I straightened myself out with a forced smile before returning to look in my duffle bag. I didn't want to make eye contact with him. It would give me away.

This was too painful.

"My foster father died in a hospital and after I got hurt in that car accident, I was stuck in a hospital for almost a month. It was the most torturous thing I have ever experienced and I've been petrified to even go near one." I managed to keep my voice steady and act non-chalant about it. No, I wasn't going to cry. I'm not so deeply affected by it now, it had happened so long ago.

Mana. The smiling figure of his appeared in my mind once more, offering me a hand when I was stuck in the snow that first day. The all too familiar memory of that dreaded car accident was forever engraved in my mind. The accident that took him away and put me in so much pain and grief. I didn't want to think about it. Most days I tried and succeeded. I couldn't keep holding onto the past. I wouldn't be here now would I If I did? I shook my head lightly to get rid of the stupid thoughts.

Kanda was eerily quiet from where he sat; when I looked over he didn't say anything just sat there staring at me with a serious expression as always.

I began trying to ease the awkwardness that was beginning to settle between us. "It's really nothing, I'm just being silly . Don't worry a-"

"That same accident the one that jacked up your arm?" Kanda. Plainspoken and blunt like always.

"Ah… Sort of… My arm was already disfigured from when I was born, that accident just made it worse and it never healed." Twisting and turning the burnt looking, veiny flesh that was my arm; I couldn't help but feel self-consciences about it. I always was. I spent my entire first year at High School keeping it hidden behind gloves and long sleeved shirts in order to prevent the scorn that people often gave me. Though after becoming friends with Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda I felt more at ease and started to roll my sleeves up.

Kanda never said anything after that, not even a noise escaped him as I stood up one leg and went to the bathroom to change and fix my hair. He just sat there, cross legged on his bed, he watched me for a while but then began glaring at his bed like it had committed some personal sin against him. An awkwardness becoming more and more prominent now that my secret was revealed. And as I shut the door, I felt like I wanted to shut more and more of them within my heart so Kanda wouldn't have to know about the deep secrets and agony I've felt because of that hospital.

Within the bathroom I looked at my reflection. Pale skin that wasn't the usual tone. I was tired and lost a bit of blood this morning, probably enough to donate or something along those lines. My hair looked like a bird had nested in it and then abandoned. Tufts of hair stuck out here and there and I could see blood marring my shirt and pants. I turned the sink faucet on and ducked my head under the frigid cold water. It felt wonderful, the way the cold water streamed through my hair and swirled into the drain, brought a numb feeling to the dull headache that was in my skull. I'm sure it was helping the bump on my head stop swelling.

I reached up and turned the water off, gripping the edge of the counter I just let my head hang there, water flowing from my hair and down my cheeks. I gave a light sigh as a cold shudder ran through me. I needed to get my head in the right place. I was going to go insane today being stuck with Kanda. Grabbing a towel I dried off my hair and ran my fingers through it till it was decent. I changed my shirt and pants and then limped out of the bathroom, falling onto my bed. I looked over at Kanda who had changed his positions, sitting back against the wall and staring at me through those narrow eyes.

I looked over at him.

"So.. Kanda. Want to play a game? We are stuck here together and my movement is pretty limited."

A grunt followed after my words.

"I'll take that as a No." I sighed and pulled my duffle bag out from under the bed once more, shoved my clothes in it and then began to sort through it. Digging out my folder of sheet music, I leaned back against the wall and took out the pages of music. Some from the school play, some pieces I had been working on, other pieces for my music class. I pulled out the works from the school play and looked them over. I didn't need a piano to practice. I've been playing for so long that each note and how it sounded were engraved into my mind like a stone tablet. I stared at the sheet music, my hand playing the top part on the sheets. After finishing the top half of one piece I'd play the bottom half. And when I finished that I'd play them both together. It's funny to think that in my head I have a symphony of music going but on the outside, it's silent.

Slowly my eyelids became heavier as I practiced. Each blink becoming just a little bit longer. Occasionally I'd blink open and vaguely remember what note I was on. Finally, I blinked, and my eyes were just too heavy to open up and I fell asleep.

o.o.o.o..o.

The sound of papers falling brought my thoughts back to the real world and to the Moyashi lying on his bed. Sliding off and standing upon the dark wooden floors I looked down at the sheet music scattered all about, complex drawings on each row of lines. I looked over at the boy in my charge only to feel a faint smirk be brought to my lips.

He had fallen asleep while reading music, His hand dangling over the edge and papers covering him and the floor as they fell from within his grasp. His head was turned sideways and his mouth partly open while damp hair spread over and framed his face. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable, and so weak just like when I carried him back on the hike. Those pale lips that seemed so tantalizing, I wonder what they tasted like. The sweet mitarashi dango that he always loved or the strawberries that he ate for breakfast? I blinked stopping myself and shaking my head quickly, my hair whipping my face and swaying behind me.

No. No. Yuu stop thinking like that! Have better self control. Damn Moyashi, making me think like this.

I should go meditate, that'll clear my thoughts. I gave a quick glance to the Moyashi. He was sleeping. He'll be fine for a little bit while I meditate, I just have to check on him in a few hours and make sure he wakes up. I stepped over and around the sheet music. Stupid Moyashi made a mess because he was too tired to even put the folder down. I reached the door, stepped outside, and with one quick glance back to the Moyashi shut it behind me. With Mugen in hand, I stepped down the patio and headed towards the forest that was nearby. (Just because I'm up here in the middle of fucking nowhere doesn't mean I have to stop training)

I glanced up at the sky, clouds floating over the sun clutching and then releasing it from within its dark grasps. My shoes began to crush leaves underfoot as I entered the forests far from the cabin. Foliage underfoot gave away my presence to the world around. Leaves, twigs, scraps of branches and bark were part of it. I stepped over a log and headed down a somewhat familiar path. Or at least what looked to be a path. The large pine and oak trees around slowly obscured the cloudy sky above me. I ventured on until a small clearing of grass appeared in front of me. I sat down on the cool leaves and grass, crossing my legs. Closing my eyes and straightening my back, my sword Mugen rested beside me as I began to meditate.

A slow, methodic breath escaped past my lips gently. My eyes shut and listening to my surroundings. Meditating quietly. The wind blowing against my body and rustling the trees around me. All was silent except for the wind.

I couldn't keep my thoughts calm; I never seemed to now a days. Stupid Allen would work his way in and bring all of these stupid feelings back up and make my body act differently than my mind. I'd end up with a racing heart even though I was standing or make my cheeks feel hot just from him being close. I'm so going to get found out. No way are these feelings going to remain hidden if I'm stuck with the Moyashi, like I am now. Seeing him occasionally during the school day and on weekends is one thing. But having to monitor him for the next 24 hours or so. That's an entirely different story.

A sigh escaped as I gave up on meditating and found myself just sitting on the ground leaning back on my hands. When did this even start? Beginning of last year? This year? Summer? I can't even remember the day, it just happened over time I guess. One minute I hate the kid's guts and the next he's working his way into my heart and making my breath catch itself within my chest.

Yesterday's events couldn't help but bring itself into my head. Allen falling down the cliffside, I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating for a second as I watched him slip, his shirt falling just barely out of grasp and down he went. Rolling and tumbling. Lenalee's shriek ringing through my ears as my own voice found itself and called down to him. Running down to him, picking up that bloody figure and hearing the pain, I shuddered at the thought. Not wanting to imagine the boy that I … love… be hurt. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him close and protect him from the dangers of the world. He seemed so innocent and being hurt doesn't suit that angelic face. After what he told me about the hospital, I wanted to hug him tight and tell him that he wasn't alone in his loss, that not all hospitals are horrifying and that I was such an idiot for not knowing.

"I'm such an idiot. Look at what he's done to your head. It seems there's someone who has found a way into that closed heart of mine." I spoke to no one but my own self.

A drop of something hit my head and broke through my thoughts. I looked up to see that the clouds that had been floating by had darkened the sky and shrouded it over like a cloak. An echo of thunder reverberated throughout the clearing as rain drops began to steadily fall upon me and the forest around.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Eyes fluttering blink once. Blink twice. Soft carpet covered the living room floor and matched the accented pale brown walls. The black leather furniture stood out against the carpeting, as did the brown coffee table, said coffee table was currently lined up with alcohol and wines of various kinds. This sight wasn't all that new to me, it was my living room after all. I didn't spend much time down here except for when Cross wants something. I turned towards the staircase and began to ascend those stairs, my hand gliding up the railing but not feeling it. I felt light as air, my ankle didn't even hurt I glanced down towards my arms, no bandages. I reached the top of the landing and turned right into the hallway, heading straight towards the room that belonged to me. I turned the handle of the bedroom door and….

Found myself in the bathroom? I blinked, gazing ahead at my bathroom. The walls painted pale green, the air was steamed up by fog. I could barely even see my reflection in the mirror from how steamy it was in there. I heard the familiar clunk that echoes in the bathroom whenever the shower is being turned off. Is someone in there? Turning towards the brown shower curtain I stared at it as a rustling was heard and then the sound of the rings moving to make way for the person inside.

And holy crap Kanda is in my shower. He grabbed the nearest towel, and began to dry off himself. I turned my head hastily and looked at the wall.

"K-Kanda! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower" Was the only noise I heard. My eyes were sealed shut, and my mind was currently in the process of forcing a cherry red blush down my face and away. I stopped, thinking it over in my head.

'KANDA IS IN MY BATHROOM! AND HE IS NAKED!" Were my only real thoughts, I had taken a momentary look at him before looking away. He is so fine. I now think I can die happily.

Risking a glance, white hair whipped my face as it turned with the motion.

Kanda was gone. I stared at the empty space for a moment before dashing out of the bathroom and glancing down the hallway and then to the door across the hallway from the bathroom. My bedroom door. It was open. I stepped forward hesitantly at first, another blush was rising to my face I just know it. My feet stopped when the doorway was behind me. I won't lie. I stared at him. I stared at him for a long time.

There Kanda was, lying on my bed; the red sheets contrasting so nicely with that slightly tanned skin. His black hair was spilled around him like ink being mixed with water as it spreads. I'm not sure if he was wearing any clothes but he was shirtless for sure, the sheet of my bed wrapped around his middle and hiding him from me, though I could see the well defined definition he had on his hip bones.

I stepped forward hesitantly. Kanda looked like a sacrificial offering, wanting for me to claim it. His arms over his head flexing those muscular arms and well toned chest. Or looked like some Greek God, perhaps Poseidon. He had that air around him of commanding authority and his hair looked like the ocean when the dark light of moonlight hits it. Two more steps and I found myself hovering over the bed. I don't know what came over me next.

My knee brought itself on the bed and climbed upwards, the bed sinking slightly and cushioning the new weight of my body. My other leg went over Kanda's waist and somewhat pinned him beneath. I saw those dark midnight eyes staring at me with lust like he wanted me to take him. So I did.

I leaned over him and pressed my lips against his in the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced. His mouth was slightly chapped and his lips were a pale pink. Beautiful. I tilted my head slightly for better access as I pulled back faintly for breath, our lips still barely touching. Kanda wasn't having any of that as he reached both his hands up, one wrapping around the back of my neck and the other cupping my cheek with those sword calloused hands. He pulled me back down and the kiss resumed, becoming more fervent, needier, and more demanding. Tongues collided and I found myself in the battle for a taste of something new, something rare and one of a kind. I stopped all thinking at this point. I didn't even care that I was panting for breath or that my skin felt like it was burning hot. I gave a bite on Kanda's lower lip to which a groan was the only response.

Casting my eyes down at the flushed look on his face, those eyes half closed.

"Allen.." that deep voice slurred out against my lips.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I sat up quickly, my breath slightly heavy and my cheeks feeling flushed. I shifted slightly in my bed, only to feel that I was immensely turned on and had quite the erection in my pants. I sat up looking at the papers of sheet music all around the room.

A shower of something hit my window and a sudden boom reverberated throughout the cabin as I snapped my head in the direction of the window, only to watch as another wave of rain hit it and send water flying. Shadows leaving unusual marks and designs on my bed. I gave a quick onceover of the room for the person who had been plaguing my dreams. He wasn't here. And the one question I had more than anything else was: Where is Kanda?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

So… Can I get to 100 reviews before the next chapter? Please? It'll make my day. It really would. Typically I never ask for reviews because it's your choice whether you want to or not. I don't care if you do or don't. Just a goal of mine I guess.


	13. The Storm Begins

Ch. 13:

I limped out of the bathroom having finally relieved myself from my… problem. (It took quite a while because I ended up worrying about the current. M.I.A samurai and those thoughts of the dream, they just didn't want to go away so I ended up working it out…) The sheets had grown cold since I left as the chill surged through me when I sat back down. What was that dream anyway? No way have I ever thought of Kanda in such a…. sexual manner. Never the less as someone to make out with. My body just has hormones. Really bad hormones that's all. I'm a 16 year old sex deprived teen that's all. All the guys at my school have girlfriends who they make out with and stuff. Maybe I just need to find a nice girl who can be my "significant other". I thought it over for a moment, but for some reason the appeal of girls was just. Gone. Lenalee didn't even appeal to me. Then Kanda showed up in my head, romantic thoughts of being within that strong grasp and kissing those lips like in my dream hit me once more.

NO. NO. ALLEN! We are not going through that again! I yelled at myself mentally shaking my head. Oh. … Oh my … What if. WHAT IF THIS MEANS I'M GAY! No. No. Allen Walker is straight. I sat there, with my head in my hands, mulling it over. What if I was gay? I'm so confused. I have to admit Kanda is quite attractive and all but no way do I like him like that. Sex. That's all. I'm just a sex-deprived teen, with raging hormones and a shocked mind that is grateful of Kanda for saving him. That's all. That's it. That's all it ever will be.

The cabin door slammed open, as a freezing wind forced it's way in and filled every corner of the room with its tainted ice claws. A shudder forced its way through me as I wrapped my bandages hands over my chest and hugged myself. Lightning struck through the air once more as Kanda appeared at the doorway. He stepped in shutting and locking the door behind him. When he turned around he looked just like in my dream. Well except for the fact that he had clothes on. Do I like him more than a friend? Or am I just hallucinating. Because at this point. I was about ready to pin him to the ground and ravish him just like in my dream.

His hair was soaking wet and clinging to his pale cheeks, water streaming down them. His ponytail was messed up, partially loose as the wet strands clung to the back of his shirt. Dry clothing? Ha. He was soaking wet, not a patch was spared from the rain, the blue shirt he was wearing stuck to his figure and outlined the hidden definition. Kanda gave me a glance, took off his shoes and socks and headed to his bed, grabbing his bag and yanking out a spare set of clothes. He started stripping in front of me. His shirt being pulled over his head and the hair tie let loose as those black strands clung together and stuck to his body. His shirt. Gone. This is so like my dream. Kanda at least had the decency to step into the bathroom to change his pants and boxers. He stepped out. Shirtless. His wet clothes dropped to the floor as he began to search for a new shirt.

I felt useless just sitting on my bed so I hobbled my way into the bathroom and dug out a clean white towel. Hopping over behind Kanda, he didn't even glance at me as I flopped down onto the floor behind him (Rather ungracefully and loud I might add.). I reached up with the towel and wrapped it over his head and began to dry that long hair of his. He'll get sick if he stays wet. Large drops of water streamed down his bare back as he sat, his body visible stiffened.

"Moyashi. What are you doing?" Kanda growled, not turning around as I continued to try to dry off his hair.

"Drying your hair." I stated blandly. Maybe I was concerned for him. Or maybe I was selfish and wanted to just graze my fingers over that skin and hair.

"I can dry my own hair."

"Well you seemed preoccupied." I stated, rubbing his hair against the now damp towel.

"I will dry my own hair. Now let go or else." He gave one last growl as he pulled out a comb. I backed off, slowly though. The towel draped over his head and shoulders. I just sat there behind him as he yanked the towel off. At this point of the day. I didn't want to get up. One of my legs was out of commission anyway so it would have been difficult.

Well Crumpets. Looks like I'm stuck sitting here. No way I'm going to ask Kanda for help after that brush off and that dream. That dream that was still so very vivid in my mind. Kanda can't know. I'll be made fun of forever for having a dream like that. So I lay down sideways onto the floor and just sat there. The wood felt cold against my cheek and my bandaged arms were bent in front of my face. The cabin seemed to have suddenly grown cold from the storm. The wind that had blown in seemed to help further aid the chill that was beginning to surge through my body.

Kanda ran his fingers through his hair and then began to comb through it. What I would give to comb his hair. The way that he started at the bottom and slowly worked upwards, removing the knots and refining that gorgeous hair. Maybe I should grow my own hair out, nah. IT wouldn't look to good on me. Somehow, I can only see Kanda manifesting that long hair in the most perfect way.

The possessor of the long hair stopped his preening and turned his neck towards me. His hair was half way combed, funny how he looked. One said sleek, straight and damp while the other was damp, tangled up and clung together in uneven chunks.

"What?" He grunted towards me. He probably noticed me staring at him.

"Nothing" I blinked staring at him as he twisted his whole body around to face me, his legs crossed as he resumed combing his hair. The ground was somewhat comfortable, when you got over the chill and dirt.

"Then go away." He shot me a glare

"Can't. Kind of have no balance and one leg functioning at the moment."

"Che" Was the only response as he turned his body back towards his bed, his face no longer being in my presence. So I continued lying there. Observing him like the creepy stalker I am. I'll admit I'm his stalker.

Something stood out to me though. On Kanda's body. The hair on his arms, it was standing straight up. His body shivering just faintly. He must be cold seeing as how he was soaking wet. He didn't show it and I never really thought someone like him would give into physical weakness, but seeing how his arms shook just barely as he raised and slid that comb through his damp hair, showed that he was indeed human. The way his chest was rising and falling and his nipples pert from the cold. I sat up slowly, wanting to feel for myself just how cold he was. So I shifted forward, impulse taking over and wrapped my arms around him from behind. Pressing my cheek against his back. It was cold. Not cold as in just a light breeze, cold as in winters in England cold. And winters there are cold. Far colder then the floor. _Just how long was he in the rain? _I thought. Much longer then I wanted him to be out.

"Moyashi." Kanda stopped what he was doing and just sat there on the ground, me leaning against him with my arms wrapped around his abdominals. I'm just going to say it now. We looked absolutely gay. In every sense of the word.

"You're cold." I mumbled, feeling the difference in temperature as my cheek rubbed against his back.

"And you're warm." He spoke up. He dropped the comb in his bag, having finished combing his long hair. So we just sat there, he was arctic. Just like the way he acts at times. I could feel his pulse through each heartbeat.

_THUMP-THUMP_

_THUMP-THUMP_

_THUMP-THUMP_

Kanda's heart was beating just a bit faster, goes to show just how cold he is. His body tensed up from the sudden contact. I shifted a little and adjusted my grip on him. I didn't want to let go honestly, something about being close to him made me at ease and comforted. I'm surprised though that he hasn't just brushed me off.

"M-Moyashi." Kanda stuttered faintly but his voice was still strong. "You should let go. I can be warm myself."

"Ah. Sorry about that Kanda…" I mumbled as the air became static and the pleasant atmosphere was broken like shattered glass. Awkwardness stilled over us as I released my grip. Kanda pulled a shirt on and went into the bathroom shutting the door.

o.o.o.o.o.

I couldn't think right at all. My mind was too busy raging with hormones and thoughts of just giving up all self-control to even think properly. My body was freezing cold except for the places where he touched me, which felt as hot as fire. I stared at the small mirror that hung over the sink and looked at myself. I was shaking slightly; being shirtless didn't help my case of being cold. My heart was beating throughout my chest and I felt like the tattoo covering the racing object wouldn't be able to contain it. I gave a faint sigh and leaned down onto the sink and stared at the white porcelain. Something about it pissed me off. I gave a faint growl to it but the thought of the presence on the other side of the door brought me back to my present situation.

What was the Moyashi thinking? Drying my hair? Hugging me? What's next? Making out? I can't understand the way that boy thinks. He does things without thinking about it first.

He is going to be the end of me. I just know it. Always so fucking innocent and Naïve but at the same time he found some way to get into my head. He doesn't get it that I like it or him. Whenever he comes into contact with me. Urg. I can hardly take it. Why haven't I just confessed to him already?

I grumbled as I just stood there in the bathroom, contemplating whether or not I should stay or leave. The Moyashi would get suspicious if I stayed in here for too long. Probably think I'm dying or passed out. I gave a faint sigh and braced myself for the torture that was bound to be the next several hours.

Leaving the bathroom I found the Moyashi sitting on his bed somehow peering out the window to the storm that was raging outside. (How he got up there… I have no idea, seeing how he was laying defenseless on the floor just a few minutes ago) Wind whipped the window and rain painted the walls with its cold wetness. I slumped down onto my bed and wrapped the blanket around myself; the back of my shirt was growing damp from my hair.

Allen seemed to note my wrapping the blanket around myself as he turned and peered at me with those deep silver eyes the color of mercury. Those mercury eyes laced with what looked to be concern. Allen twisted around and stood on one leg on the cold floor. With a forceful tug the blanket was ripped off his bed. Allen tried to put weight onto his other foot but only seemed to grimace at the pain. Stupid Moyashi. Trying to do more then he can handle. The boy smiled however and limped towards me, taking the blanket and lifting it in the air and over me, wrapping the soft fabric over my shoulders.

Stupid Moyashi. So benevolent, what if he gets cold? The room seemed to be getting colder and colder with every passing moment.

Allen smiled once more and then returned to his bed, his injured foot stretched over the side of the bed.

"Do you want to play a game Kanda? It's not like there is much to do here."

"What kind of game?" I stated. I needed to know the terms and know exactly what I was getting myself into before I even got remotely close to saying yes. Allen and games were a deadly duo, like hairspray and a lighter.

"A conversation game. Or I got a deck of cards in my bag if you want to play go fish or poker."

"No Poker." I stated without a doubt in my mind. Those stupid western games always ended badly when Allen plays. Lavi's birthday party was a prime example as to why you never play poker with Allen. The boy stripped both Lavi and I to our underwear. (He cheated. I know it. The Moyashi just won't admit it. )

"Alright then… Conversation games?"

"Like…?"

"20 questions, Never have I ever, Two truths and a Lie, Would you rather, Absolute Truth…" Allen listed on. All the games were new territory for me. I knew what conversation games were but all those seemed stupid or I didn't know how to play. Though Never Have I ever sounded vaguely familiar, maybe I played it at Lavi's birthday party with him. That's the game where you find out who the outgoing people are and who the people who live under a rock are.

"Let's play Never have I ever. I know the rules for that one." I stated, pulling a pillow from the head of my bed and wrapping my arms around it hugging it. I'd rather have this pillow be a certain white haired boy who was currently injured and under my care.

"Alright then, you can go first Kanda."

"Alright. Never have I ever been to Britain." I gave a smirk at the thought. Nope. Never have I been to Britain. I've been to Japan but that was about it. Muttering was Allen's response and I couldn't help but to stare at him as the white haired sophomore reached below and pulled his shirt up and over his head.

"…. Why are you stripping?" I stated bluntly, the words slipping from my mouth without a second thought. A faint idea forming in my head, but I didn't want to admit it, was this part of the game? I stared at Allen my eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. Though, I couldn't help but to stare at Allen. He wasn't in any sports but… damn. He looked. Well, sexy. This wasn't the first time I'd seen him shirtless but I can't help but to marvel at that flawless creamy skin, pale but undeniably rich. The stark contrast between pure white bandages, that creamy skin and the dark black color of his arm. It almost looked like a tattoo if it wasn't for the fingernails. Oh how I want to ravage him, unfortunately my thoughts of messing with Allen were stopped when his clear voice reached my ears.

"It's how you play the game isn't it…? If you haven't done it you take off a part of your clothing… At least that's how I've always played it. It's either clothing or you take a shot of alcohol. " Allen stated meekly, probably confused cause of my question. The boy's words sunk into my mind and I thought about it for a moment.

Allen's going to strip every time I've done something he hasn't.

I don't know whether I should keep on playing or not.

And besides, what's up with all these strip games! No way I'm going to strip.

"Different Game." I stated bluntly. No way I wanted to play this now. Even if I'd get to strip Allen down to his underwear. Stupid western games. I won't lose my pride to this.

Allen blinked at me before he reached and pulled his shirt on. "Okay then… 20 questions? Absolute Truth? I'm presuming you don't want to play any games that involve removing clothes. "

"I don't know those games. Explain them" I hate feeling stupid. I really hate that stab to my pride I get whenever I lack in the knowledge of something. Especially western games.

"I wouldn't expect you to Kanda. You aren't particularly fond of games after all," Allen giggled. Not like a schoolgirl. But like. A manly-boyish kind of giggle. Like. Well. You get the picture. It. Was. Cute. A single finger connected to that bandaged hand pressed against his cheek in thought for a moment. Kind of like Lenalee. He was probably thinking of a way to explain the games.

"20 Questions is a game where someone thinks of a noun and you can only ask 20 questions to try to figure out what it is. And Absolute Truth is where one person asks a question and the other must give the absolute truth to it. Whether it is good or bad. Caught lying or avoiding the question and you suffer a penalty or something along those lines."

20 questions seemed boring and at least with Absolute Truth I would get to learn more about the Moyashi.

"The second one." I muttered, snuggling my pillow and setting my chin on it after bringing my knees to my chest. It's fucking cold.

"Ah. All right. You want me to go first or do you?"

"I don't care." I grumbled. Hopefully the Moyashi wouldn't ask anything too personal. Might as well risk it, besides there isn't anything else to do but meditate and my mind is too frazzled with dealing with Allen to even remain calm.

"Okay." Allen leaned back against the wall next to the window and looked at me with those silver eyes. Examining me.

"What are you afraid of?"

…. Moyashi you're not supposed to be asking questions like that. I ran my eyes over the boy once more who was staring intently, curiosity was practically screaming from his eyes. What am I afraid of? Nothing cliché like storms or the dark. I'm not afraid of a lot of things, except a certain short stack finding out my secret about my love for him, but one in particular came to my mind.

"Swimming. Pools of water." *** I stated into the silence of the room. I cringed my eyes shut for a moment before opening them. Swimming. Harsh memories were brought up at the thought of that January evening when Alma had dared me to jump into the swimming pool in the backyard. I figured, oh swimming is easy. I'll just jump in and get right back out. But the moment my body slipped in. I felt paralyzed. The cold sunk into my nerves and I couldn't move, my body wouldn't follow my commands and I sunk. Tiedoll eventually got me out and I ended up almost going to the hospital for hypothermia.

"What?" Allen seemed to choke as the words filled the air

"Nope. You already asked a question. My turn." Allen pouted. Best to avoid the question further. Besides. The Moyashi can't cheat. It's not honorable.

" What's the story behind your arm? The whole story not just bits and pieces." I thought and asked the boy in front of me.

"… You're good at this game."

"Well it's not really difficult. I'm just asking questions."

"I thought you already knew the story, I told Lenalee and Lavi."

"Well I wasn't there, now quit avoiding he question and spill before you get a penalty."

"Ah. Well, it was disfigured at birth, I was abandoned because of it, later on when I was about… 5-6 maybe a bit later, I got in a car accident with my adopted father, the accident sent glass and debris and my arm got crushed underneath part of the car. Needless to say, Mana didn't live and the state of my arm was made worse. That same accident is when I got the scar on my face. I had glass from the windshield gash me. Ironic how it's shaped like a pentacle."

… Holy…. I didn't expect that. . I mean I've known Moyashi for a little over a year but I never bothered to ask about the scar or his arm. It was just something I was never really concerned about. The atmosphere seemed solemn and Allen bit his lip as he reached his hand up and ran his fingers over where the scar was. Pulling his hand back, Allen gripped his chest and forced a smile.

"Alright my turn! Explain why you're scared of swimming and pools of water."

"I almost drowned in a swimming pool in winter. I never learned how to swim before the incident and I never wanted to after the incident."

"… You don't know how to swim?" Allen snorted, covering his mouth with his hands holding back a stifled laugh.

I growled in indignation and couldn't help but raise my voice, my cheeks felt a tad bit hot "Shut up!"

"Alright! Is that why you didn't come to the lake yesterday?"

". No answer. You already asked a question it's my turn!" I shouted, trying to avoid the subject as much as I could. The memory still haunting me as I thought of something else to ask Allen.

"What are you most scared of Short stack." I retorted. After the many personal questions Allen asked it was my turn to find out his secret about what he was most afraid of.

Allen's cheerful dispensation seemed to change after the words slipped out of my mouth and floated into the air.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm actually scared of a lot of things. Though I'd have to say I'm most afraid of being alone, or just being abandoned in general. It's something that just petrifies me." Allen looked out the rain soaked window. The atmosphere changed, I could feel it, Allen truly was afraid of being of alone. It was so clearly written on his face. Though… there was no way I would have ever been able to tell that one. It was like seeing the Moyashi through a foggy mirror, after wiping away the fog I could finally see the frightened look on his face and his desperation.

The short stack was always so happy and cheerful, though at times we argued and fought, the stupid kid would always end up taking the blame or selflessly helping people till he broke with his martyr complex. Did he do all that too avoid the loneliness? Silence filled the cabin; Allen reached up and pressed a hand against the frozen glass of the window.

_CLICK._

Well there you have it. Thank you so much everyone for the huge 110 reviews. I love you all so much. Sorry that it took me almost a month to write this. I had some computer issues and then I was just to lazy to get off my butt and write the rest of it. Thanks for staying with me so far on this story. I'm not sure how much longer this story will last but I'm hoping to make it an awesome one.

Also. I feel like Kanda is a bit OOC in this story. Please tell me if you think he is. I HATE OOC characters so I'm trying my best to keep them in character. Please give me critique and review. This is one of the chapters I have that feels rushed. I'll probably go back and edit it in a week or something after taking a break from it. (Only then realizing how horrible it is.) I'll post a quick update or the next chapter letting you know if I edit it.

*** In the anime/manga it's hinted that Kanda can't swim, so I decided to put that in after learning that peculiar little fact about him.

Happy Halloween!


	14. Time Changes People

Camping Trip. Ch. 14.

Howdy!

Hey sorry, for the extremely long delay in posting this. A lot of things occurred in November and I found myself struggling to write this. (No joke. I wrote this chapter 3 different ways and times trying to find the best one.) Needless to say, I hope to possibly update sooner in December as school will be wrapping up and I just have Midterms.

Also. Thanks a lot for the reviews that helped shaped this chapter. I'm glad you guys give me such awesome feedback.

- x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x

FLASHBACK. - 1 year ago-

"Why… Am I here?" I responded with a groan, rubbing my temples. The warm spring air blew past me in a gentle breeze, my bangs being ruffled and my ponytail swaying in it.

"Same." Allen spoke up gently, giving Lenalee a puzzled expression. I noticed the way that his head tilted when he looked at the girl and the way his white eyebrows creased together making indents in his pale skin.

"Because ~ I need to go shopping with someone! And you guys are perfect for that!" The Chinese girl smiled at us before hooking her arms around Allen and mine arms tugging us along faster.

"Come on Yuu! It'll be fun! Be optimistic about it!" Lavi shouted happily, several people gave us funny looks as I snapped back at the irritating rabbit.

"Don't call me by my first name!" I shouted glaring and tugging out of Lenalee's grip. I didn't have a problem with shopping. I just had a problem with not wanting to be here. I'd much rather be home studying or practicing with Mugen. I was forced into this trip after all, I'll shop when I need clothes and right now I don't need clothes. The gray V-neck and jeans I was wearing were just fine.

"You don't need to freak out Kanda. It's just shopping." Allen stated being tugged along his footsteps stumbling as he tried to balance himself with Lenalee pulling him along faster then his feet could keep up with.

"Besides! There are always lots of cute girls at the mall Yuu! And you have yet to have a girlfriend yet you're a sophomore almost a junior!"

"That's cause I don't want one." I stated blandly to him as Lenalee pushed us all into a shop that screamed femininity and girlyness. A while back, the day after midterms had ended I came to accept that I was indeed gay. It wasn't a very fun time for me, several intense practice sessions with my sword, pent up teen frustration and hormones, a whole lot of internet and soul searching and I came upon the fact that I was in did homosexual. I don't know, it just came on after I started thinking about it that one time with the Moyashi.

"Yuu, I'm starting to think that you're asexual. Come on just hit on one girl." Lavi called over to me as Lenalee and him began to try on different hats and bows and flowers in there hair. Lavi trying on a new headband.

"No" dismissing the matter I continued onward, swerving around different carts and racks of jewelery and clothes, until I bumped into the Moyashi. Who stumbled and almost fell into the carpeted ground if he didn't catch himself.

"Oi. Watch it Moyashi." I looked down at the shortstack, who was clearly dazed and not focusing. Stupid Freshman.

"It's Allen Bakanda!" Allen retorted, turning towards me with a glare and an irritated look. Needless to say he was cute that way, all huffed up and bothered.

"I don't bother remembering the names of those incapable to even walk."

"Oh… I apologize Kanda. I forgot your brain was to stupid to even remember something so simple as my name."

"What was that Mo-Ya-Shi" I pronounced each syllable slowly, even giving him a flick on the forehead as I bent down to further insinuate the height difference between us.

"I am so sick of you! Haven't you ever heard of the word kindness! Or at least being nice! Why are you always so rude." Allen shouted at me, clearly going off on a tangent as he turned around and threw his arms up into the air. I merely crossed my arms over my chest and glared down at him. He could get so huffed up over something so small. I glanced up towards the employee working here, she was glaring at us for making such a fit. I blinked and took the opportunity to look around. Noting that something was off. I went over and put a hand over the Moyashi's mouth as he continued to go on about how I needed to learn to be more sincere and shit.

"OI. Quit going off like a girl. Where is the rabbit and his girlfriend?" I spoke up noticing that Lavi and Lenalee were nowhere to be seen within the store. Allen then seemed to take the time to look around and notice that the two were gone. He yanked my hand off and looked around at the racks of clothes and then outside of the store. Yet they were absolutely nowhere.

"They ditched us!" Allen shouted grumpily, as he left the store and kicked the edge of a trashcan that was nearby.

"I'm going to kill him. " I really was, rage boiled up through me at the prospect that he had DITCHED me with the moyashi. Left me without a word, only to run off and flirt with some girl. Oh Lavi is so dead. I'm going to skewer him with Mugen and watch as he bleeds to the ground.

"Ah… that might be going to far…" I turned towards Allen with a glare.

"Fine, then fuck them. I'm leaving!" Can't kill him, might as well ditch him to hitchhike home since he got a ride with me.

"Ah Kanda Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. "

"Hey, at least take me with you! I don't want to stay here alone!"

"'Che" I responded, not really in the mood for words as I turned around and strode towards the exit and then my car, a black 1995 mustang. Allen's footsteps never to far behind as he kept up with my stride. Upon reaching my car and getting in, I stopped and looked at Allen.

"Where am I taking you again?" I groaned as I put my forehead on the steering wheel, careful not to honk the horn. I glanced over at Allen in the passenger seat as the boy scratched the back of his head.

'Home I guess unless you want to go elsewhere?"

"What Elsewhere, This city is boring as hell."

"Lavi was going on about an amusement park that he wanted to go to. Saying he couldn't go because one of his ex's was working there."

I'd heard of the amusement park but never really bothered with it. Who liked loud and obnoxious places with workers who weren't happy and kids that had no respect and demanded to go on this ride and that ride?

I put the key in the ignition and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road busy road. An awkward silence filled the car as I drove, I didn't like the radio and the weather outside was nice so I rolled the window down partially, my hair would fly everywhere if it were all the way down.

"So…." I glanced towards Allen; he was trying to make conversation, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"What?"

"How long have you known Lavi? Or. Umm… hehe sorry, I'm not very good at starting conversation." I glanced towards him once more. Not good at starting conversation? The Moyashi could start a conversation with just a smile and here he was fidgeting and fumbling with his phone in his hands. He was weird. Or different at least.

"I saw him in elementary school and became acquaintances with him in Junior High. All that love and friendship crap he spouts is bull. He's an annoying pest I wish would leave."

"How long have you lived here? You seem like you know the entire town upside down and backwards."

"Tiedoll, Marie, and I moved here when I was nine."

"So you weren't born here?"

"Born in Japan."

"That's cool. And what's the story behind Mugen?"

"Family heirloom." I adjusted myself at a red light as we drove past the street that led to my house.

"Ah. Kanda… don't you live down that way?"

"Yeah, " I stated, as I kept on driving, turning left onto another road as the tip of a Ferris wheel came into view. I wasn't doing this because Allen suggested it or because the place even seemed remotely appealing. It was because Lavi would be jealous and I could spite and make fun of him for it. I turned right onto another road and drove down.

"Kanda… we aren't seriously going to that amusement park right?"

"There isn't anything else to do in this stupid town." I stated, as I pulled into a somewhat busy parking lot and took the nearest spot. I turned the ignition off and opened my door, followed by Allen. When I looked around I noted that the sun was practically gone, dipped behind the horizon for the rest of the night. We approached the entrance gate, I watched Allen as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets and his sleeves were pushed down. He wasn't wearing gloves today so I'm presuming his hand was the reasoning behind it. We paid our ways in, receiving little stamps on the back of our hands that were red with a smiley face. I scowled at it. I didn't like the smiley face. It was too happy.

"So… what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. You decide." I glanced down at the Moyashi. If he had fun he'd brag to Lavi and therefore the rabbit would be jealous. Best to let him have all the fun. "Whatever it is. I'll just tag along." I stated, digging my hands into my pockets, fumbling with my car keys, my phone, a receipt, piece of gum and spare change. I looked around, the lights were bright and several strings of colors hung here and there, creating a small canopy over the place. Trees were rooted hear and there and benches set up. Vendors lined a side while rides filled the rest of the space. It was slightly cramped but nonetheless it had a somewhat pleasant atmosphere.

"Then lets go on the roller coaster!" Allen stated, suddenly getting excited about riding it. He began to head over there, me in tow following along his bounding sneakers. The converse he wore kicked up gravel as we walked towards the line of it. It was a Thursday afternoon during the school year so it wasn't terribly busy, some lines were empty but a few families and groups of kids hung around. Though, something I noticed was the amount of couples. Everywhere, I would glance and see various teenagers holding hands, Guys and girls were flirting, giggling their great joy, sharing cotton candy and popcorn. I even saw a couple of lesbian girls holding hands and walking… well, they seemed lesbian at least.

"Kanda! Hurry up!" Allen called out, pulling me out of my daze of observation and to the fact that my pace had slowed down and Allen was standing at the line waiting for me. The neon blue sign for the roller coaster standing out against the regular white and yellow lights.

"I'm coming, Moyashi. Don't get your panties in a twist." I grumbled, walking towards him and stopping in the line. The attendant lady smiled at us, giggling as she gestured us forward and into the car of the roller coaster. She seated us, smiling and gawking for a moment before returning to her duties.

"You scared Kanda?" Allen grinned at me from where we sat next to each other. I adjusted myself in the seat.

"No. Are you scared Moyashi?" I turned my head toward him, a playful smirk rising to my lips, as I looked him over.

"Nope. Roller Coasters are awesome." He stated, smiling and fixing his seatbelt so it fit snug. I blinked and looked down at mine, I grabbed it and tried to figure it out. There was a center, but then the straps that go over my shoulders and waist didn't buckle in right.

"Need help Kanda?"

"No." I stated grumpily. Trying to figure out the contraption. Stupid overprotective people trying to harness us and crap.

"Stop. Kanda. Let me" Allen's hands reached over, grabbed mine and put them out of the way, his hands were soft and calloused slightly, his fingers strong as he fixed the seatbelt, apparently the shoulder and waist strap connected and then they all meet together in the center. Allen pulled his hands back. Only to reach up and adjust the straps to match my broad shoulders. He was practically leaning over me to get to the farther one. He loosened them up a bit but tight enough to where I could feel them. "There" He looked up at me with a smile and I couldn't help but to notice the way those gray eyes were absolutely beautiful, the way the black of his pupil's matched his iris's and his eyelashes framed them, the flawless skin marred by the red scar that ran down his cheek and curved underneath his eye. I nearly sucked in a breath as suddenly, the beauty of him struck me. When he smiled at me it seemed to make his face light up. I looked away quickly, and grumbled a 'che. Glancing up when I saw the attendant, come our way she reached down, gripped our straps and shook them, making sure they were snug. She reached over me and checked Allen and then pulled the bar down covering us.

"I hope I'm not being to forward, but you guys are a really cute couple." The girl smiled towards us and stood up and headed towards the start button or panel or whatever they call it. For a moment I was too stunned to say anything, I just froze my mouth gapping open. Me? With the Moyashi? We fight more than ever. Even Marie said we had opposite personalities. There was absolutely no way that we were a couple.

"W-We aren't a couple!" Allen shouted, I could see an embarrassed and exasperated look cover his face. I wanted to laugh but I held it in. His expressions were always way to funny. A sudden click and the ride was moving forward. I leaned back, slumping into my seat and resting my arms on the bar. Looking ahead at the gold illuminated track. I glanced towards Allen and saw him tense up. He's so scared. He just won't admit it. Gradually we climbed up a hill, I hate to say it but I was a tad bit excited, the thrill of climbing higher and higher off the ground making my heart beat faster. Adrenaline rushing through me as we reached the peak before the drop, we slowed and stalled for a moment.

"Holy crap…. Holy Crap…" I heard Allen speak up; I could feel him squirming in his seat. I looked towards him and found him gripping the bar till his knuckles were visible and the skin turned white.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

My heart pounded against my tattooed chest as we tipped over the edge and suddenly were thrown downwards with the momentum of gravity and weight. A scream worked its way to my ears despite the wind whistling past and my hair flying everywhere, my bangs whipping and scratching at my forehead. I looked over and saw the Moyashi screaming from where he was. A smile plastered on his face as his white hair flew around. The ride swerved left, the whole while, Allen was screaming and laughing and yelling. Turning right and going back up, going down and then left and the next thing we were upside down. Instinctly, I gripped the bar as I felt blood rushing to my head. Allen wouldn't stop laughing at the ride. He'd break off into fits of it in between yells and long and elaborate "Woos!" Meanwhile I just sat there, holding onto the bar and trying to see what was going on through the wind and my hair that was breaking free of it's hair tie. We slowed down as we reached another incline.

"Kanda if you yell it's more thrilling. Come on! Do it on this next drop!" Allen grinned towards me; his hair was everywhere, sticking up in random places like he decided that he didn't want to comb it this morning. We reached the second peak and I was shaking my head in disapproval. No way I was going to scream. That was just degrading to my pride. "Have some fun!" Allen reached over and shoved my shoulder gently. I turned and glared at him as he stuck his tongue out at me. We slowly tipped over once more and Allen screamed. He looked at me expectantly as we were twisted, jarred and then turned upside down. I just shook my head and he glared before more twists and turns had us caught up in the moment of being thrown around Allen laughed as we hit a turn and we slid sideways in her seats, only to be halted by the harness around us.

After many. Many. Many. Twists and turns, which were honestly making me, start to feel sick and like my stomach was doing flips. We were at the end of the ride. Slowly we stopped where we started and the same attendant came by and helped us lift the bar, while the Moyashi and I undid the harness around us. We stood up and climbed out of the cart. My hair felt tangled and judging by the Moyashi's it was likely sticking up and tangled. Allen stumbled slightly as we walked around. Slightly disoriented from the ride.

"That was amazing Kanda! We should go again!" He grinned at me as I flicked his forehead.

"No way. My hairs all messed up." I grumbled, pulling out the loose hair tie that hung halfway down the strands. I ran my fingers through my bangs and tried to make it look decent.

"Hey Kanda, why do you always tie your hair up. You should leave it down." I blinked and looked towards the Moyashi as we walked towards nowhere in particularly. I tugged at one of the long strands that fell down and spilled around my shoulders, it always felt nice to let my hair down, having it in a ponytail day after day occasionally gave me a migraine.

"I tie it up because it gets annoying at times, that and people insinuate that I'm a girl. It's not always up" I responded looking towards the Moyashi. I ran my fingers through my hair for a moment before shoving my hands in my pocket, adding the hair tie in with the rest of my belongings. I wasn't really in the mood to try to strangle and get every last hair back up. Besides, it would end up getting messed up by all the other rides.

"I can see why the long hair makes you seem like one but from up front you aren't. You got really gorgeous hair Kanda." Allen grinned towards me before looking ahead and noting that a vendor was selling cotton candy. I blinked, Allen's words sinking into me after a moment. I took a hand out of my pocket and ran it along the ends of my hair for a moment. I won't be one of those needy people that say I look ugly. I'm rather appealing and attractive and my hair just adds to that. I looked up at to the Moyashi's hair. It looked soft, and gorgeous as well. I wanted to run my fingers through those semi long strands of hair. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off as Allen headed off to the vendor without another word. I shut my mouth biting back the comment.

Approaching the stand, Allen ordered a rather large amount of the pink sugarous fairy floss before turning around and slumping down on a nearby disgusting bench, Covered in dirt and there was something sticky on the dark black bench. I sat down next to Allen and glanced towards him.

"Hey, we're here to make Lavi jealous right?" Allen looked at me for a reply as he tore a bit off the cotton candy and licked it from his fingers.

"Yeah. Why?" Faintly confused at the question, Allen began fumbling and pulling his phone out of his pocket, he pressed several buttons and turned the back of his phone towards us. He held his phone out, leaning back against me and taking a picture. A few more buttons and I'm presuming that it was sent to Lavi.

I pulled my own phone out, curious as to the time and if Lavi or Lenalee had decided to call or text me.

7:23

16 messages, 9 missed calls, and 5 voicemails.

"Someone's desperate for my attention." I stated, showing the screen to Allen who laughed. Almost all of them were from Lavi except a text and a call from Lenalee. I opened the messages and read through them.

"_Hey, where did you go?"_

"_Yuu?"_

"_Hey, where are you? Lenalee is freaking out."_

"_Is Allen with you?"_

"_Have you been kidnapped?"_

"_YUUUUU!"_

"_Pudding."_

"_You guys, Lenalee is going to have a heart attack."_

"_Oh snap. Yuu, there are tons of hot chicks here."_

"_You left -.-"?"_

"_Now I'm stuck with Lenalee. WHAT IF HER BRO. FINDS OUT?!"_

"_Lenalee says she's going to kick you in the balls."_

"_Hey. Is Al with you?"_

"_Seriously Yuu, this isn't funny. RESPOND! D:"_

"_WHERE ARE YOU?! I'm going to presume Allen is with you."_

"_Hey where did you guys go? I'm worried. Text me back! 3" _

_BZZZ BZZZ. _I looked up, feeling the bench vibrate and that annoying noise filling the air.

"Lavi's calling. I'm going to ignore him" Allen grinned and a smirk rose to my lips as I put my phone in my pocket and slumped down against the bench. "You want some Kanda?" Allen ripped off a bit of the cotton candy and held it out to me. I shook my head, sweets and I didn't work out. I much preferred spicy or bland. The white haired boy shrugged and ate it.

"Now what?" Allen stated licking cotton candy and devouring the sugary treat, a smidge of it covered his cheek. Looking like a spider had begun to nest on his pale face.

"I don't know. You pick. I'll follow." Allen looked over and examined the rides all bright and elaborate. The park would be open for probably another hour or two.

"How about the carousel? Kanda what do you want to ride? I don't want to just drag you around. We came here together." Allen blinked towards me with that look of his that showed concern and fairness. Spotting the bright yellow carousel in the distance small bits of memories flooded me. This wasn't the first time I'd been here and I doubt it's going to be the last. I came here once with Marie and Tiedoll and Daisya. Daisya wanted to ride the Carousel and Tiedoll insisted I ride with Marie.

"Sure. Carousel sounds good." Without another thought I stood up, dismissing the concept of what I wanted to ride, simply because there wasn't anything all that appealing to me. Allen and I stood up and walked in the general direction of the carousel. On the perilous adventure, there was a small group of kids who ran suddenly in front of us. I practically tripped over the little midgets and one of them fell down. I stumbled about for my footing as the sound of crying filled the air. Catching my footing and turning towards the noise, cotton candy was thrust into my hands. I watched as Allen knelt down by the little girl and picked her up, standing her up on her feet with a smile, followed by brushing the dirt off of her bright blue dress.

"Are you alright miss?" Allen smiled, checking her over, running his unmarred hand over her hair and wiping away the tears from the sniffling girl.

"Y-Yeah, b-but I fell down a-and i-it h-hurt!" She sniffled, her nose was runny and tears covered her face as she ran her dirty hands over it, wiping them away. Her talking was messed up as she kept hiccupping for air in between words and letters.

"Aw, I'm sorry that happened. Hey, how about I give you some cotton candy?" Allen reached up and took the cotton candy from me, kneeling back down to the girl's height and ripping off an untouched part and handing it to the girl.

"Thanks mister." The girl smiled at the offer, her tear stained cheeks moving the smile. She nibbled on it for a moment before turning around, and running off after her friends. A small thought crossing my mind._ She was way to trusting of the Moyashi, for all she knows the candy was drugged and poisoned and she could get kidnapped._

The Moyashi was so compassionate. I looked at him as he stood back up, finished the last of the cotton candy and threw the stick away. I've always known he had a soft side but there it was in action. So compassionate, he doesn't even know the girl nevertheless her name and yet he helped her up and shared his food with her. Allen smiled and nodded towards the carousel. I felt my heart skip a beat with that smile.

"Shall we go?" Allen strode off ahead, me following behind him as he led the way. I watched his hair sway just barely when he walked and the way his shoes had just a bit of a skip into his step now. I followed along, my hair swaying in the faint breeze. Since when was the Moyashi so appealing? We always fought and bickered as we had conflicting opinions about everything. Sure the girl fell and got hurt but she was the one who wasn't watching where she was going and she ran into me. She was at fault and honestly I would have just walked on if Allen wasn't there.

We waited in line before receiving a funny look (probably cause we're too old to ride the carousel.) from the attendant. After climbing up the stairs to the second floor, I watched Allen examine various animals before deciding that he wanted to spend this ride on the top of a dragon. I walked over and Allen gestured to the animal next to him. Nice. A horse. Pleasant. I walked over and climbed up on top of it, seeing as there wasn't much else to choose as several kids decided to take the other available seats and a couple was seated on the only bench.

"Like my dragon Kanda? I can be a knight." Allen winked playfully at me before drawing out a fake sword with his imagination.

I scoffed at him. "Your sword skills are pathetic."

"Kanda. That's not the point." Allen looked at me with a blank look that said 'really?'

"It is to me." I grumbled, sitting on the seat as the attendant came around and checked we were all seated and had the buckles buckled. So many safety precautions.

"If you think my skills are so poor then you should teach me. I think it would be cool to learn to wield a sword."

" I wouldn't know where to begin with you Moyashi. You got two left feet for everything." The ride started and slowly we were spinning around. Slowly, the animals we were seated on moved up and down. Allen laughed. Clearly this was the time of his life, riding on this silly contraption made for 5 year olds. I don't even know why I complied to ride this. Then again, why did I comply with any of this? Why did I comply with the suggestion to come to the amusement park? To let my hair down and not put it back up? To ride on the roller coaster or this carousel? To wait for Allen as he bought cotton candy. Nothing made sense. I felt my stomach do a flip just like on the roller coaster as Allen's laugh filled my ears and he looked towards me with that stupid grin of his on his face. Why am I feeling so sick to my stomach being with the Moyashi? Like being with him here and seeing him laugh and enjoy himself is making me feel, well not as pissy and irritated. I felt like I could probably spend hours here with him so long as he kept laughing and smiling with me.

"Wait!" Allen got an idea, as he jolted me out of my thoughts of him. Not like I'm going anywhere Moyashi. Allen dug in his pocket, pulling out his phone and setting up for another photo. I looked at the phone with a smirk. Another one to tease Lavi. Allen snapped a photo, digging his phone into his pocket.

Allen grinned at me before turning his head and looking out towards the small crowd. Those kids from earlier playing and running about, couples, parents and married couples walking around or sitting on benches. Groups of friends walking around eating. I glanced over towards the Moyashi and saw him staring out at everyone else like I was. Except he seemed more distracted, I couldn't see his face as his white hair ruined my view of him. I wanted to reach over and put my hand on his shoulder to bring him back to reality. I gripped my hand slowly and hesitantly began to lift it. Why am I so frightened about just reaching over and putting my hand on him? The ride began to slow as I retracted my fingers to the belt around me. It felt so short. Allen thanking the attendant as we walked back. I laced my fingers and leaned my head back against them, as we walked.

"Hey Kanda, Let's go on the Ferris wheel and then head home. It's getting pretty late and I'm sure Cross doesn't want me to be out to late." Allen smiled sheepishly. I shrugged and headed towards the brightly illuminated Ferris wheel. The inner wheel changing various colors and designs as the wheel went around and around. We walked towards the line, and stood there.

"Soo… Kanda. " Allen shoved his hands deep into his jeans pocket and looked up at me with a look that showed he was trying to come up with conversation.

"What Moyashi?"

"It's Allen! Geez, how can you not remember that?"

"I know what it is. I just choose not to say it Moyashi."

"Why?"

"Because." I said, enjoying the teasing. We entered an open cabin and the door was shut and sealed behind us. I put my elbow down onto the windowsill and rested my head on my head. Looking as gradually the ground begins to grow farther away and we grew higher up.

"Whoa…. This view is amazing. Why haven't we come here before Kanda?"

"What do you mean by here?"

"I mean why haven't Lavi, Lenalee, You, and I come here before?"

"I've been here before, Lavi's never been here cause his ex, Lenalee's come here with Komui. We've all just never gone together." I stated matter of factly. Looking towards the Moyashi, and feeling my heart begin to race and my mind not be able to think right as I realized that we were stuck together on this ride, growing hundreds of feet off the ground.

"I see, what was it like when you first came here?"

"A nightmare, you know Daisya?"

"He's the kid at school with the tattoos right?"

"Hate to ruin the surprise but it's actually colored eyeliner or henna marker or whatever the hell he calls it, anyway, Tiedoll brought us for some bonding. In the end Daisya ended up running around with Tiedoll chasing after him. Tiedoll tripped, broke a bone and I ended up taking care of Marie and Daisya while Tiedoll was in the fucking hospital. "

"Well that's pleasant, sounds like lots of fun."

"Absolutely. Most fun I've had in my entire life." I stated sarcastically, looking out the window to the people below, specifically avoiding eye contact with the Moyashi in case I ended up staring at him.

Silence filled the cabin for a moment before Allen broke it.

"You having fun Kanda?"

"I guess. I get to humiliate and show off to Lavi so yeah. I am having fun."

"That's good to hear, last few photos" Allen grinned, pulling out of his phone and taking a picture of me and himself, and then he hopped over onto the opposite bench and took a picture of us together. He returned to his bench and kept taking pictures of me.

"Quit it." I growled to him, returning over to grab the phone from him.

"Aw Come on Kanda. Seriously? This is the longest time we've gone without fighting!"

"There is going to be a fight if you don't stop. " I reached over mid photo and snagged the boys phone from him. I took it, and began to go through all the photos, some photos of me, him, us together, there was a photo of my hand half covering the lens. I returned to the home screen and saw that Allen had at least 30 ignored messages from Lavi and several calls.

"Seems the rabbit wants your attention too." I returned the phone to him as suddenly the cart stopped, inside the cabin it was slightly dim, the outside lights of the wheel making various colors splash across the Moyashi's white hair and skin. My heart picked up once more as I glanced over to him. I don't think I could form coherent sentences even if I tried. I was just captivated by that absolute beauty and that constant smile that was on Allen's face as he sorted through the photos and messages.

"Oi. Moyashi." I stated, looking away, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"What's up Kanda?" He glanced up towards me before returning to his phone.

"Are you having fun?" I stated simply. Looking down at all the people who seemed so miniscule and small. The whole amusement park seemed to be one small little anthill compared to the rest of the town's lights.

"Huh… Uh… yeah. Kanda. I'm having a lot of fun." Allen smiled to me, a sincere smile showing that this was indeed a fun trip. Allen looked out the window. "Hey. What do you think would happen if we dropped something from this height?"

"It would break and shatter and probably kill someone.

"Well that's a pleasant outlook." A smirk rose to my lips as Allen rolled his eyes. It was a stupid question.

"It's my outlook." I responded simply, looking back to Allen. "Who are you texting?" I asked, seeing Allen press the keyboard of his phone to write a message. It wasn't any of my business but I found myself aching to know who was so important to take Allen's attention away from me. Rarely did I receive attention that I actually wanted. I wanted to see Allen smile because of our conversation or something we did. I don't know. Maybe I'm just jealous or sick. Spring fever or whatever they call it. The screen of his phone and the lights outside illuminated Allen's face. Otherwise it was pitch black within the cabin. The smirk that I wore eventually faded to the non-chalant scowl.

"Lenalee. She's going on about how jealous she is that we left without her."

"They ditched us first." I grumbled, my good mood felt partially soured by the thought of Lenalee taking Allen's attention.

"She says that they left because we were fighting."

"Well screw them. " I grunted as the cabin lowered till we reached the bottom, stopped and were released from the confines of that small space. I didn't want it to stop, as we approached the bottom I wanted to reach over, reshut the door and let us go on another round.

"To the car?" Allen pointed towards the direction of the exit.. I nodded and Allen followed after me, keeping stride as I strode towards the exit. Small bits of anxiety had formed in my chest; my stomach still doing theoretical flips. We left, walked towards my car and got in. I sat there for a moment while Allen put his seatbelt on.

What the hell is going on with me?

I put the key in, started the ignition, pulled out and headed down the darkened streets of the town. It was well past 8, probably 9:30- 9. We had gotten there around 7:30. I noted as I glanced towards the clock.

"Where do you live again? I'm assuming I'm taking you home as you aren't coming home with me." I yawned, today had been tiring, school, mall, the amusement park. And I still had a bit of homework to do. Though easy stuff, I still had homework to do.

"Oh yeah that would help…." He laughed at the suggestion of coming home with me. "Take a left down here and then just keep going straight till you hit Oak. " Allen gave me directions, bad directions, but still directions. I nodded in understanding. Thinking to myself, now what? We sat awkwardly in the car as I drove, well. Allen looked awkward; I was comfortable with the silence. Moyashi was looking out the window at the scenery and the familiar lights and streets and places of the town driving past us.

"So…"

"Do you have any idea how many times you say "Sooo…?" before starting a conversation?" I noticed and looked towards Allen for a brief moment before looking at the road.

"Sorry" Allen said, returning to the window.

"You apologize to much as well."

"Sorry…"

"See there you go again."

"I'll do what I want, turn into this neighborhood up here, onto Oak and then just go straight." I slowed down, switching lanes, putting my indicator on, as I turned into what I presumed to be Allen's neighborhood. I slowed down, going straight as I looked through the neighborhood.

"Turn here." Turning at the road Allen was pointing at. "It's this one" Allen stated, pointing to a quaint little house, painted cream on the outside with a smooth pointed roof. Simple with rocks for the front lawn instead of grass. I pulled up and came to a stop at the curb. The headlights of my car splitting the darkness as Allen unbuckled from the passenger seat and climbed out. Allen leaned down through the door. "Hey Kanda, thanks for the ride." Allen and his smug smile showing off those teeth that were perfect, and his gray eyes glowing in the dark night.

I nodded watching him as he strode up to the door, opening it with one last wave and then going inside, shutting it behind himself. I slowly drove off, away from the house that was Allen's.

Driving down the street I turned around the corner away from Allen's house. I slowed to a stop and parked on the side of the road. Turning the car off. I gripped the steering wheel tight and rested my forehead against it. A smirk rose to my lips followed by a small chuckle. The small chuckle grew and grew, as I couldn't help myself, I tipped my head back against the seat and laughed. Releasing that long suppressed desire. I laughed, I laughed till my cheeks hurt and until I thought I'd lose my voice.

I couldn't help myself; the realization had hit me, like a non-stop train going full speed. My heart pounded against my chest as I thought of him and my stomach felt funny. I don't even know how to describe it. My thoughts kept running to the last couple of hours with him. From school to the mall to the drive to the amusement park, the amusement park itself and the drive back home. The photos sent to Lavi and the numerous text messages and phone calls we ignored. It was so obvious!

I was in love with Allen Walker.


	15. An Odd Afternoon

Camping Trip Ch. 15

Hello again! Sorry that these past 2-3 chapters have taken so long to update. A lot has been happening and Finals was this last week. But now that Finals are over and I'm on Winter Break for the next 2 weeks! :D I'm super excited to resume writing at a super fast pace. I've got the rest of the story planned out in my head. And the next chapter is pretty much written and I will release it (as well as some Christmas drabbles) on Christmas day (As soon as I'm done playing with all the wonderful gift Sandy Claws gives me.)

EDIT: I got a review asking about the transition for chapter 14 to Chapter 15. As the person was a guest. I can't respond and felt bad that this wasn't clear. Guess it's something I got to work on.

To be frank. There isn't a transition. Chapter 14 was a flashback in Kanda's mind to about a year before the happenings of Camping Trip, about how and when Kanda actually first fell in love with Allen and to help people understand Kanda's motivation behind this. Chapter 15 directly follows Chapter 13.

X – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x -

_Click_

I turned my head towards the source of the noise. The window. The glass pane rattled for a moment as violent winds shook the screen that separated me from the storm. It was probably just a piece of wood or leaf hitting it. This storm was exceptionally violent, I noted, hearing the wind and rain slash at the windows with effective blows, the whole cabin shaking with every strike of thunder and lightning.

I kept looking out the window, not sure what else to do, my mind was foggy and my heart felt clenched in iron shackles. I don't like being alone, not at all, at least Kanda's here. So I'm not one hundred percent alone. Though… I don't think I've ever told anyone that, that I feared being alone and abandoned; I risked a glance at Kanda. A quick moment, and found him looking at me intensely, something hidden behind those black bangs and dark eyes that held so much mystery and confused me so often. I turned my head away as soon as I looked, not wanting to seem odd any more then I was as I felt something begin to bubble after that look.

I was horribly embarrassed now.

I kept my mouth shut and my eyes down. I didn't want to look at Kanda after I just told him what I really felt. What am I? A girl? The air was suddenly solemn and lifeless and I could feel its source was coming from me. I was so embarrassed. I practically just poured out something that's haunted me since I was like… since I was born! Kanda was all cool and collected when he said he was scared of water. I'm such a failure. I searched, trying to find SOMETHING to ease this awkward tension that was surging through my skin and making me feel uneasy.

I looked at all the sheet music that was on my bed; I had hastily and clumsily pulled all of it together when I woke up and was waiting for Kanda. I looked at it biting my lower lip for a moment before deciding to sort through and organize the pages back in order. I grabbed the stack and dug through, separating them into individual songs and then going through and sorting page numbers.

I'm sure Kanda was appalled. I didn't believe my own fears at times seeing how I'm such a friendly and nice guy. But the times when I'm left alone, Cross is out all night drinking or being with woman, Lenalee is at practice, Lavi's needed by his grandfather, and Kanda's who knows where I find myself aching to talk to someone, to know that someone in this sick and twisted world wasn't going to ignore me. I hated being alone and I loathed being abandoned. I shook my head gently, I need to get out of that dark realm or I won't come back and this trip will be ruined.

I stopped sorting my sheet music for a moment and looked around, trying to find a missing page. It wasn't mixed up in the other stacks. I looked around over my bed and under it, trying not to fall off or seem to stupid as I searched for the missing page 2.

"What are you looking for?"

" A missing page, mind helping me find it?"

Kanda's bed squeaked as his weight was lifted off, he bent down, pulling his hair up and looked under his bed and then Marie's.

"It's under Marie's bed." Kanda groaned as he crawled underneath the dusty bed and withdrew the white page. Standing up and brushing the dirt and dust, he shook the page out, removing the filth. Kanda looked at the page, blinked and then held it out in front of him, looking at it and squinting his eyes for a moment.

"What, are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at him.

"Trying to see if I could read it."

"Well it's sheet music, I don't expect you to be able to read it."

"I can read sheet music, I played violin for a year, it's all blurry though."

"Blurry? And when did you play violin?" Since when did Kanda do any of those things? Last I knew all Kanda did was study, practice with mugen, eat soba, and try to kill Lavi.

"Freshman year, you had to take either an art or music class, I'd rather die or play the violin for a year then have a class with Tiedoll. And I don't have my glasses with me."

"Oh yeah… that's right. I forgot you had glasses, I thought that was only for reading like books and stuff." Recollection finally hit me as I remembered that Kanda had reading glasses, something involving the 7th grade and stuff. Either way, Kanda had a pair of reading glasses and wore them occasionally at school when he had to do homework or reading assignments.

"It is, but sheet music's pretty much the same stuff, black ink on white paper in small font. The bar lines look like a blob and so does all the notes. I can't even read the time signature."

" Time signature is ¾. Why didn't you bring your glasses?" I let out a yawn as Kanda kept looking at the paper, clearly giving his best effort to see past bad vision.

"They'll break and then I have to pay for another pair, that and I don't expect to read while I'm up here."

"Contacts?" Kanda turned to me and gave me a look like I'm an idiot or that what I just said was the stupidest thing ever.

"Those are a pain in the ass to put in." He said plainly. "And its only reading, I take them on and off all the times. Contacts you put them in and leave them in. " Kanda passed the sheet music to me and I sorted it in with the rest of the piles. Finally feeling completed and organized knowing that all of my music was there and settled in front of me. I looked up at Kanda once more as he slumped down onto his bed after brushing the dirt off himself.

"When did you get glasses? I remember you told me once but I forgot the details."

"7th grade, I had to read something out loud but I couldn't make it out. In the end, I got in trouble, Tiedoll over exagerated and almost had a fucking heart attack over me and I got reading glasses. I've had them since but I don't like wearing them"

"What? Why not? I thought you looked good in glasses. They show off your Asian-smart-intelligent- cocky -gentle- yet- quiet -side" I smiled at Kanda and almost let out a laugh at how his eye twitched from the comment I made. It was true. He did look really good in my opinion with glasses; the narrow black rectangular rims showed off the faint blue of his eyes and accompanied the black of his hair.

"They're just a pain to carry around and put on and take off and be careful they aren't broken " I could understand, I wonder what I'd look like with glasses.

"Sometimes I think it would be cool to have glasses but my visions perfect last time I checked." Silence followed my comment and I blinked and stared at Kanda waiting for a response.

" Something's wrong with you." He stated blandly a serious voice holding those words in its grasp.

"Yeah… I know. I'm told that a lot." I let out a laugh at the comment. Maybe something is wrong with me but it's not a crime to imagine what one would look like with glasses.

"You have a glasses fetish or something?" I stopped laughing and looked at Kanda with a raised eyebrow, the question sudden and abrupt.

"Maybe? We all got our little fetishes of what we love. Lavi's is big boobs, Lenalee's is.. Well I don't know what her deal is. You got a fetish Kanda?" I grinned over at him, reversing it back on him humorously.

"None."

"None? Seriously? You're lying. They're has got to be something. " An incredulous look filled my features as I took my pillow and set it on my lap to rest my arms on. The bandages were being a pain, itching and I could fell them sticking to my wounds.

"Even if I had one, why would I tell you?"

"Because you're the one who started this whole thing." I scowled at him and rolled my eyes. "Anyway, how long do you think the storm is going to last?" Changing the subject that was something I could try. I was actually curious as to how long this storm would take, the idea of being forced in here and remaining pent up without any chance of leaving was beginning to make me a tad bit claustrophobic. Like, when one get's ready to leave on a road trip and suddenly one finds out that there is no bathroom breaks so when one has to go really bad before the trip, then it makes the need to go the bathroom so much worse and you refrain from drinking anything during the entire trip cause one is so paranoid. Well now I'm stuck in here and I'm beginning to be a bit paranoid.

Okay I'll admit. That was a bad comparison.

"Beats me, It was coming in yesterday and I don't know when it'll end." Kanda replied monotone, he seemed like he didn't really care much for it or the fact that being cooped up inside like a chicken didn't bother him.

"What do you think the others are doing?" I fumbled with the edge of my pillow. They're wasn't much else to do and the red fabric was soothing against my fingertips.

"Well Lenalee is going to be worrying about you. I'm surprised she hasn't called your cellphone yet."

"Cell?" I stopped and thought before recalling that I did have my cellphone. I looked around trying to find my phone; I found the familiar red case underneath my butt. I turned it on and looked at the screen.

13 missed calls.

"She called me…. 13 times." I looked up towards Kanda. This isn't good. Momma Lenalee is going to be so angry. "She's going to be pissed."

"You're on your own." Kanda held his hands up and scooted back away from me. We both understood how badly Lenalee got upset. Kanda and I both received numerous kicks, and visits from heels to understand.

I dialed her number and waited with apprehension filling me.

"Hello? Allen? Are you all right? What's going on are you safe? How are you injuries? Oh and what's up with Kanda? Why didn't you answer my calls?" Being the girl she was, Lenalee's voice bombarded me with questions and I barely even caught a word of it.

"I kind of fell asleep. And we're fine, don't worry about us. We're in our cabin and hanging out … I guess. Kanda's just sitting on his bed scowling as usual. You worry to much Momma Lenalee." I smiled at the phone, hearing her suddenly huff and get all flustered at the nickname Lavi and I gave her.

"I'm not your mother I'm just worried about you guys." She grumbled. "Tiedoll and Mr. Mikk have us all holed up in the main lodge. I wanted to go up but Mr. Mikk said I couldn't. "

"Don't worry. Tell Lavi and Hevlaska we're fineee." I let the word fine roll off my tongue and exaggerated it so that she would get the point that we're okay. I'm not bleeding my guts out; I 'm just outrageously emotional right now. Kanda's just his usual grumpy self. "We'll head down your way when the storm is done. Alright?"

"Okay… " Lenalee sounded disappointed and I frowned a bit feeling bad that she's unable to see us.

"OH OH IS THAT ALLEN? ALLLEEEEEENNNNN" I held the phone away from my ear as I heard Lenalee shout out a protest of give it back in the background. "Has Yuu hurt you yet? You okay buddy?"

"Yes Lavi. We're all right." I brought the phone back to my ear. A blast of thunder echoed in the air once more and the cabin shook, a surge of lightning following it. I looked out the window. "Hey when do you think thi-…" I stopped not hearing anything and I looked at my phone, the call having ended abruptly. I looked at the top of the screen and saw I had no service. "No service." I dropped the phone on my bed and adjusted my position so my leg wouldn't fall asleep.

I looked at Kanda and found him out of focus. "Kanda?" I said, hoping to snap him out of his daze. He remained unphased. I leaned closer and waved my bandaged arm in front of him. "Yuu?" I repeated, trying what Lavi does. I saw a shiver pass through him as he turned towards me with furrowed eyebrows and a hate filled glare that warned never to do that again. "You spaced out there, you alright man?" I blinked at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. " Kanda looked at me and stared at me for a moment.

"I think the phone line died, or something happened. I suddenly have no service and can't call. You want to try?" I suggested, looking at Kanda for a moment as he leaned over and grabbed his phone, pressing the power button and looking at it before he dropped it.

"No service." He stated, leaning back on his hands.

"Well that's pleasant. Kanda. My life is now in your hands. " I smiled jokingly, nothing would happen, it'll probably be a boring day despite the storm "So now what…?"

"I don't know. We played your stupid conversation game."

"Yeah yeah… " I hugged my pillow, looking over at Kanda. He looked warm wrapped up in those blankets. A chill was filling the room from all the constant rain and wind inside slipping past the windows and occasional cracks.

I gave a faint pout; if he weren't wet I wouldn't have given him my blanket. The blankets draped over his shoulders as Kanda took his sword, Mugen, and set the covered blade on his lap.

Once again, we reached a stalemate of silence. A never-ending duel that was bound to just keep going on and on till someone gave way.

"Soo…"

"You know you say 'so' a lot." Kanda glanced up at me for a moment as he undid carefully the rope that held the maroon cloth together around Mugen's sheathe. He drew that blood colored fabric off of the family heirloom and gripped the pale blue handle, with one quick swipe; the blade that was hidden was now stretched and pointed at me. A glint of silver filling my vision as the blade was metallic.

"Whoa… hey easy, please don't kill me." I pleaded; though I wasn't so concerned Kanda's sword would be my undoing. He was in charge of me after all, and I don't think he would hurt me if he could.

That graceful samurai crawled forward one fluid step on his bed, his sword growing closer towards my head, the silver blade reaching up and touching the edge of my hair. I panicked for a moment and backed away before he could cut my hair. My arms gave way feeling like Jell-O as I fell back on the bed. My heart pounding against my chest, whether my arms gave out from nerves or injuries I won't know.

Kanda smirked at me before sheathing his sword within that same fluid motion as if it was water. I will never understand how he does it, but he's graceful and elegant and looks beautiful, even if he's teasing me.

I laid on the bed for a moment my thoughts reeling to just seconds ago. I just laid there, my eyes closed, not moving, and controlling my breath in and out softly.

_Kanda… why are you messing with me, _Were my only thoughts.

Bakanda, quit scaring me and smirking, and doing useless things that just make my heart race and why can't you just quit being so… Appealing? How is it that he doesn't have a girlfriend? And how come I've never noticed this before, well I mean. I've noticed he is pretty, but never have I really noticed the way his body is succinct and tactile and graceful. I opened my eyes and let out a small sigh, the racing of my heart stopping to the dull thump.

I'm going to die by the end of today if this keeps up.

Holding my injured arms up above me I began poking at the bandages experimentally, trying to slip my finger in between the layer of gauze and bandage. I was warned by Hevlaska not to do that but I did it anyway, boredom easing its ways into my mind and limbs as silence filled our cabin. The stitches were beginning to itch and I could feel the gauze stick to the lacerations and blood.

"Quit messing with it." Kanda growled from his bed, warning me but I payed him no mind focusing on loosening the bandages and running my fingers over the material trying to unstick them and scratch at the stitches. The bandages were rather thick I might add, making my arms look fatter then they really were. You know… I wonder if this is going to scar over.

I didn't even hear Kanda approach as suddenly my arms were pinned gently above my head and Kanda leaning on the edge of my bed holding me down.

"I said to quit messing with it." I scowled, my tedious task suddenly being interrupted and the stitches itching more then ever.

"The stitches are itching." The complaint left my mouth as I could feel the imaginary spiders crawling underneath and the irritation surfacing in spots along my arms.

A sigh passed through Kanda's mouth at my remark. I stuck my tongue out at him, he was making fun of me, and stitches hurt and Hevlaska mentioned that they would itch but I didn't think it would itch like this. Kanda smacked me over the head.

"Was the hit necessary?" I responded, holding the side of my head from the impact of the blow.

"Yes. You could have just said something Moyashi" Kanda's tone was that of the answer was obvious and that he was somewhat disappointed I didn't mention it to him. Like he had the answer. " Hevlaska told me what to do if they started to itch you little fucker." Kanda stood up, releasing me from my grip my arms just lying next to my head; he walked back over to his bed, and pulled out a plastic bag from his duffle bag of clothes and other belongings. He stood up, walking over and sitting partially on my bed, holding a small can of something and bandages.

"What is that Kanda?" I asked, sitting up.

"Anti-itch, antibiotic shit that Hevlaska gave me to put on if it started acting up. She said you can air it out but it's a camp site so it's best to keep it bandaged as much as possible and only air it out occasionally."

"This was what she was talking about with you in the nurses office?"

"Yeah, she kept going over all these different things I had to look out for and what to do if this and this happened." Kanda slumped down on my bed; his legs draped over the side as he turned towards me and took my left arm. He carefully began unwrapping the bandages starting from the center and unwinding and unwinding, like string on a kite, the bandages were covered in pus and blood and looked absolutely disgusting, When the last layer was reached, I let out a hiss as Kanda pulled a bit to roughly and the gauze was ripped from my skin.

"Sorry." Was the only word that left his mouth as he immediately became gentler and would use his fingers to pry the gauze of gently, being careful of the stitches. I looked at my arm, the stitches were grotesque and the sight of the blood and pus and ripped flesh was disgusting. Along with my disfigured arm I felt absolutely disgusting and ugly and wanted to pull my arm back and hide it.

Kanda didn't seem to care much for the appearance as he took my fingers and held my arm out away from the bed and began spraying it with the antibiotics. I cringed and let out another hiss along with a pained yelp at the stinging that was pressing into all my infirmities.

At least the itching stopped.

"Other arm." Kanda commanded and I reluctantly gave it to him, holding my left arm over the edge of the bed. He unwrapped the gauze, letting the sticky, loose weaving join the pile of other gauze on the floor. The cold-blooded Samurai was a lot gentler this time, going slowly and deliberate, using his fingers to once again pry the gauze off without too much pain or difficulty. He held my arm out and once again coated it with the spray. I bit my lip not to make a noise at the sting.

Kanda stood up off my bed and collected the dressing for my injuries and carried it into the bathroom and dropping it into the trashcan. He dropped the spray can on his bed and returned to mine. He took my hand again, moving my arm so it was in front of him as he took the roll of gauze and began wrapping a new layer over it.

"That better?" Kanda spoke up, keeping his eyes on my arm and bandages rather then my face. Gently wrapping a new layer of gauze around my arm. I watched him, the way he seemed so focus and seemed somewhat concerned for me was heartwarming. Well, he was probably only concerned for me for fear of Hevlaska and Lenalee hurting him.

"Much better. Thanks Kanda." I smiled at him though I don't think he saw it Kanda only nodded his head as he finished the one arm, tied the gauze and proceeded to the next. He finished my other arm, not seeming to care about the look or the horrible antibiotic smell that was in the air, or the fact that I could see bits of my blood and pus sticking to his fingertips. When done, he just returned to his bed, dropping what was left of the roll of gauze on his bed and then going in the bathroom and washing his hands.

I watched after him. The whole moment just now, felt like a flash. My heart was a beating a bit faster and the feeling of Kanda's touch lingering on my arms and fingers. What is this feeling? This feeling that my stomach won't stay still, and that my heart keeps racing like a jet. Kanda returned from the bathroom and sat down on his bed; I glanced at him but turned my gaze away quickly.

This isn't what I think it is? Is it?

I let out a faint laugh, impossible, there is no way I love Kanda. I looked out the window at the dark sky. When did it get so dark? It's practically pitch black. I could barely even see out the window, the only light being from the inside of the cabin. Lightning struck outside, brightly illuminating the sky with bright white.

The lightning went as quick as it came.

Pitch-blackness surrounded me. I blinked and looked up and saw a faint light from the ceiling.

"Power went out, …" I mumbled.


	16. Darkness

Camping Trip chapter 16

I can write a 2000 word chapter that's at least 6 pages long and a 50,000 word story. Yet I fail to write a three paragraph policy statement for the club I'm in.

Man, I'm pathetic. I'm sorry for the delay.

So here you go. It's late I know. I'm bad with deadlines. I like to procrastinate. There are probably a lot of errors or spelling or something's missing. I'll edit tomorrow when I've slept some if I do decide to sleep.

Needless to say. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Just wait till the next. It'll be in Kanda's POV (hint hint). So no harping at me for Kanda's POV.

_X – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x - x_

_The lightning went as quick as it came. _

_Pitch-blackness surrounded me. I blinked and looked up and saw a faint light from the ceiling._

"_Power went out, …" I mumbled. _

It was dark and I couldn't see a thing in front of me. I felt around me for my phone, thinking I could use it for light. A thump followed by splitting pain shot up my arm forcing out a groan, now very aware of the bed frame. I felt the fabric underneath my fingertips, trying to find my phone on the invisible surface beneath me.

I still couldn't find the stupid bloody phone.

Air blew past my lips in a sigh, as defeat was clear. Silence pressed down on me as I started twisting and writhing my bandaged hands together trying to keep my mind occupied. I wouldn't say anything. It wasn't necessary and Kanda would probably insinuate that I was scared of the dark. That would be bad, I wasn't scared of the dark, I wasn't scared of anything. I'm Allen Walker.

I fidgeted once more, the only noise in the cabin being the storm raging outside and I. Kanda was here wasn't he? Where was he? Shouldn't he have spoken up now? Holy crap I'm so over thinking this whole ordeal aren't I. Typically, what happens when the power goes out. I make sure everyone is okay and then light a few candles. At least that's what I've done at my house whenever the power goes out. I set up candles in the rooms I'm going to be and then camp out till the power goes back on.

Guess I'm actually camping out here. Except without any lights. There wasn't any candles here last I knew also. Several silent moments passed by and I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm my heart, which had begun to pound harder.

Wait! That reminds me, I packed a flashlight didn't I? It was on the list and I'm pretty sure I grabbed it before I left the house. Some light is better then no light. I reached my hand out to crawl forward but stopped. It was useless to search for something when I could barely even tell what direction I was in, besides my bags so unorganized and messed up I doubt I'd find it even if I tried. I don't think Marie brought one and I know Lavi didn't cause he was going on about how he wasn't going to need a flashlight.

I fumbled some more on the bed. Kanda where are you? Just come out from your shadows and see if I'm all right. Or at least come over and make sure I'm okay. Yeah I know, that sounds really lame and girly but it's as dark as ink and I'm here injured.

I should say something. But what? I blundered for words in this pressing silence.

"K-Kanda?" I spoke up, looking towards Kanda's general direction, or at least where I thought he was. "You there?"

"Not like I have anywhere else to go." I heard his deep voice, from within the darkness, his bed creaking as I pictured his weight shifting on the old mattress.

"Umm…. Where are you…? I can't see anything."

"No shit Sherlock. You scared?" Kanda's voice was obvious and jokingly a bit but there was something serious behind his words as well. Stupid. Stupid! Why did I have to state the obvious just now? I honestly wished that right now I could have taken back that last comment and shoved the words back down my throat. I didn't want Kanda to think I was lame. I need to think before I speak more.

"No I'm not scared." That was extending the truth no joke. I wasn't exactly scared, just uneasy and found myself on edge. I didn't know what was going on and my ankle wasn't going to be any help if anything happened. I wasn't scared, just a little uneasy. That's all. There was something about suddenly being in pitch black that makes fear easier to weave its way in, become more scared, much jumpier, more apprehensive. The darkness just slips into everyone and paranoia starts taking over.

I glanced out towards the window; I could hear the rain patter against the window and the wind surging outside. My senses seeming to have grown a little from the sudden lack of vision.

_Clank._

_Clank._

I turned sharply towards the window. Hearing something coming from that direction. I crawled in front of the cold window, running my fingertips along it when the sensation of wetness slid across my skin.

I know it's raining and all but isn't the rain supposed to be outside of the window? Not inside? I trailed my fingers down along the edge of the frame and found a puddle on the sill below.

"Hey Kanda… I think the window's leaking."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I heard Kanda go off, turning my head towards what I presumed was the direction of Kanda's bed. I heard fabric rustle once more and then the sound of feet shuffling. Weight was suddenly added onto my bed and I jumped, somewhat startled by his abrupt presence as Kanda put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back and away from the window. Crawling back I felt more then saw him lean against the window.

Click.

Everything after that was just a cacophony of chaos, noise and cold.

There was the sound of the window being burst open, rain and wind suddenly charged in filling the cabin with the cold, Kanda's voice shouting curses as I felt his weight on the bed suddenly disappear and a thump hit the floor.

"Kanda you alright? What happened?"

"The window opened moron now shut it!"

"Okay Okay!" I shouted down at Kanda, scrambling over blindly and feeling the cold window glass under my hands as the rain poured down on my clothes and hair. I shut the window and latched it securely in front of me. The wind kept pushing at it like a bull and was persistent to come unlatched now. But the storm seemed distant as I turned and looked towards where Kanda's body should be in the darkness. I felt rain drip down cheeks and fall onto the damp mattress and sheets.

"Kanda you alright?"

I became a tad bit more panicked when I didn't hear a response but only a groan.

"Kanda?"

"Moyashi. Shut. Up." I heard Kanda's voice and I quickly shut my mouth in order to please and not further irritate him. I shivered and backed away from the edge of the bed as a cold chill began to fill me, my shirt and hair were now dripping water. The bed sinking once more informed me that Kanda was back on the bed.

"You alright Moyashi?"

"Huh… yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry, I'm just wet."

I almost screamed when a hand reached over and grabbed at my clothes and whatever else could be grasped before I was pulled towards the edge of the bed. The hand, I'm presuming it was Kanda's, ran down my back and quickly found the bend of my knee he reached under me and picked me up off the bed. I gripped around Kanda's shoulder tight as I almost fell at being picked up so abruptly. I held on for a moment longer as I was set down on another bed, probably Kanda's.

"Take off what's wet. I'll find you a towel." Kanda's voice, suddenly somewhat gentle and soothing spoke up right near my ear. I nodded without another thought, only then remembering that Kanda couldn't see me.

"Uh yeah." I relaxed and let go of Kanda's body and adjusted myself on the bed. I'm surprised by how wet I got from being in front of the window for just a few moments. The entire front of my shirt was practically soaked and my hair kept dripping. I gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. At the same time the sound of someone banging on the bathroom door followed by the familiar click and then shuffling and ruffling informed me Kanda kept his word about the towel.

I shivered; the cold from outside had seeped into the room and without a heater the air temperature had dropped. I pulled my arms close trying to stay somewhat warm despite being wet. I felt vulnerable. The way I was shirtless and injured, and now cold. I felt like a lost puppy and was desperately trying to find something to conceal myself. The darkness wasn't helping at all.

Heavy footsteps resounding on the wood floor alerted me to Kanda's presence once more. His hand touched my calf and I jumped. Again. This guy will be the end and my heart is going to leap out of my chest if he keeps touching me so suddenly.

"Here, dry off." A cold towel was suddenly thrust into my arms.

"Thanks Kanda…" I muttered, and pulled the towel around my body, drying off the wetness on my skin and then ruffling my hair with it, making it no longer dripping but just damp. The bed sunk once more close by, and I pulled the towel away from my head and pushed it towards Kanda

"Are your bandages wet?" Kanda's voice again. Kanda took the towel from my grasp and I'm presuming he was drying himself by the sound of skin and fabric rubbing against each other.

"Wha…" I looked down to my arms and ran my uncovered fingertips along the bandages feeling for if anything was wet.

"Give me your arms." I frowned and held my arms out; stopping when I hit what I presumed was Kanda's body. Kanda's fingertips ran over the top of the bandages, feeling them for wetness. His fingertips trailed down and around and over, the sensation giving me a shudder surging throughout my body.

"You cold?"

"Uh. Yeah." I smiled sheepishly and bit my lip even though Kanda couldn't see it. I was freezing actually, and I felt funny having Kanda touch me even though he was just checking my bandages. Kanda stopped feeling up my bandages and crawled around me on the bed, our arms brushing against each other

His touch lingering for a moment more as I felt a soft blanket going around my shoulders, still somewhat warm. I wrapped it tight around me and smiled shyly towards his form.

"Thanks a lot Kanda." I said once more.

The sensation of someone's hand on my leg startled me. I jumped slightly from the abrupt nature of the sudden touch. I felt that hand run up my leg, and I bit the inside of my cheek to not squeal or let out a noise. It slid up against my hip and up to the faint curve of my waist, stopping there for a moment before another pair of calloused and rough fingers abruptly grazed my neck and slid across the vulnerable skin. I tilted my head back slowly as the hands ran down and across my collarbone and then to my shoulder, sliding down my arm and stopping at the bandages. A thumb grazed over my skin as the grip on my arm was slacked.

I knew it was Kanda. Kanda was touching me and sliding his hands across me, I couldn't forget the hand that was on my waist, the way it slowly slid up across my chest. Something began to stir in me as I lay back onto the bed. I felt his skin against mine and the feeling of his gentle hold. Though I'm sure Kanda was just feeling me to know where I was so he didn't accidently injure me. It felt like there was something more with his touch. Something sensual and loving, I don't know… something that I've never felt before. No one's touched me like this. Ever, except that one fan girl who almost molested me… but that's another story for another day. Right now. The only thoughts rushing through my head were of Kanda. Only Kanda, the way his hands were rough and calloused from using his sword, the way the pads of his fingers moved so slow and delicately across my neck and collarbone.

I was in sensual overload my thoughts clouded by the perception of touch as the darkness increased the sensitivity of the hand on my chest as it slid up over my neck and onto my cheeks. The bed squealed like pigs in a slaughterhouse as Kanda shifted his weight again. That hand, sliding across my cheek, my eyes closed. I couldn't see anyway, there wasn't a point to keeping them open. My mouth parted slightly, trying to ease the fluttering pounding in my heart. My cheeks felt just a hotter as a shaky breath left my mouth almost inaudible. This wasn't just feeling to know where I was, this was feeling to feel, to be sensual and drive my hormones up the wall. One of Kanda's fingers traced over my lips for a fraction of a moment before his hand slid back and through the mess of my hair.

Kanda knew where I was and I was all right with this. Something just felt right about him running his hands along my body, The feeling of his skin touching mine and the desire to just keep going. I had this craving now, a craving that needed to be sated and touched and felt. To know that Kanda was there and that this wasn't just a bad dream or delusion of my mind.

So I reached my hand up and grasped Kanda's wrist slowly. His arm went rigid for a moment but relaxed the moment I began to slid my hand up along his forearm and bicep. He was firm and muscular and I'd feel him over a thousand times more if I could. My hand sliding up across his shoulder and on his neck, my other hand reaching up to touch his side, I slid downwards, feeling the contours of his ribs and the muscle of his chest, all the way down to his hips where I felt the smooth definition of his hip bones. His body was close, really close and I could feel it. I could feel the distance between us. My hand gliding back up to run down his other arm and then back up. Sliding my fingertips up his neck, the skin cold and smooth, and the contours sharp and venous. I could feel his warm breath on my hand as he tilted his cheek into my palm. I held there, just lingering and holding to him and his body wanting to just be there, just to exist and hold him, in this darkness, alone from the rest of the world, the storm raging on and separating us into another realm.

I slid my fingers through his bangs, pausing for a moment as I felt a bump on the delicate flesh. I stopped for a moment, and ran my fingers gently over the contusion and frowned at the realization. That was from when the window opened up. I leaned up, hoping to judge the distance right as instinct took over. I placed my lips on the swollen bruise. I don't regret what I did, but now as my thought process pushed forward I was beginning to feel rather embarrassed about what I just did.

What am I? Kanda's mother?

I pulled back and slid my fingers over the top of his hair all tightly pulled back in a ponytail, I found the hair tie and tugged on it gently so it loosened and then fell out, his black hair sliding through my fingers like silk as it fell around our bodies.

A flash of lightning filled the room with light for a fraction of a second, and in that moment I saw Kanda before it disappeared, my mind reeling back and holding that image for just a second longer. Kanda's midnight black hair cascading around our bodies and his bare chest out in the cold as he was shirtless. His legs spread over mine and straddling me, His chest only a foot away from touching mine.

Darkness surrounded us once more and I found myself aching to see him again. The image long gone and I could feel my cheeks heating up slightly. He's straddling me. Why am I okay with that? If it was anyone I'd have already shoved them off and told them to screw off, but it's Kanda…

I slid my fingers through his hair, finally getting to feel the silky texture of it. I heard a breathy noise escape Kanda as my fingers ran through. I smiled faintly. He must really like the feeling. Suddenly the proximity between us was diminished and I found Kanda's forehead pressed against mine. His breath ghosting over my face and trailing down my neck. The excitement and sensation went straight down to my stomach, a small zip of electricity that I found myself leaning back against him. Closing my eyes as I continued running my fingers through his hair, Kanda's cold palm pressed against my neck, a shudder running through my body at the touch. Cold fingers ran down my collarbone and just traced along the sensitive flesh. The whole while I just kept running my fingers through his hair, There was a few snags here and there but the were released when I tugged gently through them. I rubbed my hand down his back, another faint breath escaping from the confines of Kanda's mouth, The feeling of the warm air ghosting across my cheeks sending another shudder through me. Kanda's hand slid down my chest and held my waist.

"K-Kanda…" My voice broke the silence; it was uneasy and held a lot of what was going on in my head. The massive confusion of what was going on, why I was feeling like this and why I was so happy to just be in his vicinity, the uneasy of the dark that was quickly being quelled by Kanda's presence. The soft shudders and quickening of my heart, the flushing of my cheeks made the desire to just lean in and make my dream a reality all the more potent.

Kanda beat me too it. A pair of cold hands reached up and cupped my cheeks. His fingers running through my hair as a pair of warm lips pressed against mine gently. My eyes shot open as I realized just what was happening.

My thoughts stopped and tumbled about lost as the feeling of Kanda just overwhelmed me, his touch, his lips, his smell, and the sound of his voice. The feeling of his lips on mine, his breath ghosting over mine as his grip held me in place from moving. My arms, having been resting on his back and running through his hair fell to lie limp to my sides. I was too shocked, my eyes widening into the pitch-blackness as the realization of what was going on finally occurred to me.

_Kanda's…. kissing…. Me…_


	17. Frustration

Camping Trip Ch. 17

That's right. I'm back, with a new chapter of Camping Trip for all you.

Also. I have a chapter that I wrote and thought about adding into the story but I never did. I thought I'd just add it as a bonus to the story at the very end. It's basically just a 10 page chapter about how Kanda realizes he is homosexual. Maybe I'll just put it as a bonus at the end or just through into my Yullen Stories fanfic.

Also. To the Guest who commented on my pacing last chapter. I'd love to respond to your review. It meant a lot but I can't message you about it so I figured I'd post it here. Thanks a lot for reviewing, I'm glad to know that the pacing throughout the chapter was good and that what happened wasn't just any other love scene. I don't write stories or chapters or scenes where they go from suddenly not knowing love and then straight to sex. That annoys me greatly. Glad to know I'm able to meet my goal.

One last comment. I swear. Then this huge Authors Note is done. Amanda. Feel free to translate this to your language and share it with your friend. Just credit me.

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x- x – x - x- x – x — x – x – x

After my hair was released from the tight, binding hair tie I thought that this moment was the greatest I'd ever lived. Here was the boy that was the source of fantasy, my frustration, my desire, my every being and he was lying vulnerable and defenseless before me, running his fingers through my hair. A soft breath escaped past my lips. I was in bliss, the feeling of Allen's fingers gently combing through, I leaned down and pressed my forehead against his.

I had lost control. Hearing Allen's voice speak out from the darkness sent something through me that compelled me to not leave his side. It was like some caged animal of hormones and lust and desire had finally broken free when I put my hand on his leg. I had just snapped and couldn't contain the feelings inside me that soon took over my mind. I had a difficult time thinking as I tried so hard, not to start feeling him up and touching him in ways I was sure he would yell at me for.

I kept my breath as even as possible and tried to contain the pounding of my heart. I was almost worried that my chest wouldn't be able to contain the excitement that surged throughout my skin. I pulled a hand up and pressed it against his neck, feeling and sensing his heart racing. Though whether from acceptance or fear was what brought my foggy mind somewhat back to reality.

My fingers slid down, feeling his soft skin beneath me as I traced along his defined collarbone. He was so delicate and soft compared to me, practically the exact opposite. I was always rough and unsociable as everyone seemed to irritate me, but somehow the Moyashi had wormed his way in and made the world seem bearable.

Allen's hands trailed through my hair and his hand ran along my back, another breathy sound escaped me as I was practically on the verge of begging him to touch me. The feeling gentle and comforting despite everything that had happened on this stupid camping trip.

My hand snaked down and slid across his chest once more, feeling him over and smiling in the darkness as the faint curve of his waist was within my grasp. His skin was warm despite feeling him shudder underneath me.

"K-Kanda…" Allen's voice reverberated close by in my ear. I restrained myself as my hand on his waist tightened a little. My pants beginning to feel a bit tight as the sound of my name being uttered by Allen sent my control finally out of the window and made me lust for his body once more. I loved him but never did I know that Allen was capable of driving me this far.

My eyes closed, sight wasn't needed. I reached up, feeling his hot cheeks in my hand as I skimmed my thumb over the soft flesh and reached down, pressing my lips against his, all restraint thrown out the window. I held him firmly, preventing him from moving as my lips pressed onto his, feeling his breath hitch as the warm feeling of soft, tender flesh was all I could think of. My lips parted softly as suddenly everything I had ever felt for the boy underneath me was evident.

Allen's hands on my back stopped, the feeling of him running his fingers through hair halted as his hands stood still on my back, before the sensation all together disappeared. The soft thump of the sheets, as Allen's arms fell and hit the mattress, resounded in my ears. Suddenly bringing me back to the moment, my eyes shot open and I stopped what I was doing, halting as my body tensed up.

My hands slowly released Allen's cheek. I pulled my lips back and just sat there, bent and straddling over the Moyashi. My pants were unbearably tight and my thoughts kept straying to losing control.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

How could I do that? I had spent the past year trying to keep it in my pants and not tell and not seem obvious but what I just did…. I couldn't take it back. I couldn't take back feeling Allen's body underneath me as I touched him and felt his skin. Kissing him! I was such a fucking idiot! Allen didn't even really like me beyond trying to be my friend in which I always pushed him away. He was straight. He even said so and now I was doomed to be eternally harassed and have what I did hang over me with guilt and shame forever.

I had just manipulated Allen.

The sentence itself just brought anger into my body as guilt began to weigh me down to where I was surprised I didn't just collapse on Allen. I pulled back, anger surging through me at my stupidity. Getting off his body and sitting on the edge of the bed farthest away from him, I put my head in my hands trying to forget everything I had just done. I'd have already stormed out of the room if it weren't for the fact that it was storming and it was my job to protect Allen.

I wanted to throw stuff; I wanted to slam the door so hard the hinges broke. I wanted to scream at myself for being so stupid. I stood up pacing the room and trying to figure out what to do with myself. I was pissed off, at the whole damn world for making Allen end up at my school and worming his way into my life, at Lavi for introducing the stupid sprout to me, that ridiculous amusement park visit, at this stupid camping trip, at Allen for tripping and getting hurt, for making me want to protect him. I was pissed off at Allen for being so persistent. I hated myself. I hated this stupid trip.

"Fuck!" I yelled, stopping in front of a wall and punching it blindly in the darkness. I felt the wall vibrate under my knuckles and my fingers recoil from the pain that surged up my hand.

I heard Allen move on the bed, the sheets rustling with his movement. I bit my tongue. Hoping he didn't say anything and would just stay away while I sorted out what to do in my head. My head felt funny as everything just kind of came crashing down and I didn't know what to do. Mental sanity? Nope. Mental Chaos? Yes.

Lightning kept flashing and rain kept pouring. Allen was still on my bed, silent as a rock.

I pressed my head against the cold wall.

"So. You going to say it?" sound broke the silence of the room as I turned my head into the direction of Allen.

"Say what?"

"Kanda. you fag, homo. Why did you kiss me? That's disgusting. Leave me alone." Mockingly, I listed all the phrases I absolutely did not want to hear at this moment. I waited in silence for Allen's reply.

"What makes you think I'd say that?"

"Just cause." Was the only actual response I could give at this moment. My mind wasn't being logical and I hated it. I hated myself right now for losing control and being so… vulnerable. Vulnerability meant you were weak and I am in no way weak.

"I don't think that Kanda. You are who you are. Though I have to ask why me?"

"Why you?"

Why you? He asked why I picked him out of the entire universe. I bit my tongue. That wasn't the point. Allen just said that he wasn't going to think of me as some hormonal, psychopathic, fag, and rapist. I'm not sure how to feel right now. Though. I never did tell him I liked him. I had only kissed him. This might work out. Maybe I can go back to keeping my … 'crush' as Lenalee calls it secret. And no one but Allen and Lenalee know that I'm gay.

"Well I thought you were as straight as a board. I never expected your board to be bent."

"I'm not gay."

"Then what was with that kiss?"

I had no comeback so I just shut up and let the silence be his answer.

"Why me Kanda?" He repeated the question. I was seething in the darkness. Why did he have to keep on asking questions and trying to find out my motive? What is he, my shrink? He was pissing me off and silence wasn't an option anymore for me.

"Why you?! Because you stupid moron, you twisted your fucking way in and now I can't get you out my head. Because you're so damn persistent about everything you do and you won't ever leave me the fuck alone, you piece of shit, when everyone else decided to drop being near me!" I yelled, furious and frustrated at him. I stood there, breathing in shakily as my emotional high kept coming and going throwing me off. I was a mess at this point.

Quiet. All this silence used to be pleasant and enjoyable and now it was suffocating me. Wrapping me tight and cutting off my air. I'm sure Allen has no idea what to say. I should just leave. Just grab my shirt and jacket and walk out that door. Out into that storm and rain and not have to deal with this.

"It's freezing." Was Allen's only response, he was changing the topic. Probably because he didn't know how to respond or what to do as I had just practically confessed to him why I like him, rather then why I kissed him. Fuck. I lost my temper to easily.

"Quit being a sissy. It's not that cold." I snapped, crossing my arms and fidgeting for a moment on the cold ground. It was actually cold now that I stopped to notice. It wasn't unbearable but enough to be annoying.

"Says the moron who opened the window."

"You're the one who pointed out it was leaking!"

"Yeah but you didn't have to open it"

"The wind opened it"

"Lame excuse Kanda." We were arguing. Bickering even after I had just molested him and he wanted to discuss who was responsible for how cold it was? This is ridiculous. The beansprout is going to kill me.

"What was that beansprout? I don't speak moron."

"I'm so about ready to punch you."

"You can't even walk."

"So."

"I doubt you can punch me."

"Shut up", Empty words in an empty dark room. I smirked, winning the petty fight.

At that moment lightning flashed and that beautiful face of his was illuminated as well as the room.

"Kanda, I have a question."

"What."

"Does that mean you love me?"


	18. A Neverending Night

Camping Trip Chapter 18.

_"Kanda, I have a question."_

_"What."_

_"Does that mean you love me?"_

I don't think Kanda was expecting that question. Not in the slightest, but after everything that had just happened. I was so confused and messed up in the head I didn't know what to think. I just sat on the bed thinking about everything that had happened and had to make sure.

Kanda was a weird creature. No doubt about it. He was vague and was difficult to read. He was angry right now but at what? Himself or me? I couldn't really tell, he had clearly thought I had hated him but I don't. I could never bring myself to hate Kanda. Sure we get into fights and argue and threaten each other but never would I say that I hated him. I don't think I could hate Kanda if I wanted to, no matter how much we fight. He gets on my nerves at times and can be a pain in the ass but I don't hate him.

It was silent in the cabin for a few moments as I'm sure Kanda was trying to get his act together and respond. Love is a strong word after all. I don't know how or what he's going to do to respond but some part of me wants him to say yes.

My head wasn't on right tonight. A lot had happened the past few days and at some point; I began to grow infatuated with Kanda. Something about him and something on that mountain changed the way I viewed that stoic swordsman who has the tongue of a viper and the attitude of an angry bear.

When I was lying underneath Kanda, feeling him slide his fingers across my skin so smooth and gently. Time slowed down and the world disappeared, as fantasy became reality. My mind went into overdrive and I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't so surprised, I would have kept on going till the bed was rocking. I panicked for a moment as he got off me and got angry at the wall. He's overreacting at nothing after all. I want to drag him back here and continue what he started. I was turned on and was left to hang out and dry waiting for him.

"No."

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating and was rewinding my memory to make sure I even heard Kanda's voice. Or was it just my imagination? Did I just hear what I heard?

My breath caught slightly. No. No. Everything that just happened didn't mean that he loved me? Everything he just confessed to me was for naught? I just asked to make sure I was positive. I just jumped to conclusions.

"What?"

"I said no. I don't love you Moyashi." Kanda snapped at me angry once more as a frustrated tone entered his voice. It stung. It stung so badly as my body felt numb.

"Alright. Just making sure." The words forced themselves out of my throat. But what about earlier when he was yelling about me working my way in and being persistent?

"Fuck." I mumbled gripping the bed sheets tight as the reality came crashing down onto me in waves and began to drown me in it's current.

"What? You all right?" his voice was static, monotone. Uncaring.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I lied so blandly; I didn't feel fine that's for sure. Something felt broken in me. Something felt crushed and stomped on and soaking wet and torn to shreds.

Silence filled the empty room once more as I crawled toward the edge of the bed and stood up on one leg, hobbling towards my own. The bed squeaked under me as I laid down trying to get my head on right.

Kanda why are you so confusing with everything you do? Why? You yelled at me because I was persistent and you kiss me and it turns out you're gay but then you say that you don't love me?

I feel like the inside of my chest was beaten in with a hammer. I said that staying with Kanda was going to be the end of me well I guess I was right. It is.

The only way I can explain the reason as to why I'm hurting so much and why I love being with Kanda so much, as much as I want to deny it with every fiber in my being.

I really like Kanda. And more than a friend.

And now that it was pitch black, and cold in the room, after Kanda had said that everything that had happened was a spur of the moment and didn't have anything to do with him having anything emotional towards me. I felt funny.

Fuck. I love Kanda. I pressed a hand to my face trying to hide myself in the darkness as a pained smile broke out on my lips. It's not a returned desire of course. Unrequited like most loves, particularly mine. Where is Lenalee when I need her for once in my life?

Why do you have to pull at my heart Kanda?

I heard the sound of footsteps on the ground as Kanda walked. I hoped he wouldn't come over to my bed. I wanted to be as alone as possible right now. I was grateful when I heard him relax onto his own bed.

I loved Kanda. I loved that he was everything I wasn't. Graceful, elegant, bold, he was fit and intelligent and had a family and just … was… Kanda.

I would call him perfect but he isn't, he still has that nasty tongue and he can throw a really good punch.

I closed my eyes. This evening felt like it was too long for my liking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"No." The words slipped past my lips. My pride was on the line and no way I would admit that I was in love with Allen. It was too preposterous and nothing was right about it. I was childish and hated it.

"What?" Allen's voice, it sounded full of disbelief.

"I said no. I don't love you Moyashi." I snapped the words at him, frustrated that I had to repeat myself. The words felt fake on my tongue as I denied pretty much the entire purpose of why I agreed to come on this trip, why I bothered to do things that I normally would have scoffed at, why I bothered to be here and not do more productive things. Why I agreed to be Allen's guardian for the night.

"Alright. Just making sure." The disappointment in his voice was unmistakable. Some part of me wanted me to change my answer and be honest but that wasn't likely to happen. I leaned against the wall and suppressed a sigh. This was becoming more and more complicated. I stared toward the window, watching the storm as it eased down somewhat. The pouring rain on the roof finally beginning to subside.

"Fuck." My head snapped towards Allen's voice.

"What? You alright?" I responded in a monotone voice, a there wasn't a trace of concern in my voice as I looked towards Allen. The moron probably hurt himself again or did something stupid.

"Nothing. I'm alright." A minute 'che escaped my lips and I went back to leaning against the wall. I wasn't concerned about whether or not he was really fine or not. Allen had thrown me off balance more then I'm willing to admit. And because of that there is this awkward tension in the air. I heard the sound of sheets rustling and figured Allen was returning to his own bed.

I waited. I stood there in the dark room for several moments, listening to the sound of Allen's breath and shuffling on his bed and the rain dully hitting the roof and windows. I walked stiffly towards my beds, slumping down onto the surface and lying against it, The mattress feeling foreign and unusual against my body.

What do I say now? What do I do? It's to quiet in this room. My body restlessly fidgeted against the sheets of the bed, Unable to find a comfortable position. What was I thinking? Actually telling him no. Compunction finally seeping in a little, This is beginning to get to me.

"Beansprout." I finally spoke up, lightning flashing in the window followed by thunder rattling the cabin's thin walls.

No response. He's probably mad. Whatever. Fine, be silent then bean sprout. I clenched my fist tightly. Angry and pissed of at the fact that he's ignoring me, The compunction long gone and replaced with feelings of disgust and rage.

I rolled over once more on the bed and shut my eyes. Hoping that sleep would come to me.

It didn't. Instead, I found myself just lying there, sleep a now distant thought, staring out the window at the drizzling rain as the clouds began to disperse a bit and the moon shone through.

Fucking Allen. You little piece of shit. It's obvious he doesn't like me. I should have just kept my mouth shut. My pride has been crushed and stomped on.

Fuck you, Allen.

Fuck you

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And two months later I finally post.

Well that's it. I apologize for the long delay and I appreciate those of you who have stuck with me. No I'm not dropping this fic.

I've honestly just began to not like this story. I'm planning on rewriting it as I've learned a lot. I got a few more chapters planned out in my head so hopefully they won't be as bad as this one.

Also thanks so much for the 172 reviews I've received so far in this story. They mean a lot. Review please.


	19. Morning

Camping Trip. Ch. 19

"We're all worried about them Lenalee" I stated for at least the fourth time since we'd all been herded into the lodge. It had been an hour since the rain had picked up and everyone was growing restless within the lodge. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds. We couldn't head back to our cabins in this rain so it was likely that we would be stuck sleeping in the lodge. She ignored what I said and kept fretting over Allen and Kanda.

"But Lavi. This is ridiculous. What if they're hurt or they're caught in the rain? Or Allen's injuries are worse or-"

"Lenalee. You're forgetting who is watching Allen." I cut Lenalee off abruptly as I looked at her with my one green eye.

"But-" She tried to continue only for me to cut her off once more.

"No Buts. Kanda will protect Allen just fine. And it's just a storm. It'll pass over and then we'll go see them."

"… I don't know…" Lenalee mumbled, her eyes trailing off to the window where the rain lashed against it brutally. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jerked my head towards the being, only to find Tyki. He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before looking at Lenalee.

"It's alright Lenalee. They'll be fine, this rain is supposed to pass over in a few hours, we'll check up on them as soon as we can. The rest of the staff and I don't like the idea of them being out there alone as well. "

I nodded with Tyki and looked at Lenalee who seemed a little bit more at ease after Tyki's little speech.

"Tyki I need to talk to you" Mr. Finder approached Tyki from behind, pulling him away from us. I nodded towards Tyki and looked at Lenalee, nodded my head towards them and in an attempt at being a spy, I followed them inconspicuously to the lodge door, where the two disappeared and stood out in the hallway, away from us kids. I pressed my ear to the door and glanced around. Mr. Tiedoll, Ms. Finder and the other staff members were up front talking to the other kids and telling stories and laughing, trying to pass the time with the storm.

"This storm isn't supposed to pass for another 4-5 hours. And at the way it's raining, the river is going to flood. We have two students unaccounted for up in that cabin, with no way to contact them."

"Tiedoll has Kanda's phone number doesn't he?"

"He does, but the storms ruining the signal." I glanced down at my phone, no wonder I'd never received a reply from Allen or Yuu.

"I'm aware. But there's nothing we can do Toma. I don't like them being up there in this storm as well."

"I know. Hevlaska is worried about Allen and his injuries. It's going to get cold tonight, it's only the beginning of March, this storm came out of nowhere it's possible it'll snow or there'll be frost. Hevlaska said Allen's injuries will get worse with the cold"

"Toma. Calm down man, they'll be fine don't worry. It's just a storm, and I trust Kanda. I didn't like him at first but he cares for Allen. When Allen fell down that slope he was the first to volunteer and insisted that he take him back on his own. He'll keep him safe long enough for the dawn to break and us to figure out how to get to them."

I pulled back away from the door, hearing the conversation seem to come to a close and quickly walked back over to Lenalee and pretend like I wasn't just listening to a conversation I should not have listened in.

"What did they say?"

"They're just worried about what to do with all of us tonight." I lied. Lenalee would flip if she had just overheard that conversation, Allen's injuries and this storm possibly getting worse. She'd kill everyone in her path to get to them.

"They'll figure that out. I'm just worried about Allen and Kanda" She sighed and leaned against me, probably worried sick and exhausted after today. I wrapped my arm and her and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be alright Lenalee. Don't worry"

And in that second, the power went out and the room collapsed into pitch-blackness and a few shrill screams from people. Lenalee stiffened against me, I held her a bit closer as I could hear Tyki's distinct low voice yelling to everyone.

"Stay calm! We'll go try and get the generator working." A flashlight erupted from the corner as a few kids pulled there's out and Hevlaska held hers out.

"They'll be alright Lenalee don't worry."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x

I stirred, rolling over slightly only to be reminded of the ache in my arms and the dull headache that was developing in my left temple. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to face the light. I'm cold that was for sure, I pushed past the ache in my arms and pulled the blanket I had over me closer. My face burrowing into the pillow deeper for consolation and sleep, unfortunately the consolation and sleep are now avoiding me and there's no point in ignoring the headache that's escalated.

I didn't sleep well, that was for sure, I woke up numerous times throughout the night. My arms aching and the skin itching from the stitches, my ankle feeling stiff and swollen more, the brace feeling too tight. I probably should just take it off but it was too cold to move.

I sat up, wrapping my blanket tight around me to keep the cold air out and the heat inside. The light pierced my eyes as I blinked and everything came into focus. My left hand reached up and tugged the white strands of my hair back away from my forehead and eyes as I gazed upon the cabin.

Kanda was lying in his bed, curled over on one side towards the wall, blanket wrapped tight around his figure. I smiled a little bit at him. He must not like the cold.

Blinking as memories from last night arose, there was a clear reminder that in fact, Kanda did not only dislike the cold, he disliked me. My mind sank at the thought of the emotional dislike he had for me.

It's nothing different than the normal dislike he shows towards me anyway. _'Then why does it hurt so much more?'_

I turned towards the window and looked at it, the sun was almost raised above the treetops. I crawled towards it, putting my hand against to the glass and pushing away the frost that had grown on top it. Peering through, the rain had decided to leave a brutal mark on the surrounding area. The grass around the cabin and the surrounding forest had spots where the rain had yet to be soaked up by the ground, leaving enormous puddles of water, large pieces of debris could be seen here and there. Over it, a layer of frost seemed to have begun to grow, encasing the trees and ground, bits of snow and chunks of ice covering the ground.

"Some storm…" I mumbled quietly, not wanting to wake up the beast that was Kanda.

I searched out my crutches, discovering them underneath my bed behind my belongings. With their help I headed to the bathroom, the light turned on thankfully, and I shut the door behind me. Staring at the mirror, I rubbed my face with my bandaged hands, trying to ease out the stiff muscles and numb nerves. My skin prickled and I shuddered from the cold. I turned the water on, dipping my unbandaged hand in the cold water I splashed my face with it, my thoughts spacing in and out as the headache was pulsing in my temple with each movement and my arms feeling funny as I worked the muscles underneath the layers of skin. I glanced towards the door, wondering if Kanda would wake up and what would happen now. Would we still be friends? Or frienemies? Or just acquaintances, or what? Well I guess we were never really friends to begin with, just straight up acquaintances. I shut my eyes and let out a breath. I didn't want to think about these things now.

It was going to be awkward now. That was without a doubt, I pushed those awkward and embarrassing memories from last night out of my mind and away from me. I didn't want to think about them. Not now at least.

I stopped, turning the water off and letting it drip from my face. Grabbing a towel someone had left on the floor I dried my face and hand. One last look at my expression in the mirror as I grabbed my crutches heading out the door of the bathroom.

I looked over at Kanda's bed, to find him rolled over and staring at me from under his blanket.

"Morning. When did you get up?" I drawled out, tired, pushing past him and avoiding as much eye contact as possible. My bed creaked under me as I relaxed back on it, and pulled my duffle bag out, focusing on not looking straight at Kanda but instead on finding new clothes. I tugged my shirt off, shivering violently against the cold air nipping at my skin as I hastily pulled on another shirt and a sweatshirt to go with it.

"When you went to the bathroom with your obnoxiously loud crutches."

"Sorry, not all of us have got two working legs to walk unaided with."

"Not all of us roll down a fucking cliff side either."

"Well sorry, I just screw everything up don't i?" I scowled, growing into a foul mood at Kanda's comments, the cold causing pain and discomfort and the lack of a good sleep finally getting to me.

"I didn't say that." Kanda rolled over on his bed and sat up looking at me as I continued to dig through my bag.

"It was well implied." I snipped back at him.

"Never mind." The conversation dulled there. Yup. This was definitely going to be awkward. I pulled out a clean pair of pants from the bag, sitting back on my bed as I tugged off my other pair and changed. Kanda wouldn't care would he? Whatever, he'd say something if he didn't care and it was too tiring to get back up and go to the bathroom. I searched for my phone, discovering it at the bottom of my bag and looked at it. Several missed calls and texts from Lenalee and Lavi.

"It's flooded outside." I spoke up, nodding my head towards the window.

"Figures."

With my clothes changed and feeling prepared for when we left, which was definitely not now, I curled back up in my blanket, freezing. I texted Lenalee and Lavi back, telling them we were fine as they obviously freaked out over the storm and us being stuck in the cabin.

I closed my eyes for a moment, sinking into my pillow and ignoring the cold that was biting my feet as I tugged them up and in closer to me. I heard Kanda get up, the rustle of sheets and blankets and clothes. The sound of foot steps on the ground, I opened my eyes and watched Kanda walk past me to the door way and open the door.

To say it was cold was an understatement.

It felt like a glacier decided to pack up and move right at the doorstep and greet us with its negative 20 degree Celsius ass.

"Kanda. Shut the fucking door. It's freezing." I rolled over, back towards the door and him as I pulled my blanket tighter around me and going through my phone and reading all of my missed texts.

"Quit being a pansy."

"Quit being a robot!" I snapped back, turning towards him.

"Quit being a stupid beansprout."

"Quit being a giant prick." I rolled back over.

"Oh just shut up beansprout, no one cares about your opinion."

"Yeah well." I fumbled for words to come up with a good comeback and failed, ending up with just moving my jaw up and down unintelligently. I scowled, curling up more with my blankets hiding to cover for the failure in my argument skills. My arms felt funny, and tingled, a bit uncomfortably. My ankle felt even worse, swollen to the point where I could feel it tight against the brace and the joint stiff.

'Bzzzzzz' 'bzzzzz'

I looked down at my phone, a text from Lavi.

Message: _Good to hear you and yuu are all right. Whats yuu up to?_ (7:34 AM, Thursday, March 6; From: Lavi)

Message: _Being a prick as usual, its cold here what happened with you guys?_ (7:35 AM, Thursday, March 6: To: Lavi)

Message: _Got stuck in the lodge with everyone. We slept here. You can use my stuff Al. _(7:35 AM, Thursday, March 6: From: Lavi)

I looked up and over at Lavi's bed, the bed messy and unused. I left my phone on the bed, deciding warmness would be nice. I hopped over to Lavi's bed, reaching over to grab the blanket but stopping as my stitches began to feel even more uncomfortable and more painful. I bit my lip and took the blanket anyway. Probably the pain meds are wearing off. I hopped back to the bed, pulling the second blanket over me as the cold became more present.

Message: _Hevlaska says to keep you warm. You're injuries will hurt and it's easier to strain yourself because of it_. (7:36 AM, Thursday, March 6: From: Lavi)

I looked over at Kanda, and saw him disappearing into the bathroom.

Bzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzzz bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzzzz

I waited for the buzzing to stop but when it didn't I saw it was Lavi who was calling me. I answered.

"Allen, can you hear me?" I heard partially static, not very good signal here.

"Yeah, but the signal sucks."

"Tyki wants to talk to you here" I blinked and waited.

"Hello, Allen?"

"Mr. Mikk?"

"Hey, how are you? You kids alright?"

"Yeah, Kanda and I are okay, it's just rather cold up here."

"That's to be expected, we were told of rain but didn't think it would be this bad of a storm or that it would snow. A cold front came with it"

"Well that was unexpected, I don't think you guys got a heater here do you?"

"Sorry Allen we don't got heaters in the cabins."

"It's alright. We'll be fine. You want us to head down to the lodge?"

"Not happening beansprout." I looked up and over at Kanda who was pulling on a jacket as he exited the bathroom, his hair down. Kanda walked over and took the phone from me.

"Mr. Mikk. It's Kanda. Look we're not going anywhere from what I can tell unless you want us to swim, there is a fucking moat down below and the bridge that goes over the river is flooded."

What.

I hastily stood up, grabbing my crutches and hobbling over to the door, the thud of the crutch on wood, the thunk of the metal in it echoed as I listened to Kanda talk and opened the door.

Sure enough, the rain from last night had made a miniature lake surrounding our cabin, it still having not drained, and down in the distance I could see the river. The water raging and surging through as the mountain above was draining water.

"What do you want us to do?" I looked over at Kanda, shutting the door as the chill of the air was unbearable and I returned to the bed, curling up under my blankets.

"Alright." A pause" Call my phone instead of Allen's" Another pause "Okay" I sat there, looking up at Kanda from my bed, wrapping the blankets around me and sitting back against the bedframe.

"Hello Hevlaska" Kanda glanced towards me for a moment. "He's fine as far as I can tell." Kanda's expression soured as he rolled his eyes pulled the phone away from his mouth and spoke. "Oi. Moyashi. Any pain."

"Fine. Just tired and got a headache. My stitches itch but other then that I'm alright." I left out the stiff ankle intentionally.

"Just a headache, his stitches itch. All right. Shall Do. Okay" Observing, the swordsmen reached up and rubbed his eyes together. "Well then what should I do about it? No thank you."

The conversation was boring and dull in my opinion so I curled back up in my bed, pulling my feet up more and trying to ignore the stiffness in my ankle and the itching in my stitches. Maybe I'll just go back to sleep once Kanda gets off the phone.

"Alright, Bye." I glanced towards Kanda's face and stared. It's funny how he pretended like last night didn't happen. How the occurrence of what happened seem like nothing. Don't think of that Allen. Now's not the time. Think of how much of an arrogant jerk Kanda is at another time.

Kanda gave me a look from underneath his bangs; I don't think I could discern it for the life of me, something was in those eyes though, I know it. He dropped my phone on my bed and walked over to Marie's bed, grabbing the blanket on it and throwing it at me.

"Hevlaska said for you to stay warm."

"Okay." Was the only thing I could muster and I mumbled it into the air, getting settled with Marie and Lavi's blankets over me. Rummaging, the sound of clothes shuffling and bags moving, a bottle of pills landed on the blanket by my feet, I reached over, picking up and turning the white bottle. NSAIDS. Anti-inflammatory and pain medication. Aspirin.

"Take it." I looked over at Kanda for a moment, before wrestling the top of the bottle and swallowing two of the white capsules dry. I threw the bottle back, Kanda catching it with elegance and dropping the bottle into his bag. "Moyashi. Bathroom." I looked up to see Kanda disappearing into the bathroom, the door left wide open. With a groan I stood up, taking my crutches under my arms and making my way to the bathroom. I sat on the lid of the toilet, setting the crutches against the wall. Kanda was running the water.

"Yes your highness?" I leaned back on the cold seat.

"Hevlaska wants me to check and clean your stitches." Just like Hevlaska, wanting Kanda to take care of me. I rolled up my sleeves and showed the bandages extending up to my elbow.

"Alright." Kanda knelt down and took my bandaged right arm in his hand, slowly and carefully unraveling the bandages and withdrawing them apart to see the stitches inside. "Ew." I stated, looking at the stitches once the dressing was removed and the ugly stitches was shown, a look of disgust on my features as I saw the results of what that fall down the cliff side had done.

"Perhaps if you had kept your fucking footing this wouldn't have happened. " There was venom in his voice but despite the angry appearance Kanda's grip and handling on my arm was gentle as he took a washcloth with water on it and dabbed around the stitches, wiping the dirt and grime and fluids away from it.

"Perhaps" was the only response I gave as I watched him clean my room arm and the sutures in it. "Kanda?" I spoke up; it's better to ask him now then later. I'll just end up sitting here stewing this concept under and this silence is killing me.

"Hm?" was his grunt response as he continued dabbing and wiping at the stitches on my under arm. Finishing cleaning the stitches, he softly dabbed them with a towel. Taking a tube of who knows what, and dabbing on some of it on the wound. Geez, I'm disgusted by my own injury and here Kanda is touching my stitches and the injuries like it's nothing.

"About… about last night." Eye contact was avoided as I just looked down at the tile floor.

"What about it?"

"Umm." I fumbled for words, awkwardness becoming present, as Kanda didn't seem to be avoiding the topic; maybe he wanted to talk about it? Maybe I just misunderstood the situation. I looked at him carefully, watching his expression as he focused on rewrapping my arm with gauze, holding the back of my hand as he wrapped it around my palm and thumb before securing it in place.

"Speak" A command; I ducked my view down more, my hair falling down into my eyes and the room seeming a whole lot colder.

"Never mind it's not important" I hastily said, backing out at the thought that what I was going to say was stupid or would only make our relationship more rough and brittle, like It wasn't already.

"Sure it isn't. Spill, What's your fucking problem beansprout" He pestered, pushing me more to try to answer as Kanda picked up my disfigured black left hand, and began to unravel the bandages, his fingers grazing mine.

"It's nothing." Once more it was added, hoping that now Kanda would drop it.

"Bullshit. Say it" Kanda glanced up at me and glared as he continued unraveling. I couldn't back out now. I just have to go through and say what I wanted to. Hopefully he won't freak out on me.

"Explain to me what happened last night, why did you kiss me?"

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

And there you have the new chapter. 3,755 words. I hope you have enjoyed it. I've got about four more chapters planned and then I'm going to start working on some new projects. Spoiler for those projects will be given at the end of this series as well as snippets now can be found on my tumblr! :D I got a fanfic tumblr guys. I'll mostly be reblogging -man on there as well as all my drabbles/sneak peeks and extra chapters I have from series. w w w . septemberivy. tumblr . com

New Bonus chapter is posted there. Set in the same universe as Camping Trip just before the story starts. Thanks a lot for everything and sticking through this story with me guys.


	20. Confession

Camping Trip Chapter 20

Here it is guys. Also, I'm changing to 3rd point of view for this chapter. Will probably make it much quicker as that's what I most prefer writing at the moment. Next chapter will switch back to 1st person of either Allen or Kanda. Let me know below if you like the way this chapter was written or if you have a preference of character POV.

Enjoy! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

x – x – x – x – x - x

Allen stared down at Kanda, who was paused for a moment, his hands frozen in place, one holding Allen's arm, the other holding the bandages.

"It was nothing moyashi, drop it." Kanda finally started after a moment, resuming wrapping the bandages around the stitches. Kanda's voice tense, and strained with something, a topic he was clearly avoiding. He quickly wrapped and tied the bandages giving him something to occupy his hands with, he finishing wrapping Allen's bandages too soon for his liking as he now had nothing to do.

"But-"Allen began only to be cut off.

"I said to just drop it." Kanda glanced up from staring down at Allen's wrists, his black eyes defiant and in the lighting of the room; Allen could see the hint of blue beneath the dark eyebrows that were furrowed in anger or frustration.

"I don't want to drop it Kanda, why are you hiding something from me?" Allen's voice ended up a bit louder then what he wanted it to be, he felt Kanda's hand tighten on his wrist for a fraction of a moment as he stood up, leaning over and putting an arm on the wall. He was trying to intimidate the white haired boy with his height and obvious power over him. Kanda's body pressed close to Allen's, his warm breath reaching Allen's cheeks and sending a small shiver down his spine at the sudden proximity.

"Why do you have to insist on discussing what happened last night?" He glowered down, not looking to happy that Allen had challenged him and wanted an explanation. Explanations were a pain to Kanda and at this point, Kanda just wanted to forget what happened last night in the dark. Pretend it never existed because acknowledging it meant that it had actually happened and that was what Kanda wanted to avoid. He wanted to avoid last night, make it just a small figment of his imagination, a silly little dream that he had woken up from.

"Because, you're confusing and I want a straight answer for once rather than having to guess you asshole!" Allen glared at Kanda, returning that gaze at him, he wanted an answer and he would have it. Allen was tired of these games with Kanda, never quite understanding his motives. There was more to that kiss, more to that touch, he knew it, Kanda just had to man up and admit it. Allen kept his breath as steady as possible, not wavering in his eye contact with Kanda.

"You fucking moron. There is a reason why I don't want to talk about it. Now drop it." Another glare, another stare, at Allen's silver eyes, trying to force him to back off, he wanted Allen to break and leave the subject alone.

"What's your reason?" Another question, Allen was fucking impossible, Kanda decided. Kanda felt more anger build up in him. He wanted to just punch this little piece of shit in the face at times. Especially now when the boy refused to just be quiet and forget something. He flexed his fingers in his hand. He couldn't punch Allen now, not with the boy already injured and Lavi and Lenalee threatening him to keep the boy safe. But still, a small punch in the face wouldn't absolutely kill him.

"Shut up moyashi." Kanda forced out, straining his muscles trying not to just punch a hole in the wall or into Allen's face.

"It's Allen!"

"You're still short and annoying. So fucking SHUT UP" Kanda practically spat in the younger's face, seething with anger and embarrassment. Trying to avoid everything by just getting Allen to be quiet, anything would beat this horrible conversation.

"No. Why won't you tell me what happened last night?" Allen was already this far, already pushing Kanda's buttons enough, he couldn't back out without seeming like a coward and giving in meant he gave into Kanda.

"Because I don't know what happened!" Kanda finally snapped, throwing himself back away from the wall and Allen, putting space and distance, his hands clenched tight at his sides and his lips pulled up in a nasty snarl. "Happy now? You little piece of shit! I don't know! One minute I'm trying to figure out what's going on the next I want to screw your ass into the bed because I like you!" Kanda cut off suddenly, his shouting and ranting frozen. Staring at Allen for a split second as the realization of what he just said crashed over him. Allen's eyes widened as Kanda turned abruptly and quickly left the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. He made a blunder, a huge mistake cause he couldn't keep his temper and lost it.

Allen stared for a moment, not looking at anything in particular, his mind reeling and trying to figure out what the hell just happened to him. What did Kanda just say? Allen wasn't even positive he heard it right but in his head it sure sounded like Kanda had just confessed to him saying that he liked the younger boy. Allen's mind caught up slowly, realizing the slamming of the door when he felt the vibrations of it.

"Ah! Kanda Wait!" Allen stood up abruptly, his sprained ankle forgotten as he stepped forward onto the injured leg, the pain surging up his leg as the limb went numb and he let out a yelp as he fell to the floor. A thump reverberating through the small cabin as Allen's head banged against the door. "Fuck! Kanda! Get back here!"

There were noises on the other side of the doorway from what Allen could hear on the dirty ground, sounds of cusses and the banging of the wall. Allen struggled upward, using the door to help him as he pulled it open, just to see Kanda opening the front door and walking out, slamming another door shut behind him. Allen hopped along, forgetting his crutches, as he gave chase to Kanda, reaching the front door and opening it he couldn't see Kanda on the deck. He turned seeing a glimpse of blue as he viewed Kanda walking away from the cabin. Not too far, but there wasn't any way he would catch up with his injury.

"Kanda! Come back!" Allen knew he wasn't going to wait, that the tall swordsman wouldn't turn around no matter what. He was too stubborn and after what just happened, Allen wouldn't be surprised if Kanda hiked the mountain and fought a bear to regain his pride. "I love you!" The injured boy shouted out towards him. Saying the words a lot louder and the meaning of what was spoken finally hitting. Kanda liked him, Allen liked Kanda, it was logical enough for it to pass through Allen's head and come out his throat as he was just desperate to bring Kanda back, to have Kanda not leave him.

Allen stopped, his cheeks suddenly flushing as he leaned against the railing of the porch and stared at Kanda's form. Kanda turned and stared up at Allen for a moment. This was turning into a crazy morning, confessions and secrets being spoken everywhere.

Allen turned and hastily hobbled and disappeared back inside the cabin, shutting the door to prevent the cold breeze and to hide himself. He sat down on the bed, finally able to stop the aching in his limbs or the throbbing in his head from when he collided into the door. Allen curled over, gripping his pillow tight in his bandaged hands as he thought about what he just said; he could feel the tips of his ears growing red as his cheeks flushed even worse. How could he even say that? What an idiot. Kanda probably felt the same way, speaking without thinking and getting caught up in the moment was a fault the both of them had.

But now that he had said that he liked Kanda it was all the more real. It felt so real and so crazy and now nothing made sense. He liked Kanda. He really really liked Kanda and now that he knew he liked him it wouldn't be the same. He wished that he hadn't said that, that he had kept his mouth shut. His heart throbbed in his chest as it just hurt to exist right now knowing that Kanda probably wouldn't come back. Even if he did, Allen didn't really want to see him, see a disgusted look on his friend.

Fuck. Stupid Kanda.

A tight grip on Allen's shoulder turned the boy's body up to look at the attacking figure for a split second as cold lips pressed against his. Allen froze, the cold morning air meaning nothing to him as chapped lips brushed against his, held in an awkward kiss. A knee was brought up and over, crushing the bed underneath and holding Allen down. Hands reached up and gripped Allen's biceps with pressure in the fingers as the kiss remained stagnant. Allen stared upwards at Kanda, trying to just breathe but with another face near his it was difficult to even think right at all. He slowly reciprocated the kiss tilting his head lightly. He wasn't going to stay frozen forever not like last night.

Kanda pulled back slowly, his bangs brushing over Allen's forehead and hair trailing over his cheek.

"You fucking piece of shit."

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, the rest of the world lagging behind several steps. Kanda sat upright, straddling Allen's waist as the older boy looked down at Allen. Black hair framing him as a faint blush coated both of their cheeks.

"Shut up idiot" Allen mumbled, pulling his hand up and running it over Kanda's cheek, sliding through his hair. He watched as Kanda's head tilted into the hand slightly as he looked at Allen, lust beginning to kindle a fire in those eyes. "The infamous, prickly, cold, Kanda Yuu likes me."

"Che-"

"You ditched me in the bathroom."

"Yeah, I also heard you trip in there."

"You could have helped me you know." Allen looked at him, slightly pissed off but it didn't last very long.

"You talk way to much just shut up." Kanda leaned down and wrapped his arms under Allen's body, holding him close as he burrowed his face into the nook of Allen's neck. He breathed softly on the skin; Kanda could feel the faint workings of a blush on his own cheeks as he tried to remain calm and cool. Getting to touch the skin of his fantasy's and feel the warmth of another person being so close.

Allen was in a weird limbo now, between feeling elated at Kanda for finally opening up or to be terrified that he had confessed to Kanda that he liked him, between being suddenly so intimate with Kanda to before being petrified from him and his abuse. Allen brought a hand up, settling it against one of Kanda's shoulder blades, his finger tips feeling the muscles underneath the fabric of his shirt. He felt Kanda's heartbeat against his chest as Kanda gripped him tight. Allen wanted to speak, to ask what this meant for the duo or what was going on, what happened next but words failed him as his mind finally snapped forward and realized what was going on.

Kanda was here, Kanda was holding him like he wouldn't ever see him again, the two's chests were touching with only their shirt fabric in the way. Kanda straddled over him, holding him down in a protective grasp. The guy who he had grown a crush on was now hugging him and had kissed him, had come back after his proclamation of love. Allen gripped Kanda's shoulders tighter and leaned his head against Kanda's resting his chin in the soft hair that wrapped around the two. It was calming, feeling Kanda so close to him.

The grip on his body tightened for a moment before Kanda withdrew and slid his fingers through the soft strands of Allen's hair. Kanda just sat there on Allen's hips and legs as he just stroked Allen's hair.

"So… Now what Kanda?"

"Nothing." Allen was puzzled at this what? Nothing? What did he mean nothing? _Kanda quit being a fucking Sudoku puzzle and tell me it straight._

"What?"

"Nothing. There's nothing to do while waiting for Tyki to call us back with a plan to rejoin us with everyone else." Kanda looked bored as he just stared at Allen, intending to give all of his attention to Allen with lust bordering those bluish-black irises.

"So we just sit here then? Kanda can you please get of my legs you're rather heavy." Without protest, Kanda got off of Allen's legs and leaned back against the bedframe, sitting next to Allen "There is absolutely nothing we can do? That's lame."

"Was there something you wanted to do?" Kanda glanced at Allen, willing that warm feeling that was Allen's body away the blush as well. Kanda kind of just lost it the moment that he saw Allen yelling that he liked him from the balcony.

"Not really. I'm just bored though. "Allen pulled his knees up, wrapping the blanket around him as he examined his ankle; it was swollen even worse now from putting weight on it earlier. He removed the brace, his foot felt too constricted in it. The bruising was much more noticeable now that it had time to grow and develop, his whole ankle was bruised black and purple and blue, swollen to the point where it probably looked like a large golf ball had been shoved in. "This is disgusting…" Allen prodded at it gently.

"You jacked up your ankle again? It's not going to heal if you can't stay off it"

"I know."

"Then listen to Hevlaska and follow her instructions."

"Yeah yeah I-"Allen was smacked upside the head, a quick and swift blow which startled him slightly as he looked towards Kanda. How could someone be so friendly and yet so hateful at the same time? Kanda was brutal." Why did you do that?"

"Because." Allen let out a sigh and dismissed it; he wouldn't get an answer out of Kanda anyway. He returned the brace back to the ankle, loosening it slightly so it was still tight but wouldn't hurt with the swelling.

"What do we do now?" Allen blinked at Kanda looking at him as though he had some answer to something the two could do.

"Whatever the fuck you want to do and if you've got nothing else to say shut up"

"But I've already said they're really isn't that much to d-" Allen was cut off as lips pressed against his once more, Kanda crossing the difference as Kanda pressed Allen down slowly onto the bed climbing back over him. Allen blinked, looking at Kanda for a moment before he tilted his head to the side, Kanda's kisses becoming rough and hasty as he tried to occupy Allen to just shut up. Making out with Kanda was something they could do to pass the time while waiting for Lavi or Tyki to call them back.

Kanda's tongue grazed against Allen's lower lip, the contact sending lightning down his spine. Allen reached up, wrapping his bandaged arms around Kanda's neck, pulling him closer.

Another kiss, they're lips locked together, sloppy and rushed and clearly inexperienced from the both of them, their heads tilted and tongues brushed for a moment as Kanda pulled back and Allen lay on the bed, breathing slightly erratic as he just grinned stupidly towards the boy hovering over him. A faint laugh bubbled up in Allen's throat as he attempted to catch his breath.

Allen slid the pads of his fingers down Kanda's back and slips underneath to feel the warm smooth skin underneath with mismatched hands. Kanda leaned down pressing a kiss against Allen's neck, lust burning and coursing through his veins as his body suddenly felt too hot for the hands touching his back. A bite, a nibble as Kanda set himself to Allen's collarbone, determined to make a mark as he held Allen's shirt out of the way. Wet kisses pressed against the bone and hot skin, as Kanda sucked against the skin roughly.

Allen could feel the hickey grow and the thought of Kanda leaving an imprint? Well that made him feel hotter than before, warmth pooling at the bottom of his stomach as he hiked Kanda's shirt up and ran his fingers over the muscles. Feeling the indent of his spin and the curving of the muscles along his back, the flexing of his shoulder blades as Kanda ran a hand through Allen's hair. Kanda pulled back from Allen's neck, the skin, red and marked from Kanda's bites and sucking, a sly smirk on his face as he ran another hand through Allen's hair and looked at the red face.

"I'm hardly doing anything and you're already red in the face?"

"S-shut up Kanda." Allen gripped Kanda tight and yanked him down for another kiss, the duo's noses bumping on another as they tried to reach each other's mouth. The kissing frantic, hot and feverish and sloppy, their wet lips hastily grabbing at one another like another opportunity like this would never exist again. That this was their dying kiss and would go out a bang, but rather this was a kiss that was the beginning of something fantastic. Kanda bit Allen's lip teasingly, a moan forcing through Allen's throat as the boy sat up against the bedframe, Kanda crawling over, chasing Allen's lips, as he slid his tongue across Allen's lower lip, only to be given access to Allen's mouth. The two's tongues meeting and fighting against one another's, Allen finding air harder to come by as he focused on not screwing up in front of Kanda. His face was flushed red as he kept trying to breath. The kiss being a bit too wet with too much saliva involved, small bits of it coming to the corner of Allen's mouth. Kanda's hand slid underneath the hem of Allen's shirt and slide across his stomach, cold fingers causing his muscles to flex and a shudder to pass through him.

Kanda pulled away from Allen slowly, their mouths hovering over one another for a moment. A peck here, a slower kiss there as oxygen became a priority, Kanda's mouth coming over to Allen's ear, biting the corner of it.

"Awfully intimate." Allen whispered into Kanda's ear, a grin on his face as his breath flowed.

"Fuck off." Kanda whispered right back into Allen's ear.

_Bzz Bzz Bzz Bzz Bzz Bzz_. Kanda groaned against Allen's ear as he sat upright and dug his phone out of his pocket, answering the call and holding it to his ear.

"What?"

"_Hey Yuu, we found a way to get you and Al out of that cabin and to meet us!"_

"How?"

"_If you and Allen head upstream a bit, there's a bridge that hasn't been flooded yet. Tyki and Hevlaska are there, just head upstream about a half mile, mile and you'll reach it, it's not that far from your cabin. Don't worry about your stuff, just have darling little Allen you. "_

"That's going to take fucking forever with crippled here." Kanda shot a glance towards Allen, who had propped himself up more straining to hear the conversation.

"_Yeah, but it's the only option you got if you want to eat." _Kanda scowled, he could go a day or two without eating but Allen wouldn't with his stomach being the size of an elephant. It was a miracle the boy hadn't started complaining now.

"Fine. We'll meet you there." Kanda ended the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket; Kanda pulled the corner of Allen's shirt down, showing the formation of a nice bruise against his collar bone. "I should make it darker." He smirked.

"NOPE!" Allen crawled out from underneath Kanda's form, only to be tugged back towards him by an arm around the waist. "What is with you and physical contact Kanda?" Allen groaned out, Kanda kept touching him now that they both realized they liked each other and it was making Allen uncomfortable. Though really, Allen had nothing to complain about, he quite frankly enjoyed making out with Kanda.

"I enjoy touching you" Kanda mumbled into Allen's ear, another shudder passing through the white haired boy as Kanda's warm breath flowered over.

"You mean making out." Allen fidgeted slightly, reaching his arm back to hold onto Kanda's shirt as he leaned more into Kanda.

"Yes."

"Oh my-"Allen couldn't even finish his sentence as he just rolled his eyes and slumped against Kanda. "So what's the plan?"

"There's another bridge about a mile upstream from here, Hevlaska and Tyki are meeting us there and from there we'll head to main camp."

"Oh fantastic. Walking. Perfect. Great plan, absolutely, I can totally walk a mile. Not like I got a sprained ankle or anything. Who decided this?" Sarcasm soaked through Allen's tone as he shifted in his new seat. All of this sudden physical contact was weird and with Kanda none the less. A week ago he wanted nothing to do with Allen now here he was practically molested him with no mercy towards personal space.

Allen had no idea what kind of relationship he had with Kanda. Were they friends? Friends with benefits? Lovers? Boyfriends? It was kind of confusing, but he didn't really care at this point. He was being held by the person he had come to crush on and it was relaxing leaning back against Kanda's bigger frame and not having to worry about being threatened.

"Lavi and Tyki came up with it I believe."

"Should we leave now?" Allen finally spoke up, having disappeared in his thoughts for a moment. He tilted his head sideways and looked up at Kanda.

"You're the one with crutches, whenever you want to leave we can." Kanda leaned back on one hand, the other holding Allen by the stomach. The hand on Allen felt too hot for his skin, he could feel himself getting nervous and anxious just by sitting here.

"Let's go now then. There's no point in putting it off. " Allen got off of Kanda, making loud, hoppy steps all the way to the connected bathroom where he had left his crutches. He probably should have let Kanda get them for him but he felt like he might be able to breathe properly if he got away from Kanda for a little bit. He grabbed his crutches and exited the bathroom, passing Kanda on the way back out.

"Fine." Kanda grabbed his jacket from his bag, and put it on; it might start raining again, so just in case.

Approaching his bed and digging through his duffle bag Allen tugged on the sweatshirt that was within it. Finally set to go, Kanda lead the way out of the cabin and began to take the lead away from the cabin and upstream.

As they headed up it was alright, Allen's crutches would slip occasionally but for the most part he was good. Kanda stayed close to Allen, in case he fell or something happened he would be there to catch him. It was his job to make sure Allen stayed safe after all.

X – x – x – x – x - x- x – x – x –x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Finally this whole crazy thing is done! Sorry for the long delay, but hey, it's almost the 1 year anniversary of this story!

*throws Allen and Kanda's character overboard to replace it with OOCness.*

Thanks for reading. Enjoy it, have a nice day and review please. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
